


Devil's Playground

by indiepjones46



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Adult Content, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biblical References, Butt Plugs, Chloe lets go and lets Satan, Control Issues, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Porn, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Harlequin ain't got shit on me, I reply to everyone, Las Vegas, Light Bondage, Linda gives the best advice, Maze is a freak in the sheets, Maze takes a job, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Alternating, POV Chloe Decker, POV Lucifer, Past unfulfilling/painful sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porny porn porn, Possessive Behavior, Post Chance In Hell Series, Post-Season/Series 04, Power Dynamics, Protective Lucifer, Read it it's pretty cool, Semi-Public Sex, Seriously I Mean It, Seriously don't say I didn't warn you, Sex Toys, Sexual Fantasy, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Suggestive Themes, Unnecessarily Detailed Smut (UDS), Unwanted Kiss, Work In Progress, but with feelings too, gratuitous name dropping, i love porn, mild blasphemy, possible triggers, sin city - Freeform, so much sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-05-16 18:38:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 45,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19323826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indiepjones46/pseuds/indiepjones46
Summary: In the aftermath of the events inHell's BellesChloe and Lucifer are learning what it means to be in a relationship with each other.Chloe wanted him in her life in every way, but she had to be sure that he understood everything that entailed. She wasn't entirely sure where they stood with each other, but maybe a few days away with each other would give her the chance to find out.Lucifer jumped at the idea of taking the Detective to Las Vegas. This would be his chance to learn all her secrets, conquer her fears, and secure her for his own. By the time they returned to Los Angeles, Chloe Decker would understand that he was playing for keeps.





	1. Chloe

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: do no own or profit from anything trademarked or copyright. Just playin', y'all. 
> 
> Beta: None, so make sure you point out any glaring mistakes you see. I try to fix any on subsequent read-through. 
> 
> Notes: What's up, y'all?! I've had a nice break and am now back at the keyboard. If you haven't read my Chance In Hell series, you will still enjoy this story, but I strongly encourage you to read those two stories first. Devil's Playground takes place in the immediate aftermath of Hell's Belles. It has no discernible plot, but it is packed with emotion and sex. I'm having a great time writing it, but I'm not going to kill myself like I did with that series. I'll post as often and as quickly as I can, but it's summertime and shit happens. I hope you guys are here for the smut, because it's poppin'.

“Enough about me and Charlie,” Linda said, placing her wine glass on the coffee table in front of them. “How are you and Lucifer doing?”

Chloe and Linda were enjoying a quiet drink on the balcony of Lucifer’s penthouse. It had taken some convincing to get Lucifer out of the way so that she could have some time alone with her friend. It had only been eight days since the fateful night she’d first passed through the gates of Hell to find him, and in that short amount of time, her life had changed drastically. Lucifer was back home in L.A. with her, this time permanently, but the cost had been high. It had literally cost her life, but Lucifer had paid a steep price, too. Not only had he’d butchered his angel wings with demon blades to save her, he’d also given up his entire kingdom and power over millions of demons and damned souls just to be with her. He’d gone toe-to-toe with his mighty father to call her soul back to her body, and he’d willed her back to life. He’d given up everything to be with her. While he’d assured her that his wings would eventually heal, she wasn’t so sure about the emotional wounds he still harbored from their ordeal.

Chloe took another long sip of the expensive red wine that Lucifer had presented them with before reluctantly taking his leave an hour earlier. She needed time to gather her courage to confide in someone else. You would think having grown up in Hollywood as the daughter of a B-movie star, Chloe would have no hang-ups about sex, but the opposite was actually true. While she was certainly no prude, she was also not as experienced at sex. She’d never shied from it and had enjoyed several talented partners, but none of them had ever seemed interested in anything more than vanilla fucking. Lucifer, however, was anything but vanilla, and it both terrified and thrilled her in equal measures. She wanted to do more and feel more with him, but he was proving to be less than accommodating since she’d woken up from her long sleep.

Chloe had never been good at opening up to other people, but Linda had a magical way of pulling her darkest secrets to the surface. She was trustworthy and honest, and Chloe found it easier to talk to her than to anyone else in her life. “Well, everything is technically great. Lucifer has resumed control of Lux, and we’ve stayed here in his apartment together almost every minute since that night four days ago. If he isn’t with me, then Maze is here to keep me company. Can we talk about her boundary issues, please?”

Linda laughed, her head tipping back with her mirth. “Oh, we’ll get to that. I have a feeling that we will both be dealing with that for a long time. For now, I want to hear about you and Lucifer. How are things when it’s just the two of you alone?”

She could feel the heat climbing into her cheeks. She knew what Linda was asking, and now was the moment of truth. She could keep her worries to herself, or she could share them with a knowledgeable friend. _Here goes nothing_ , she thought grimly.

“Honestly, he has been very...attentive in all respects. There is always plenty of food to eat, and he takes me out for dinner every night. We talk and laugh for hours, and our sex life is quite enthusiastic and plentiful,” she replied carefully.

Linda was not so easily fooled, though. “But?” she asked, one eyebrow winging up with expectation.

Chloe exhaled heavily and blurted, “But, he’s walking on eggshells around me, and it’s freaking me out. He’s treating me like I’m fragile and precious, whether he’s carrying me around everywhere or refusing to allow me to go back home until the construction is complete. At first, it was romantic and chivalrous, but now I’m ready for something _more_. I’ve never felt so healthy and strong in my life, but he’s treating me like I might wilt at any minute. The sex is great, amazing even, but it just feels like he’s holding back, you know?”

Linda nodded sagely, her expression stating that she was not surprised. “I had a feeling that would happen,” she admitted. She settled back into her chair and removed her glasses, and Chloe relaxed even more at the overt signals of ‘friend, not therapist’ that Linda was giving her. “Lucifer is a being of extremes, far more than any human I’ve ever met. However, one emotion that he’d never felt in the billions of years of his existence was love. Someone who would love him despite his faults, and who would forgive him over and over again until he got it right. You are the only one in his life who has never used him for favors, and who has embraced every part of his nature. And then, you died in his arms after securing his freedom from eternal prison. He’s afraid of losing you again, Chloe.”

Chloe’s eyes stung with tears, and she swallowed the hard knot growing in her throat. “I know that, Linda, but I’m alive right now. I don’t want to be handled with kid gloves; I want to _live_. I want to go back to work with my partner and catch murderers who deserve to go to jail. I want to go home and raise my daughter and talk about her day while we all eat dinner together. I want to explore my desires with him and experience the vast knowledge and mastery he possesses when it comes to sex. I know he wants me, too, but he’s holding himself back as if he’s going to hurt me. How do I tell him that I want him to fuck me like the Devil instead of making love to me like an angel?”

Linda’s face broke out into a grin and she laughed. “Well, I am going to give you some terrible advice as your friend, because the therapist in me would never recommend this to any patient.” She waited for Chloe to nod in understanding before continuing, “You need to remind him of his nature, Chloe. You need to get him just jealous enough to kindle his temper and his passion. Just be careful that you don’t go too far. You want him to fuck you, not kill innocent humans for you.”

Chloe thought the idea over and warmed to the suggestion the more she thought about it. She craved the unleashed devil that had devoured her the first night she’d arrived in Hell. She dreamed about the helpless abandon she’d found in the Devil’s bed, and she wanted more of it. She wanted all of Lucifer, both the good and the very bad, and she just knew there was so much more to discover. She trusted him implicitly, and she’d never experienced that with anyone else. She knew Lucifer was holding back, and she wanted him to let go with her.

“You know, that’s not a bad idea,” Chloe replied, her brain feverishly working out a plan. “But it can’t happen at Lux. Everyone here is too afraid of him to approach me. He’s made it very clear that I am off-limits to everyone. Well, everyone except for Maze. He seems to enjoy watching her flirt with me, and he even wolf-whistled when she copped a feel on the dance floor last night. Did you know she won’t bring me anything to wear from my apartment except for dresses?” she asked, waving a hand over her sundress as an example. She missed her jeans and tee shirts something fierce. “And no bras or underwear. She keeps telling me that they’ll just get in the way. Again, we need to discuss her lack of boundaries.”

Linda grabbed her wine glass and tipped it back until the last drop fell on her tongue. She’d confined herself to one glass out of deference to her breast milk, but she had savored every last drop of it. “How does it make you feel when Maze comes on to you? Have you told her she’s making you uncomfortable? Maze may be a demon, but she definitely understands the word _no_.”

Chloe shifted in her seat uncomfortably and had a hard time meeting Linda’s knowing gaze. She cleared her throat and admitted haltingly, “Well, I’m not exactly sure. Maze and I have had a lot of fun together, and I won’t deny that her sexual appeal is potent. I guess what I’m trying to say is that I am attracted to her, but I don’t love her the way I love Lucifer. She’s my friend, but I also want to kiss her. But I don’t know how to handle that right now, so how about we go back to the plan?” Her panic at her conflicted feelings for Maze made her cut the topic off cold.

Linda threw her hands up and said, “Message received, but you can feel free to talk it through anytime. As for Lucifer, why don’t you ask him to take you somewhere? You’ve got five days until Trixie comes home and you can return to work. Your apartment won’t be finished until Saturday, so there’s nothing keeping you here.”

Chloe did some mental math to tally the numbers in her bank account. She had a sizeable nest egg laid back from her royalties from _Hot Tub High School_ , but she lived off her salary as an LAPD detective. She couldn’t really afford to take them anywhere far, but a change of scenery just may do the trick to snap him out of his shell. “That’s actually a good idea. I would suggest we go to Las Vegas, but I really don’t want to run into his ex-wife.”

Linda brushed away that concern like an annoying fly. “No, Las Vegas is perfect. What better place to tempt the Devil than Sin City? You can both cut loose and enjoy yourselves there. A new environment may be just what he needs to ignite the fire in his eyes.”

Chloe’s imagination spun out ahead of her as she envisioned Lucifer fucking her from behind as she stared at the reflection of his red devil eyes in a full-length mirror. Her stomach swooped with a powerful thrill of lust at the thought of watching him claim her and own her body and its responses. Some dark corner of her soul moaned with sinful delight at the thought of Lucifer overcome with lust for her and coaxing her into letting go of her tightly leashed control. He was the only one she’d ever trusted enough to even consider it, but how did one go about asking for that sort thing?

“You’re right, Linda,” Chloe agreed, nodding her head. “We need some time away with just the two of us. I need to book a hotel and buy a new dress. I don’t have anything in my closet that will work for what I have in mind.”

Linda snorted and rolled her eyes. “All you have to do is say you want to go, and Lucifer will make it happen. Let him bankroll this little vacation. He can certainly afford it,” she reminded her with a vague wave of her hand at the building.

Logically, Chloe knew that Lucifer was wealthy, but he had never really talked about money very often. She had no idea, nor did she care, how much money was in his accounts, but she knew it must be a lot to afford to own the historical building in downtown Los Angeles that housed Lux and his penthouse. Maybe Linda was right. Though it went against her nature to allow someone else to foot her bills, this could be an opportunity to channel some of that over-protective energy rolling off him in waves. She would let him have control of all of it for the next four days, even if she had to goad him into it.

Chloe poured herself another glass of wine and held it up in a toast. Chloe tapped it against the bottle of water that had replaced Linda’s wineglass and said, “Here’s to tempting the Devil in Sin City.”

 


	2. Chloe

“So, Detective,” the familiar English accent drawled from the doorway to the balcony. “How was your _tête_ -à- _tête_ with the good Dr. Martin? Still lactating, I presume?”

Chloe glanced over her shoulder at him from where she stood looking out over the balcony at the twinkling lights of her city. She couldn’t make out much of his features in the darkness, but his silhouette was enough to make her panties wet, if she'd been wearing any. He was the very definition of tall, dark, and handsome, and he wanted her. His presence alone was a powerful aphrodisiac that she’d battled for years, but she was done fighting. She wanted everything from him, but she needed his passion.

Purposely looking away from him and keeping her back to him, she replied airily, “That’s none of your business, Lucifer, and neither is the content of our conversation.”

Just as she’d hoped, Lucifer crossed the distance between them and crowded her against the waist high glass railing. His arms bracketed hers in their hold on the railing, forcing her to lean forward and push her ass into his crotch. He was always hard for her, and this time was no different. His nose trailed along the shell of her ear and he breathed, “Did you talk about me?”

Chloe closed her eyes and tipped her head to give him more room to kiss along her neck. “Of course, we did,” she replied lightly. “She’s my friend, and we talked about our lives.”

His lips stilled against her racing pulse, but only for a moment. “Oh?” he asked, his tone carefully neutral. “What was the general consensus of this talk?”

Chloe pushed her ass back against him and circled her hips to tease him. “Well, she suggested that the two of us go away together for the rest of the week. Like a...,” she cut herself off from the instinct to say honeymoon and changed it to, “Vacation. What do you think? Can you get away from Lux for a few days?”

From the way he thrust against her ass, she had her answer, but he replied anyway. “They will make do just fine without me, and Maze can be on call for any emergencies. That is a brilliant idea, Detective. I don’t know why I didn’t think of it myself.”

She was going crazy from the feel of him so close to her, but he was still holding himself back from taking what he wanted. “What do you think about Las Vegas? We could see some shows, do a little gambling, commit a little sin...,” she trailed off suggestively.

She heard his breath catch in her ear, and she felt his cock pulse behind the confines of his zipper. His shaft was like a thick rod of rebar that separated the cheeks of her ass, pressing the light cotton of her skirt along her exposed cleft. The past four days without wearing underwear had made her more aware of her body than ever before, and she constantly felt like she was exposed even when she was clothed. It also made her incredibly wet, because Lucifer never hesitated to take advantage of the situation.

His dark voice purred against her ear with honeyed sex as he murmured, “Now you’re speaking my language, Detective. After all, I was the one that put the sin in Sin City.”

Chloe’s core throbbed with a pulse of pure lust, and her body flushed with heat at the dark promise in his words. This was the Lucifer that she craved; the depraved devil that made her blood sing and her pussy weep. She wanted his strength and power, and she needed the weight of his body pinning her down with his cock. She loved the way he made love to her, and she had no complaints about his ability to wring orgasms from her with ease, but she wanted all of him. Every single side of him.

She didn’t know where she found the courage, but she found herself grinding back against him as she purred, “Is that right? Care to give me a little preview?”

His right hand let go of the railing and it easily found his way beneath her skirt. His fingertips dragged across the inside of her thigh, inching slowly higher, and she spread her feet wider to give him more access. He stopped just short of touching her bare mound and rasped, “What did you have in mind, Detective?”

She struggled to give voice to her deepest desires, even when they were within her grasp. How could she explain the freedom she found in giving up all control with him? She’d never found it easy to talk about sex with her intimate partners; she couldn’t even be honest with herself about her fantasies. With Lucifer, though, she felt safe. He would never judge her, only indulge her every desire and exceed them. Why, then, couldn’t she just talk to him about it?

Instead, she asked a question of her own. “What do you desire, Lucifer? Right here, right now. What do you want to do with me?”

His breaths steamed against her neck and his fingers boldly plunged between the slippery folds of her sex. He buried two of them deep in her channel, and his thumb glided back and forth across her clit with just the right amount of pressure to make her moan. Her knuckles were white from the strain of holding on to the railing, and her knees gave out as a wave of bliss began to crest, but she caught herself quickly with the help of his left arm wrapping around her waist. Ruthlessly, he continued to play her pussy like a fine-tuned piano, her body rushing toward the crescendo, as his deep, mesmerizing voice whispered in her ear, “I want to bend you over right here and sink my cock inside you. I want to fuck you hard and fast until my come is pouring from between your legs.”

Chloe thought she would pass out as all the blood drained from her head to pool in a molten fire deep in her womb. Though the lights were dim, and they were on the top floor, there was still a slight chance that someone would see them. It both terrified her and exhilarated her in equal measure, but she already knew what she would say before the words fell breathless from her lips.

“Do it.”


	3. Lucifer

Lucifer felt as if Chloe had just unleashed a part of him that he didn’t realize had been dormant the past week. All the fire and passion had still been there for her, but it had been banked and left untended. The flames roared to life with those two little words, though. All the vivid fantasies that had consumed his imagination after her first night in Hell with him came rushing back in technicolor detail, and the possibilities for exploring some of them in the coming days almost made him spill himself in his pants. He didn’t have to wait for Las Vegas, though. She was willing and eager for him right now.

He released her waist, but his other hand did not slow in its ministrations to her weeping cunt. Placing his left hand between her shoulder blades, he pushed her forward until she was bent at the waist. “Whatever you do, Detective, don’t let go of that railing,” he warned her ominously. “No matter what happens, you better not let go until I tell you to.”

She gripped the metal cylinder obediently until her knuckles turned pale from effort. Muffled whimpers escaped her throat as he withdrew from her hot, swollen entrance and used both hands to lift her skirt until he could see the globes of her ass. He filled both palms with her pale cheeks and squeezed them until she gasped. He wanted to see them blush deep pink from the sting of his hand and feel their heat against his hipbones as he fucked her, but that desire would hold for another night.

Effortlessly, he unbuckled his belt and freed his cock from its fabric prison. He was so hard and so ready for her that pre-come had left a wet stain on his pants, and all he wanted to do was plunge it into the warm, welcoming depths of her body. He gripped the thick length in his hand and ran the weeping crown through her slick lips, across her sensitive clit, and then back again until the wide head was pressed firmly against the puckered rosette of her ass. He smeared their combined essence all around the quivering muscle, but never breached her. “One day soon, Detective, I will take you here, too.”

Her legs quivered and threatened to collapse, but he gave her no time to dwell on the idea. Pushing down on his cock, he erringly slid inside her tight cunt with one punishing thrust. He groaned as her hot, wet sheath parted around him until he came to a stop snug against her cervix. A broken cry ripped from her throat, loud enough to carry across the busy Los Angeles street below them as he gripped her hips and thrust again, this time just a little bit deeper. He wanted them to hear her cries, wanted them to see who it was that claimed her for his own. She belonged to him now, both body and soul, and he wanted everyone to know it. Especially her.

His fingertips dug into the tender flesh beneath her hip bones, and he held her captive for his assault. He fucked her hard, fast, and deep, but he was in no rush to end things prematurely. She felt too good wrapped around his thick length, too hot and slick to abandon so quickly, but his will was tested when she began to meet his strokes by raising her ass to receive him. The slap of his hips striking her bottom was thunderous in the secluded balcony, but her wordless cries drowned it out with their rising volume.

“That’s it, Detective,” he seduced her with his deep, devilish voice. “Open yourself for me. Take everything I give you and give me back your pleasure. It belongs to me and you will give it on command. Come for me, Chloe. Come for me now.”

Her breath caught in her throat, and her cunt clamped down on his thrusting cock, but he did not slow. Ruthlessly, he pounded into her as she wailed his name to the heavens and her body shook from vicious contractions brought on by her climax. He forgot to worry about hurting her, forgot to pull back on his strength, and forgot that she had died in his arms mere days ago. He only had room to think of one thing, and that was what drove him to grip her loose hair in one fist and haul back enough to see the arch of her throat as he slammed to the very end of her and came with menacing snarl.

His body heaved against her, his release ripping from him in cresting waves that drained his balls of every drop of his seed. He felt turned inside out from the sheer bliss that drained all the rage, pain, and fear from his soul and replaced it with ecstasy. Once again, Chloe Decker was the one to release him from his prison and set him free.

The fist wrapped in her hair eased and he allowed the silken strands to fall through his fingers. Her ribs were still expanding with her fast breaths, and he took a moment to mourn that he could not see her pert breasts rise and fall, too. There was still some part of her luscious body he could view from his position, though. Bracing his palms back on her hips, he pulled himself slowly from her clenching channel, drawing his semi-hard cock from her molten depths along with a low moan from her lips. Pure, primal satisfaction unfurled in his chest as he witnessed his seed flow from her opening like a waterfall that even her swollen lips could not contain. He wanted to fill her to overflowing with his essence in every opening; he wanted plant himself in every part of her.

Unbidden, a new fantasy unfolded in his mind, and his heart stopped as the pictures formed in his mind. He pictured them just as they were now, but with one very noticeable difference. In this fantasy, the Detective’s breasts were bigger and swollen with milk, and her stomach was rounded and swollen with child. His child. He imagined fucking her from behind, one hand on her hip and the other one protectively supporting her burden, and his cock stiffened to painful hardness as if he hadn’t just released himself moments before. The thought of Chloe carrying his child was jarring and unexpected, and he reeled from the shock of it. He’d never entertained the thought of it, because it was believed to be impossible for his kind. There had never been a child born of an angel, but his brother had recently proved them all wrong. He’d never cared for children as a general rule, but that had all changed since he met her. He quite enjoyed the company of her stripper-named urchin; Trixie was both clever and entertaining without boring him excessively. Perhaps procreation was not nearly as dreadful as he’d believed.

He shook his head to rid himself of the confusing scenario and rasped, “You can let go now, Detective.”

She was still bent over at the waist, her most private parts on full display, and her hands were still fused to the railing. A delirious chuckle bubbled over her lips as she gasped, “I don’t think I can without help.”

Without thought, Lucifer leaned back over her and helped free her frozen grip before sweeping her up in his arms. She settled against his chest immediately, and he carried her back inside and headed toward the shower. He needed to feel her slick skin against his body and run his hands over every curve. He wanted to suck warm drops of water from the tips of her breasts and lick the pool of liquid from her cunt. He had always been a creature of unchecked lust, but never had he been so obsessed with another person as he was with her. He didn’t want or need anyone else; he only wanted her.


	4. Lucifer

Within minutes, they were standing naked beneath the steaming spray of six different showerheads. Her back rested against his chest, eyes closed, and a soft smile tipped up the corners of her lips. Chloe was pliant and soft in his hands as he ran a soapy washcloth across her throat and down over her small, juicy breasts. She appeared content to allow him to care for her, so he took full advantage of the situation. He lathered each one, taking special interest in the tight, hard buds that crowned them. She sighed and pressed herself into his body as he continued in his quest to see her clean everywhere. The washcloth continued further south, over the flat planes of her abdomen and between her thighs. He took great care to wash her thoroughly even as she undulated against the press of his hand to her sensitive flesh.

“You are addictive, Detective,” he murmured against her ear. “Can you feel what you do to me?” He emphasized his point by pressing his hard, aching cock against the cushion of her ass.

She hummed throatily and replied, “Oh, yeah. I’m sure I’ll be feeling it for days.”

His cock jerked, and he could feel thick, viscous fluid gathering at its tip before it was washed away. He dropped the wet cloth to the floor and replaced it with his fingers. Even after being cleansed with soap and water, her lips were still slippery with her arousal, and he used it for his purposes. He dipped two fingers into her slick channel before retreating to swirl and press against her clit. She shuddered and moaned in his arms, but he didn’t want her to climax again so soon. There were other more creative ways to make that happen, so when he felt the muscles in her stomach tightening, he stopped altogether.

Chloe made a disappointed noise and demanded, “Lucifer, I want you to keep doing that.”

The debauched devil inside him roared to life, and he corralled her to the back wall of the large, tile shower where three different nozzles sprayed hot water. The bottom one was at the perfect height to spray directly at her bare mound, and she eagerly braced herself against the wall with her arms crossed and her forehead resting against them as she enjoyed the stimulation to her most sensitive places.  “I take that back. I want to keep doing this,” she moaned, her hips moving to catch each drop of the hot spray with her clit.

Lucifer smiled behind her back and reached for the bottle of his favorite shower gel. He poured a generous amount in his left palm, but he didn’t lather it. “That’s an excellent idea, Detective. You can relax while I finish cleansing you.”

She was too distracted to reply other than a soft moan as he crowded in close to her back. He wrapped his right arm around her chest, his hand cupping her breast, and lowered his slippery hand and ran it straight down the crack of her ass. She gasped and tensed in his arms as he circled and rubbed against the crinkled opening of her ass, but he retreated just enough to allow her to relax again. “Soften and allow me in,” he cajoled her, his voice hoarse with desire. “You will not be disappointed.”

He could hear her panting and could feel the moist heat of her breaths vaporizing in the steam of the shower, and he waited for her decision. She didn’t speak, and her eyes were hidden from him against her forearms, but she nodded and turned pliant in his arms once more. “Good girl, Detective,” he praised her, his fingers returning to her opening. Gently, but firmly, he pushed one knuckle inside her before she clenched. “Deep breaths and let go. Trust me, Detective. I will not hurt you.”

She took a deep, ragged breath and released it in a rush. He had to strain to hear her shaky words, “My heart knows that, Lucifer, but my body doesn’t. This...has not been pleasant for me in the past.”

Lucifer’s temper ignited and flared bright enough to cast red shadows in the dimly lit shower. He pulled his hand free carefully, but his words dripped venom as he snarled, “I will kill him.”

Chloe’s arms dropped and she spun to face him. “No, it wasn’t Dan. I promise you, Lucifer. Dan has never hurt me. This was before I met him back when I was in college, okay? It was consensual on my part, but I just didn’t enjoy it. That’s all there is to it.”

Lucifer detected truth in her tone, but there was also deception. He did not believe that was all there was to it. “Tell. Me. His. Name.”

Her expression turned mulish and she stamped her foot with pique. “No, I will not tell you tell you his name. It doesn’t matter! I want to go back to what we were doing, thank you very much. Yes, I’m nervous about...that,” she gestured absurdly at her bum, “But I want to try it with you. I want to try everything with you, even if I’m out of my comfort zone, simply because I do trust you. You make me feel safe.”

His chest thumped and his head rocked back at the force of her conviction. His hands began to shake from the stress of not touching her, and he wanted to consume her in one bite. He knew exactly what she needed from him; she needed him to take care of her. The funny thing was that he had already been doing it for days now. Since the moment she’d returned to her body, Lucifer had done nothing but take care of her. The role had fallen so easily on his shoulders that he hadn’t even noticed it. Just that quick, it was second nature for him to feed her, comfort her, pleasure her, and erase burdens that his money could easily solve. He hadn’t felt the need to ask her before he’d paid an exorbitant amount to have her apartment renovated, and he hadn’t discussed it with her before he’d paid her rent in full for the next year. He had no idea the extent of her own financials, but he was quite sure they were not on equal footing. That was something he could fix.

He could fix her bad experiences, too. He had billions of years of sexual knowledge and practice to draw from, and he would ensure that she benefited from every bit of it. He could give her what she needed, and what she needed was for him to take control of her body. His hard cock pulsed with anticipation at the thought of guiding her through the dark, sensual arts. He had so many plans for her. The banked fire in his dark eyes glowed to life, and he said quietly, “Turn around and get back into position.”

Her body trembled, but she immediately followed his instructions. He moved and adjusted her body until the light spray peppered down on her swollen lips before reaching over to modify the controls. Where before the steaming water had rained pleasantly over their skin, now it was pelting them with stinging needles at high velocity. Chloe cried out and she pushed her ass out to avoid the intense spray. Lucifer took advantage of her position by pouring the gel down the crack of her ass and saturating his fingers. He forced her back into position with his body and resumed stroking and teasing at her rosette.

“I’m going to fuck your ass with my fingers, Detective,” he informed her harshly as he filled his palm with her breast again. “All you have to do is let go. I’ve got you.”

She nodded without hesitation, and he could feel her release the tension in her body once more. His finger slid inside her to the second knuckle before she tightened around him, but he did not stop moving. With steady, measured strokes, he thrust his finger in and out on the glide of the gel until she began to meet each intrusion by pushing back against him. “That’s brilliant, love. Just like that,” he encouraged her, his other fingers plucking and rolling her stiff nipple.

She moaned and pushed back on his finger, taking it all the last knuckle, and her body shuddered. “Don’t stop! I’m so close,” she rasped, moving her hips to force friction.

He had no intention of stopping or allowing her to climax just yet. He distracted her by pinching her nipple hard, and when she cried out, he eased a second finger inside her clenching muscle. He soothed her when she gasped at the stretch, but he continued to glide back and forth inside her until both fingers were buried deep in her back channel. She was so fucking tight that he knew it would take some time to fully prepare her to take his cock, but for now, this was excellent progress. Her body was coiled tight, and she was torn between meeting each thrust of his fingers and pressing closer to the pulsing hot water that drummed against her clit. He knew she was perilously close to her peak, and he couldn’t wait to see her shatter against him.

He held her tight against him, his left fingers plunging firmly and steadily into her backside. His cock jerked with protest that it was not in the place of his fingers, but he was not focused on his own pleasure. He had to take care of her first. His other hand left her tortured breast behind and he moved down to cup her abdomen in his palm as he whispered sinful words in her ear. “Imagine these fingers are my cock. Think about how it will feel to have me buried so deep inside you, splitting you open and spilling myself at the very end of you.”

Her breaths came faster and her fingernails bit into the flesh of her forearms. “Yes, I want that,” she panted. “Oh, Lucifer, I’m so close!”

He twisted and thrust his fingers faster and his other hand reached down to expose her ripe, hot clit directly to the spray. Her body seized in his arms as she came hard around his fingers, her cries echoing off the enclosed tile walls of the shower. Her release made her channel clinch rhythmically around his fingers, and he groaned as he, too, imagined that it was his cock being milked instead. As soon as she unclenched in the split second between contractions, he eased his fingers from her stretched opening and took his weeping cock in his hand. It only took a few strokes before his own release washed over him. Quickly, he pressed the crown against her shrinking hole and pushed the very tip of it inside her before the first wave of his seed erupted. He groaned in her ear as he emptied himself inside her, and it took all his considerable willpower not to plunge all the way into her.

Both of them sprayed droplets of water as they caught their breaths and their equilibrium in the aftermath of their coming. Chloe sagged against him, her knees finally giving way from exertion. He cradled her against his chest and wordlessly finished cleansing her before hastily soaping and rinsing himself. Neither of them spoke as he turned the water off and reached for a thick, fluffy towel from the warmer. He scrubbed her long, sopping hair and wrapped the towel around her body before swinging her back up into his arms. As he carried her to their bed, he noted her closed eyes and softly smiling lips, and it made his heart squeeze in his chest. He wanted to protect her, savor her, and fuck her forever. He’d never felt this way about anyone before, and it made him wonder if it was because he was in love with her or if it was because he was celestial, and she was human. Either way, the feelings were alien and foreign to him, and he wasn’t quite sure how to handle them. Or her.

He settled her into their bed and pulled the sheet up over her damp, naked skin. He placed a gentle kiss against her lips and spoke quietly, “Get some rest, love. We’ll leave for Las Vegas first thing in the morning. I’ll take care of everything.”

Her eyelids seemed too heavy to open, and her voice was slurred with wine and sleep as she mumbled, “Thank you, Lucifer. I know you will.”

On silent feet, he snagged his cell phone from the dresser and padded out to the balcony, closing the glass doors quietly behind him. When he was sure Chloe couldn’t overhear him, he made a quick phone call. He listened to it ring five times in his ear before someone finally answered.

Without preamble, the voice answered, _“What do you want, Lucifer? I’m a bit busy,”_ Maze announced. He heard her moan lustily before she spoke again, but he was positive she wasn’t speaking to him. _“Yeah, keep doing that, but harder.”_

Lucifer grinned in understanding. This wouldn’t be the first time she’d taken his call in the midst of sex, and it doubtless would be the last. “I’ll make it quick, but hopefully he won’t,” Lucifer quipped as he overheard the deep timbre of a masculine groan in the background. “The Detective and I will be leaving tomorrow for Las Vegas, and we will not be back until Saturday evening at the earliest. I need you at Lux.”

He could hear the faint sounds of flesh crashing into flesh, and Maze grunted a curse before she replied tartly, _“For the last time, I don’t work for you anymore. I’d rather go with you guys.”_

Lucifer’s eyebrow arched at that. “I just bet you would, Mazikeen. However, this trip is for the two of us alone this time,” he informed his most trusted friend. “I will pay you handsomely for your time, and I’ll even throw in a bonus if you will do a side job for me, as well.”

 _“What’s the side job?”_ she asked suspiciously.

Lucifer ignored the twinge of guilt that tried to prevent him from his request and said, “I want a file on the Detective. All the usual things including financials and medical history. I also want to know the names of every sexual partner she’s ever had with special emphasis on college.”

The phone went silent for several seconds with the exception of male grunts and heavy breathing. Finally, she said, _“You want me to spy on my friend for you? That better be one hell of a bonus.”_

Lucifer’s lips curled into a wicked grin. “How about a hundred grand?” he asked, offering a tempting amount. He sweetened the pot by adding, “As well as being invited to the next getaway. Just the three of us.”

He could tell he had her by the sound of her heavy, rapid breaths and her whispered commands to the man working diligently between her thighs. _“It’s a deal, but I get to pick the place and we all share a room.”_

“Of course,” he capitulated easily.

He and Mazikeen had come to an understanding about her relationship with Chloe during the fraught two days when they’d waited for her to open her eyes. They were both perfectly clear about limits and boundaries with each other and regarding the detective. As long as Mazikeen understood that Chloe belonged to him alone, he had no objection whatsoever about her pursuing a physical relationship with Chloe whether he was there to participate or not. In fact, the mere idea of it made him hard once more, but not for Maze. There was no desire there for either of them anymore; they both just wanted Chloe. It would be up to the detective to decide if that was something she wanted, too.

 _“Oh, yeah,”_ she moaned, breathless. _“Consider it done.”_

The call ended abruptly, but Lucifer wasn’t concerned. He would have all the information he needed to answer his questions about Chloe Decker’s life by the time they returned from Vegas. He would know precisely how much income and debt was in her name and he would also find out if she was medically capable of conception. He was just beginning to understand the risk he’d taken with her health by not asking her about birth control. He was incapable of carrying or giving disease, and he’d been under the impression that he was unable to procreate. Unfortunately, that was no longer a given thanks to the appearance of Charlie. What if he’d inadvertently planted his seed and it took root? Beyond appearances, he had no idea if the detective harbored any human ailments that would endanger her life should she end up with child. Not to mention the fact that he wasn’t entirely sure how he felt about the concept despite his earlier rogue fantasy.

Most importantly of all, though, he would know the name of the man that had hurt her through sex. It was an abomination to him when humans twisted the pleasurable act into a weapon. To cause that kind of reaction from her meant that the mysterious college boyfriend had gone too far and hurt her. He would pay for that. Lucifer would make sure of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***Now y'all know what you're in for with this one! I'm hoping to have the next chapter tomorrow, so hang in there with me. Let me know if I missed any tags. I didn't know if I should put any trigger warnings about Chloe's past experiences, so if you have suggestions on that front, I will gladly take them! 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy the smut fest! I'm having a great time, and I look forward to seeing familiar faces and new ones, too. Drop me a line and let me know what you think! I reply to everyone.***


	5. Chloe

The next day, Chloe found herself whisked away from Los Angeles via Lucifer’s convertible. He’d offered to fly them in, but she’d insisted on the drive. Not only was it a more economical option, it was also more intimate. She wasn’t in any hurry to get to their destination; she was in a hurry to spend alone time with him. She wanted to ask him so many questions and learn everything about him. She wanted to share everything with him, too, which was a terrifying yet freeing feeling. She didn’t want to hide herself from him; she wanted true intimacy for the first time in her life. Even with Dan, Chloe had always kept parts of herself hidden and off-limits, but she finally felt safe enough with him to reveal it all, both good and bad.

That didn’t mean it would be easy, though.

“I still don’t understand why you won’t just let me stop by my apartment to pack a bag,” Chloe said to him for the fifth time as they sped down Highway 15 with the top down. “I don’t even have a toothbrush!”

He looked devilishly handsome with his shirtsleeves rolled up his forearms and the buttons undone to his chest. His eyes were hidden behind a dark pair of sunglasses, and she could smell his intoxicating cologne on the breeze. How did she manage to land someone so stupid hot? Realistically, she knew she was pretty, but she was nowhere near Lucifer’s caliber at all. Not only was he physical perfection, but he was the Devil incarnate, a fallen angel of the Silver City. She was a divorced LAPD detective with stress headaches and bills to pay. They couldn’t be more different than each other, but no one else had ever felt so right.

She still wasn’t entirely sure how to classify their relationship now and going forward, though. Everything had happened so quickly that they’d never had the chance to discuss it. How would this affect their working partnership? Where were the boundary lines and expectations for them both? Real life was approaching them quickly, and she still wasn’t sure how she fit into his life and vice versa. She knew what she wanted; she wanted him every single day. She’d wasted enough time being apart from him, and it had nearly cost her life. No way was she letting him go now. She wanted him to be all in with her, and that meant being a part of her daughter’s life, too. She needed to know his intentions before they returned home in four days’ time, and she would get her answers straight from the source.

“Like I’ve told you five times already, it isn’t necessary,” he replied with infuriating arrogance. “They have everything we will need onsite.”

Chloe squirmed in her seat. It went against her frugal nature to throw away money needlessly. She did the mental math of adding up the essentials in her head, and she winced at the likely total from purchasing it from the hotel’s shops. She could cover the cost, but she would be feeling the consequences of it for months. “Like I’ve told you five times,” she snapped back, “I want my own things! I want some bras and underwear, and god forbid, some jeans! Hell, I’d even take a pair of black leather booty shorts at this point!”

Lucifer threw his head back with laughter. “I will buy you all the booty shorts you want, Detective.” He paused to leer at her suggestively, and she felt her face flush with heat. “Have no fear, love. Your apartment will be finished by the time we return, and you can go back to wearing your own clothes. Until then, I will provide anything your heart desires, because that is what I want to do. Besides,” he added, “As charming as your detective outfits may be, they are not appropriate wear for what we’re going to do.”

Shame and desire warred within her, a common enough occurrence in his presence. She desperately wanted to accept his offer; what girl her age hadn’t wanted the Pretty Woman experience? But life had taught her a difficult lesson, and she’d earned her independence in every way that mattered. It went against her nature to gracefully accept any offer of help or assistance, and her stubbornness on the matter had been a large part of why her marriage to Dan had ultimately been doomed to fail. How could she reconcile accepting his gifts when she wasn’t even sure what they were to each other?

Taking a deep breath for courage and patience, she replied carefully, “I appreciate the sentiment, Lucifer, but it’s not necessary. It makes me uncomfortable at the thought of you spending so much money on me. Between the repairs to my apartment and this trip, you will have spent more than my yearly salary.”

She couldn’t read his expression from his profile. “Oh, I’ll have spent more than that,” he replied enigmatically. “But it’s nothing to concern yourself over. It will merely be a drop in a very large bucket for me. I have more money than I will ever be able to spend, and it pleases me to spend it on you. If you want to experience Las Vegas with me, Detective, we’re going to do it my way.”

She shivered, even in the dry heat of the desert. The steely undertone of his last words had her stomach fluttering with ridiculous butterflies. Accepting his control of this adventure felt like freefalling from an airplane to her. It was exhilarating, yet panic crawled up her throat, but she refused to pull the chute. Lucifer said he would catch her, and she trusted him to do it. “Okay, we’ll do it your way, Lucifer. For the next four days, you call all the shots, but when we get back home there’s going to be serious discussions about financial boundaries.”

Lucifer sniffed, his opinion on the matter evident from his lack of interest. “There’s nothing to discuss, love,” he informed her flippantly. “I believe you were the one that so helpfully explained that we were in a relationship, did you not? That means that what’s mine is yours, and you are mine.”

Chloe settled back in the comfy leather seat of his convertible and laughed. “I believe the saying goes ‘what’s mine is yours, and what’s yours is mine,’” she corrected him with a teasing smile.

He shrugged and stepped on the accelerator. “Same thing, Detective. Same thing.”

Their drive took approximately four hours, and they talked and laughed together the whole way. She’d been worried that Lucifer would try to pry the name of her college boyfriend from her after their interlude in the shower, but he thankfully never mentioned it again. She didn’t want to give him any reason to lose his temper unless it was it was with her, because she knew that he would never hurt her. As Linda had so aptly put it, she wanted Lucifer jealous enough to fuck her, but not enough to kill innocent humans.

That included her college boyfriend who was now happily married and a father of three children. Jason had been the quintessential California surfer boy, and she’d fallen for him with all the exuberance and lust of youth. They’d had a whirlwind lust affair for four months before she’d finally broken it off with him. It had taken her that long to realize that their so-called relationship was simply a continuing series of booty calls...literally. Sex with Jason had been electric, but he’d been obsessed with anal sex. It hadn’t taken him long to convince her to try it, and he’d eagerly pushed inside of her with no preparation and very little lubrication. It had been painful for her, but she’d never told him to stop. She’d been so young and so lonely that she hadn’t wanted to risk losing him, so she’d bit back on her objections and muffled her cries of pain in her arm as he’d fucked her ass hard and fast. When he’d finished and pulled her into his tanned arms, she’d lied to him when he’d asked her if she’d enjoyed it.

From that night forward, he’d fucked her ass almost every single time they were together, and Chloe had continued to let him for another month before she’d made up an excuse to break it off with him. He had never known that she’d endured the act for his pleasure alone, and she had never told him about the pain and humiliation she’d felt about it. Jason had never set out to intentionally hurt her, but he’d also been selfish with her body. She didn’t harbor any ill will toward him; she mostly blamed herself for allowing it to continue without saying something about it. She could have spoken up and said no at any time, and he would have honored her wishes, but he also would have gone looking for it elsewhere. Chloe had learned a lot about herself in the aftermath of that short relationship, and she’d ultimately become a stronger, more vocal proponent for herself because of him, but the psychological fear was still there. She’d never allowed any other partner to penetrate her there, and even Dan had quickly learned to never ask a second time.

With Lucifer, though, she wanted to replace those bad memories with good ones. She trusted him implicitly not to hurt her, and he’d proven himself more than adept so far. Last night in the shower had been a huge turning point for her. She’d faced her fear and shame head on, and he’d rewarded her with an orgasm so intense that she could swear she’d squirted. Today, her bottom was a touch sore, but nothing like the aftermath of Jason’s rough handling. In fact, she desperately hoped he would do it again later that night in their hotel. Just the thought of it had her cheeks flaming red as they pulled into the main strip that afternoon.

When Lucifer pulled into the luxurious, brightly lit hotel, she gasped in shock. “The Wynn? Lucifer, this place is outrageously expensive,” she exclaimed, her tone betraying her uneasiness. The Wynn was the type of place her mother had always wanted to stay as a famous actress but had never earned enough money to afford. That had never stopped her mother from living lavishly, and it had taken a toll on their household finances more than a few times. Chloe had learned about both excess and frugality in equal measure from her parents, but she’d always followed in her father’s footsteps instead of her mother’s.

He put the convertible in park and left it running as he exited the vehicle. As he rounded the front of the car, he answered her with a roguish grin, “Yes, I know. I’ve been here many times.”

He opened her door, and Chloe nervously allowed him to help her from the passenger seat. She smoothed down the wrinkled skirt of her simple sundress and accepted his elbow as a valet hustled eagerly to the driver’s side. “When did you have time to make reservations?” she questioned him as he led her confidently through the lobby toward the front desk.

He brought them to a halt in front of a middle-aged woman with a name tag that read _Jeanette, Customer Service Specialist_ , who beamed at them with unfeigned welcome. He gifted the tittering woman with one of his devastating smiles and addressed her, “I don’t need a reservation, do I, Jeannette?”

The plump blonde matron tucked her hair behind her ear and looked at him from beneath her lashes. “Of course not, Mr. Morningstar. You are one of our most valued guests here at The Wynn. We are always happy to accommodate you in anything you need. Anything you need,” Jeannette the Specialist emphasized without subtlety.

“Excellent,” he purred, pouring it on thick for the hapless employee. “I should like my usual room, please.”

Jeanette flushed, and her expression fell with distress. “Oh, I’m sorry, Mr. Morningstar, but the Encore Tower Suite Salon is currently occupied. We have the same room in a double queen, or I can offer you the Encore Parlor instead?”

Chloe watched in fascination to see how Lucifer would handle this inconvenience, and she was not disappointed by his response. “I’m afraid that won’t work for me, Jeanette,” he replied with apologetic disapproval. He took the woman’s hand between his own, and he leaned in as if confiding his darkest secrets and added, “You see, I’m going to be spending the next four days with my love, and we’re going to need a king sized bed for all the delicious things I’m going to do to her. I’m sure that whoever is currently occupying that room can be given enough incentive to vacate it. Just tell me their name and I will take care of it myself.”

Chloe rolled her eyes with barely disguised disgust as Jeanette giggled and waved her hand at him with faux censure. “Oh, you! You really are the devil, Mr. Morningstar. You know I can’t give out the names of guests, no matter how much I would like to.”

Her fascination was quickly turning into aggravation. “Lucifer, we can stay in a different room. I’m sure they have another one that’s just as nice as the one you want without having to kick someone out of it first.”

Reluctantly, Jeanette pulled her eyes away from Lucifer to focus on her for the first time. The employee blushed bright red and hastily retrieved her hand from Lucifer’s hold when she noticed Chloe’s raised eyebrow of censure. “I’m sure it wouldn’t hurt to call the guest and explain the situation. Perhaps they will be amenable to switching to an Encore Parlor.”

Lucifer looked smug and Chloe rolled her eyes as Jeanette made the call to the room. Even though she tried to keep her voice down, Chloe still heard the entirety of the conversation. “...Yes, Mr. DiCaprio. I apologize for the inconvenience, but it appears we’ve double-booked your room. Would you be amenable to a free upgrade to the two bedroom Duplex?....Yes, I apologize for inconvenience, sir, but our other guest-“

“Is that Leo?” Lucifer interrupted her before snagging the phone from her hand. Jeanette and Chloe both watched with shocked expressions as he proceeded to talk to the famous guest. “Leo, my friend, it’s Lucifer Morningstar....Yes, I’m doing very well, thank you. This is your lucky day. You still owe me a debt for helping you land the role of Jack in that dreadfully depressing movie, and I’m willing to settle it for your room. I’ll even throw in a full spa package for you and your guest for the inconvenience. Hmmm?....Excellent! Good man. Enjoy your stay, old friend. I know I certainly will.”

Chloe’s jaw hung open in shock as he handed the phone back to the flustered employee. “It’s all taken care of, my dear. If you would be so kind, please move Mr. DiCaprio to the next best room and arrange for a double spa package for him and his guest and place it all on my bill. We will be back in a few hours to check in properly.”

Jeanette’s head bobbled in her eagerness to comply, and he once again claimed Chloe’s arm and steered her deeper into the hotel. She finally managed to find her voice and exclaimed, “Lucifer! You just kicked Leonardo DiCaprio out of his hotel room! Who even does that?!”

The devil looked completely unfazed as he ushered her into one of the many restaurants within the hotel. “I do, Detective. It’s good to be the Devil in Sin City.”


	6. Chloe

After a quick stop for a late lunch of sushi, he proceeded to sweep her toward the shopping complex located in the hotel. Her eyes widened at the array of offerings from famous designers like Saint Laurent and Stella McCarthy among a dozen others. She had to continually remind herself that she’d given Lucifer full control over this little trip as he led her into shop after shop. Everywhere they went, they seemed to know who he was and treated them accordingly.

She quickly learned not to bother looking at the price tags and receipts as he handed her over to the eager salespeople that scented a large commission. She tried on dress after dress as Lucifer sat on a leather chair near the fitting rooms sipping on a tumbler of bourbon, and she allowed him to pick and choose his favorites indiscriminately. For three long hours, she modeled swimsuits, casual wear, evening dresses, and even lingerie for him as he continued to watch her with dark, twinkling eyes full of barely concealed lust. She’d only complained once at the growing pile of designer clothes, fragrance, shoes, accessories, and jewelry that were packaged up to be delivered to their room, but Lucifer refused to listen to reason.

As yet another happy salesperson slid his black AmEx credit card for an ungodly total, Chloe shook her head with a guilty conscience. “I don’t need another pair of sunglasses, Lucifer. They cost almost $600 and they don’t look any different from the ones I can buy at a department store for a fraction of the price!”

The salesgirl shot her a horrified look as she reverently wrapped the designer sunglasses and slid them into a bag. Chloe curled her nose in defiance at the snobby woman, and Lucifer replied lightly, “Need I remind you that you’ve given me carte blanche to do as I please for the next four days? If a simple pair of sunglasses is the trigger to rescind your offer, that does not bode well for either of us.”

Chloe bit her lip and looked down to avoid his piercing gaze. He was right, of course. She could say she trusted him until she was blue in the face, but it wouldn’t be true unless she put it to the test. Thoroughly chastised, she said softly, “You’re right, and I’m being ungrateful. I’m sorry, Lucifer. You are being very generous with me, and I’m not sure how to handle it.”

He took her hand and tucked it into the crook of his elbow as he led them to the next shop. “I don’t want your gratitude, Detective. I want your pleasure and your joy. If I can purchase something that makes your eyes sparkle and your face glow with happiness, I will do so eagerly. No matter the price tag, it costs me nothing to make you smile, and the rewards far outweigh the numbers on any bank statement.” They stopped outside yet another famous designer shop, and he reached out to brush his knuckles over the sharp ridge of her cheekbone. “You take care of everyone else, Detective, but no one else takes care of you. Allow me to prove that I am capable in your eyes.”

Tears stung at her eyes with needles of emotion, and she stepped into his arms to wind her own around his neck. He pulled her closer and lowered his lips to hover over her own, and she breathed, “You make me more than happy, Lucifer.” She kissed him softly, their lips clinging and parting reluctantly. “I’m ready to let go and let Satan.”

His lips smiled against hers briefly before kissing her deeper and with more passion than was appropriate for such a public place, but she didn’t care. She was too lost in the taste of bourbon on his tongue, the heat of his body against hers, and in the pulse of her clit at having him so close. She was ready to abandon their shopping expedition and head straight for their room, but he thwarted her by pulling away and gently tucking strands of her windswept hair behind her ear. “You don’t need to let go, love. Just hold on to me tighter.”

She didn’t even have to think about it. She nodded willingly and followed him wherever he led. For the next few hours, she helped him pick and choose his own clothing for their stay in Las Vegas. This time, she was the one reclining in a leather chair, sipping expensive wine, as he sought her input on his wardrobe. He tried on shoes, selected suits, and ordered emergency alterations. The salespeople jumped to do his bidding, many of them falling all over themselves to oblige him, and Chloe indulged the sinful thrill of power that unfurled in her chest each time he demanded something, and it was provided eagerly. She secretly enjoyed watching him exert his power over others and witnessing his natural ability to lead and take charge of a situation. She gleaned subtle hints of what it must have been like for him to rule over an entire dimension populated by demons like Legion. No one questioned his authority, and no one told him no. Apparently, not even her.

By the time they returned to the lobby of the hotel, their room was ready for them. Lucifer left her waiting by the elevator for several moments as he spoke quietly with the professional concierge at his desk. She saw the man begin writing down what Lucifer said to him and he nodded his eagerness to help. Lucifer concluded their business by pressing a wad of cash in his hand and clapping him on the shoulder before he rejoined her.

As they entered the elevator headed to their room, Chloe asked him curiously, “What was that all about?”

His gorgeous lips quirked at the corners with secrets, and he replied casually, “Well, Detective, there are certain things I need that cannot be found in this hotel. Instead of wasting my time searching for them, I have asked the concierge to procure them for me.”

They exited the elevator and approached the door to their suite, and Lucifer gallantly opened it wide for her to enter. “That sounds ominous,” she replied suspiciously. “I hope you told him to get me a toothbrush.”

Her worries about her oral hygiene faded as she took in the grandeur and elegance of the huge suite. She’d never stayed anywhere this nice, even during her press tour for _Hot Tub High School_. There was a full living room with a stocked wet bar, including a bottle of champagne on ice, and floor-to-ceiling windows that displayed the colorful, twinkling lights of the busy Las Vegas strip. There was even a separate massage room, powder room, and full bath with a marble tub and glass shower. The bedroom was also gorgeous with a huge king size bed that was covered in their shopping bags. The open closet doors revealed most of her new wardrobe already hanging for her perusal, and she found her more delicate items tucked into the drawers of a nearby dresser.

Once she’d had the time to marvel over their suite, he led her back to the bar where he popped the cork on the expensive bottle of champagne. He poured them both a glass and held his aloft in a toast. “To four days of sin with you, Detective.”

She smiled and clinked her glass to his gently. “To four days of sin with you, Lucifer.”

They finished their drinks before Chloe headed to the bathroom to wash away the dust and heat of their drive through the desert. She was gratified to see plenty of fancy soaps and shampoos, and even the sought-after toothbrush and toothpaste already waiting for her. As Lucifer busied himself unpacking the remainder of their shopping, Chloe treated herself to a long, steaming shower. She carefully shaved her legs and armpits, and mentally reminded herself to schedule another appointment for a bikini wax in the next few weeks. She’d always kept herself bare down below since she was a teen and waxing her lower lips had long been an indulgence that she’d allowed herself over the years.

After the shower, she wrapped her long hair in a towel and tucked another one around her body before she went in search of Lucifer. She found him at the door of their suite accepting several bags and packages from the professional concierge. She couldn’t see any tell-tale logos or brands on the packages, and her curiosity piqued as Lucifer peeled off several hundred-dollar bills and pressed them into the concierge’s hand. With a grateful tip of his head and a reminder that he was always available for more help, the hotel employee took his leave, and Lucifer closed and locked the door behind him.

“Hmmm, the mystery deepens,” Chloe teased him as he carried his contraband into the bedroom. She trailed behind him and looked over his shoulder as he began unpackaging his loot.

“It won’t remain a mystery for long, love,” he replied as he reached into a bag and retrieved a pair of padded wrist cuffs.

Chloe’s cheeks flushed with desire and embarrassment as he continued to pull items out of the bag including two vibrators, several different sizes of anal plugs, a blindfold, and a black bottle of lubricant. She wasn’t sure if she should be horrified that he’d sent a complete stranger to fetch these intimate things or turned on by the thought of him using them on her. She landed somewhere in the middle when she cleared her throat and finally said in a strained voice, “Wow, that is, uh, quite the collection you’ve got there, Lucifer.”

“It’s nothing compared to my collection at home, but it will do,” he replied certainly. “Would you like to try any of this now, Detective? We have several hours yet before our dinner reservation.”

Just that quick, her pussy swelled and grew wet for him. She wanted to try all of it, truth be told, but her voice refused to comply with her wishes. “I...I’m not sure where to start,” she admitted haltingly.

Lucifer turned away from the lurid items on the bed and tugged her gently against his chest. He tipped her face up to meet his gaze, and Chloe drank in his handsome features. His dark eyebrows were lowered in concern, and his gaze was piercing as if he could see into the very heart of her. “I would never do anything that you are not comfortable with trying, love. You know that, right?”

She nodded against the cradle of his palm on her cheek, and she forced herself to be honest with him. “It’s not easy for me to talk about sex, mostly because I’m not sure what I like or don’t. I do know that I trust you, Lucifer. I need you to push my limits and show me what it’s like to give myself over to you. Honestly, I need you to take control during sex. I don’t want to miss out on something amazing because of my fear or embarrassment.”

Twin flames flared to life behind his eyes, casting his expression in crimson shadow. “You have no idea how much I’ve wanted to hear that from your lips, Detective,” he purred, his voice deep and resonant. “I wonder if you truly know what you are asking of me, though. There are so many sinful things I want to do with you. If you truly want me to control your body and its responses, that means that you will deny me nothing I ask for or wish to do with you. If you are truly opposed to the idea, you have only to tell me ‘no’ or ‘stop’ and I will do so immediately. Otherwise, I will do as I please with you, but it will always end in your pleasure. I promise you that.”

She believed him. Oh, how she believed in his skill and ability to teach her new levels of desire and submission with someone she trusted with her life. She was ready for true intimacy for the first time in her life, and it was with the Devil himself. She was still scared to let go of her fear, but she would not allow it to stop her from taking the plunge. Still, she couldn’t risk giving him too much power over her. There were parts of her life that she would never let go, and he would need to respect that if they were going to commit themselves to each other permanently.

Licking her dry lips, she looked him straight in his red eyes and said, “I already agreed to give you control for the next four days, and I meant it. When we get back home, though, there will have to be rules.”

One side of his mouth curled up in an evil grin. “Yes, on both our parts. For now, I have four days to do whatever I want with you, and I don’t wish to waste any more of it on talking about it.” His eyelids lowered, dimming the red glow, and he said firmly, “Drop the towels and lean over the bed.”

Without hesitation, Chloe obeyed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***Bow chicka wow wow! I told you guys. The smut is poppin' in this one! Hope y'all keep on enjoying the ride!***


	7. Lucifer

Lucifer wanted nothing more than to plunge straight into her smooth, shiny cunt, but he would not risk her health again without assurances. He sidled up behind her and admired the slim curves of her naked body as he methodically stripped away his shirt, shoes, socks, and pants. When he was just as naked as she, he finally reached out to touch her. He ran his palms across the pale cheeks of her ass and spread her open to his hungry gaze. She was so gorgeous between her legs, and he didn’t think he would ever tire of wanting her. “Detective, I believe I have been remiss in addressing something important, and I can only apologize and correct my assumptions. While I do not carry or pass disease, I can no longer claim that my seed will not take root after the appearance of Charlie. Should I take further precautions by using condoms?”

Chloe lifted her red-stained face from the bed and looked over her shoulder at him. “You can wear them if you like, but you don’t have to. I have an IUD that prevents pregnancy.”

Both excessive relief and disappointment washed over him. While he didn’t know if he would ever be ready to be a father, he was quite positive he would enjoy the process of becoming one. Still, it was something they could discuss at greater length another time. “That’s brilliant, love, because I would sorely miss the sight of my come dripping from your lips.”

Her body shivered and her ass clenched in his grip. “ _Oh, fuck_ ,” he heard her whisper into the bedspread, and he couldn’t agree more.

Without hesitating any longer, he lowered himself to his knees so that he was eye-level with her beautiful, fragrant cunt. He leaned in, closed his eyes, and drew her essence in deep to his lungs, and his mouth flooded with saliva as her arousal mixed with the floral perfume of her soap. She was a ripe, juicy peach on a hot summer day, and he wanted to devour her. So, he did.

He used his hands to open her wider and dragged the flat of his tongue through the puffy lips of her sex. She moaned low in her chest and her hips tried to move, but he held her steady for his assault. He feasted on her lips, sucking them into his mouth and plunging his tongue into her depths to mine for more of her delicious essence. He didn’t care that his face was shiny with her juice; he was too busy suckling her clit and gently raking his teeth across the tender bud. Her legs began to shake his grasp, but he was relentless in tasting her. He even licked a path straight back to her crinkled opening and lathed it with his tongue until she begged for him to fuck her, but he was not ready to give her the relief she desired. He would not be satisfied until she came in his mouth and he could drink her down.

He focused then on her clit and added two fingers to her slick sheath. Her muscles squeezed and milked his fingers, pulling him in deeper, and still she begged for more. He lashed at her clit with his tongue and thrust his fingers in and out of her body until she finally seized and cried out with her climax. He pulled his fingers from her opening and replaced them with his lips and tongue, and he licked and sucked at the slippery, wet juices that poured from her swollen lips. When he was sure that the last aftershock of her climax had passed, he stood back to his feet, flipped her onto her back, and hooked her knees over his elbows. He pushed her legs back to her chest, opening her thighs wide to receive him, and planted his hands on the bed close to her ribs. He leaned in and kissed her roughly, and she opened herself up to his passion. He fed her the flavor of her climax with his tongue and she sucked on it eagerly as he lined his weeping cock up with her soft, heated opening.

He paused with just the tip of it plugging her entrance and rasped, “You are perfect in every way, Detective.” And he pushed inside her with one, firm thrust.

Their groans rang in out in unison as he cleaved her open with his thick, hard cock. She was tight and slick and hot, just as he liked her, and he withdrew and slammed his hips home again just to feel her squeeze him impossibly tighter. Her hands scrabbled across his shoulders, her nails scoring lines in his flesh, as he proceeded to fuck her with slow, hard thrusts that hit the end of her each time. She cried out his name over and over as he kissed her lips, nipped her throat, and suckled at her breasts as he continued to revel in the welcoming warmth of her body. She was so precious to him, so fragile and human beneath him, but he could no longer hold back the primal need to claim her and control her body, especially when she writhed and begged him for more.

He moved his right hand over her chest and lay his palm flat against his mark that resided over her heart and pierced her down to her soul. He closed his eyes and he could feel their connection through the mark pulsing against his hand, and he tugged at her soul to see if it would obey him. “Oh!” she cried out, her shoulders leaving the bed as her body tremored and shook beneath him with another orgasm that left her breathless. “What was that?” she asked weakly, even as he continued to plumb her depths with his cock.

A wicked grin curled his lips as he hooked his hands around her shoulders and used his leverage to fuck her harder. “That was my mark on your soul, and it will listen and obey my every command.” He could feel his release swelling inside of him, clamoring to empty himself deep in her womb, and he wanted her to milk him of every drop. His eyes glowed red in the darkening bedroom, and his mark flared brilliant blue as he growled, “Squeeze me and drain me of my seed with your tight cunt, Detective. Come hard for me so that I may take my pleasure, too.”

Her breath caught in her throat and she strained against him as her orgasm ripped through her with vicious intensity. Lucifer cursed as her cunt clamped down on him tight enough to prevent him from moving, and her muscles contracted and pulsed around him until he exploded and shuddered through his climax. His vision turned grey with the force of his coming, and his hips slapped against her ass rhythmically as he poured every bit of himself out inside her. He pushed as deep as he could go until she hummed a complaint at the pressure, and he reluctantly pulled back and out of her swollen entrance. He kissed across her closed eyelids, down her nose, and paused to give her a thorough one at her lips before he removed the weight of his body from pressing her into the mattress.

Chloe lay on the bed with her eyes closed and her legs and arms sprawled out with wanton abandon. She looked well-fucked and satisfied with her lips curled up in a soft smile. Though he was loathe to remove his seed from her body, he retrieved her bath towel and cleaned her back up, and she lay pliant and unresisting for him. With a final kiss, he murmured against her lips, “I’m going to take a shower, love. Dinner is in one hour. Wear the blue dress and silver heels.”

Her eyelids peeled open slowly and she appeared to have difficulty focusing on him. “Are you sure we can’t just order room service and stay in bed instead?” she asked, stretching her arms over her head with feline grace. “We didn’t even get to try any of your new toys.”

Though it was more than tempting, it was not part of his plan for this night. “All in good time, my love. First, we will have a scandalously expensive dinner, and then we will make our rounds through the casinos. What do you say, Detective? Do you feel lucky tonight?”

She struggled to prop herself up on her elbows, and Lucifer drank in the long, slender curves of her naked body. She was so delicious, but far too thin. The Detective was always a slender person, but she’d dropped even more weight during the time that he’d returned to Hell, and he worried about her health. He wanted to feel soft flesh over her bones and to add a bit of cushion to her luscious bottom. He didn’t want to change her; he just wanted her to be healthy and happy. Hopefully, she would be more of both by the time he was done with her over the next four days.

She wiggled her eyebrows and offered him a teasing wink of her eye. “I don’t know. I’ve already gotten lucky once. Do you think it can happen again?”

Oh, he liked this side of her very much. Chloe Decker had him by the balls, and he was pretty sure she knew it. “Detective, I have a feeling that you’ll put Lady Luck out of a job by the end of this night.”

She shivered and her nipples tightened. He couldn’t wait to see them tenting the fabric of her dress. “How about I take another shower with you and get a head start?”

His cock liked the sound of that based upon it stiffening and rising toward his belly button, but there would be time to sate that hunger later. The Detective needed to eat well to keep up her strength, and their reservation at Prime Steakhouse at the Bellagio had been hard won, even for him. As much as he wanted to stay closed up in their room for four days straight, he also wanted to spoil her with luxury, food, and fun while on this trip. She deserved to be pampered and wooed properly, and he meant to make it an experience she would never forget.

“Do not try to tempt the Devil, my love,” he warned her lightly. “It’s a game you are not qualified to win.”

Chloe licked her bottom lip and her blue eyes were hooded with lust. “We’ll see about that.”

He grasped his hard cock in a punishing grip and reminded himself that he had plans. He would not allow her to derail them, no matter how enticing her offer. “Detective, you are dangerously close to earning your first spanking. We leave for the restaurant in forty-five minutes,” he informed her with as much dignity as he could possess while holding his bloody cock. “Blue dress, silver heels, hair down.”

Before she could reply, he spun on his heel and headed for the adjoining bathroom. He needed to pull himself out of her orbit for a bit to regain his senses. Everything about her evoked such strong emotions in him that he wasn’t sure how to handle it. He wanted to cherish her and protect her, but he also wanted to fuck her hard enough to make her scream. His feelings had only grown stronger and more potent since she’d died in his arms. He’d lived without her for only minutes, and it had been worse torture than his father casting him out and sentencing him to an eternity in Hell. Now that he had her back, he would do anything in his power to make her happy so long as she never left him again. He would give her everything she wanted and needed so long as she gave him back her love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***Here's a little more smut to tide y'all over. I'm feverishly working on the next chapter, but I am tired after a long, busy Monday, so it may be another day or two before I have it ready. I'm stoked you guys are enjoying this story as much as I am writing it! You guys rock my socks off, and I got nothing but love for all y'all!***


	8. Lucifer

Lucifer nearly changed his mind about staying in the room when Chloe presented herself less than forty-five minutes later. She was absolutely stunning in her sapphire blue evening gown. It was a simple, yet elegant dress that cinched at her shoulders before falling into a deep plunge between her breasts and all the way down to the middle of her stomach. The skirt was long and flowing, but each side had a slit that ran all the way up to mid-thigh that gave tantalizing flashes of her long legs with each step. Though the fabric across her breasts was gathered in a slim belt at her waist, he could still see the twin bumps of her nipples beneath the soft shimmer of her dress.

Though she hadn’t taken an active interest in most of their purchases, she had been very attentive at the makeup counters. She had been the one to select her powders and potions with a savvy eye. Normally, she didn’t wear much makeup, and he tended to forget that she had once been a budding actress, but she had apparently not forgotten any of her skills. Her eyes glowed a more vibrant blue with the backdrop of black mascara, winged eyeliner, and smoky shadow. Her luscious lips were painted a deep cherry that made his mouth go dry at the thought of seeing them wrapped his around his cock. Her dark, golden hair cascaded over her shoulders in loose waves that called out to him to test their silky texture in his fist. She was not just beautiful; she was a bombshell.

“Forget dinner,” Lucifer said, closing the gap between them, “You look good enough to eat.”

She smiled and held out a staying hand against his chest. “Oh, no, you don’t,” she warned him teasingly. “You had your chance to stay here and order room service. I’m all dressed up and ready to go out like you told me to. I believe you also promised me dinner and slots, too.”

He captured her wrist and held it gently as he seamlessly retrieved the hidden item in his pocket. She watched him curiously as he draped it over her wrist before fastening the impossibly small hooks until it was wrapped securely around her narrow wrist. The bracelet had caught his eye almost immediately during their shopping trip, and he knew it belonged to her. It was a stunning tennis bracelet with marquis diamonds and sapphires in alternating colors, and the dark blue gems were teardrops in the shape of wings. This bracelet was the entire reason he’d insisted on her current wardrobe; he couldn’t wait any longer to give it to her. “One last addition to your outfit, and you will be red carpet ready.”

When he released her wrist, she raised it up to better view her new accessory. Her eyes widened and turned glassy as she delicately touched the glimmering jewels with her other hand. Her expression was shocked, and he hoped pleased, and her tone was awed as she breathed, “Lucifer, this is beautiful!”

He felt unaccountably embarrassed by her reaction. He had given many gifts to scores of humans and demons over the years, but none of them had ever been so sincerely moved or looked at him with such affection. “Only because you are wearing it, love,” he replied smoothly, yet honestly.

She spun the bracelet around on her wrist, running her fingernail over each stone. “It’s so delicate! What if I break it or lose it?” she asked, sudden fear making her snap her gaze to his.

Just then, his phone buzzed in the pocket of his suit jacket, altering him to the arrival of their driver. He took her hand and tucked it in the crook of his elbow and led her toward the door of their suite. “Then I shall buy you another one, Detective,” he replied matter-of-factly. “Or a dozen others if you want them. Jewels were made to be worn by women such as you.”

She blushed prettily and opened her mouth to make a reply, but she ultimately said only, “Thank you, Lucifer. It’s beautiful, and I will take very good care of it.”

He wasn’t sure what to do with her gratitude, so he changed the topic as they boarded the elevator to the lobby. When she asked where they were headed, he told her about Prime Steakhouse located in the Bellagio where they could make the rounds of the gambling tables afterward. Her eyes sparkled with excitement as he helped her into their car, and they arrived at their destination just in time for their reservation.

As they walked through the dining room behind the host, Lucifer noticed heads turning to look at them, or more accurately, at her. Chloe exuded an elegant grace that spoke of royalty in her blood, and she carried herself with confidence and charm as she offered smiles and a tip of the head to anyone who caught her eye. Men and women alike turned to watch her while trying to figure out why she looked so familiar to them. Lucifer could easily see her walking a red carpet for the Oscars instead of chasing down perps and catching murderers, but he was selfishly glad that he wouldn’t have to have share her with an adoring public.

Their dinner was everything that Lucifer had hoped it would be. Their table was on the outside lanai close to the majestic water fountains and with a perfect view of the illuminated Eiffel Tower. The weather was perfect; neither too hot, nor too cold, and a light breeze from the fountains brought them fresh air and the scent of rich food. The atmosphere was hushed and romantic, and their conversation flowed easily over their shared bottle of wine. He ensured that plenty of food was brought to their table from appetizers of chilled shellfish to the main course of steak and truffle mashed potatoes, and he was gratified when she enjoyed every bite. They tarried after the last dishes were swept away, finishing their wine as he whispered in her ear, _“I can’t wait to crawl beneath your skirt and taste your lips.”_ Her cheeks turned pink with an attractive blush, and she shushed him while looking around to see if they’d been overheard. Lucifer couldn’t help but throw his head back to laugh with pure happiness. She made him feel both young and ancient, both devil and angel. She made him feel joy for the first time in his very long life.

When they left the restaurant, they strolled through the Bellagio taking in the sights as they headed toward the noisy casino. Once inside the sprawling space, they paused to take in the controlled chaos of the bustling gambling hall. Even for a Wednesday evening, the place was packed with people of all walks of life. Chloe gripped his arm as her eyes darted from one game to the next, and he could feel the electric excitement circulating in her blood. After securing her playing card and watching her tuck it inside her clutch, he led her further into the casino and headed toward the high-limit lounge. The atmosphere would be more controlled there and easier for him to keep an eye on her with the added bonus of top-shelf liquor. If the detective wanted to sin with him in Las Vegas, she would do it in style.

“Well, Detective, where should you like to start first?” he asked her, escorting her into the exclusive club section of the casino, heading for the speakeasy style bar. The small club was full of immaculately dressed people gambling away thousands of dollars that they would never miss. There were couples and singles, both older and younger, and several small groups of people that laughed and drank as they made their way from table to table as uniformed servers threaded seamlessly through them delivering drinks. One rowdy crowd of four young men appeared to be celebrating a little too much, but they seemed harmless enough as they traded ribald jokes and laughter over a hand of Five Card Stud.

He could see her pulse jump in her throat with adrenaline, and she confessed, “I don’t really know, to be honest. I’ve never actually gone to a casino unless it involved a crime scene.”

Lucifer was appalled and delighted. “Detective, you’ve never indulged in the rush of making a professional bet? How very moral of you,” he teased her with a wicked grin as the bartender poured their tumblers of Woodford Reserve bourbon. “It looks like I get to pop your cherry tonight.”

Chloe accepted her drink from the smirking bartender with cool, confident grace and held it up in a toast to his own. “To the first of many times to come,” she announced, her blue eyes flashing with sly innuendo.

His cock stiffened behind his zipper, and his adrenaline spiked in response to her bravado. He clinked his crystal tumbler against hers and replied silkily, “And come, and come, and come.”

She shivered and raised her glass to her dark cherry lips. He watched with utter fascination as she rolled the liquor around on her tongue, savoring it, before she swallowed the aged bourbon and licked her bottom lip. “What are we waiting for? Lead me now into temptation, Mr. Morningstar.”

With a tip of his head in agreement, he led her toward the craps table, one of his favorite games of chance, as he reviewed the rules with her. Thankfully, she’d already been familiar with the game, even if she hadn’t played it before, so she was ready to place her first bet when they sidled up to the table. Lucifer offered her advice on where to place her bets, and she eagerly listened and followed it. When she held the dice in her loosely clenched fist, she flashed him a naughty grin and held it to his lips.

“Blow on them for luck?” she asked him, her blue eyes twinkling with mischief.

Without breaking eye contact, he called upon both his demonic magic and angelic blessing, and he infused his breath with it as he blew it out between his pursed lips. She shivered and her nipples hardened beneath the gauzy fabric of her dress, and she gave him wink as she tossed the dice across the table. As he knew they would, the dice landed perfectly on a seven. The dealer announced her win, and she whooped with excitement and threw her arms around him for a jubilant hug. He pressed a firm kiss to her cherry lips and said, “Well done, Detective! You’re a natural. This time, double your bet.”

She nodded eagerly and accepted the dice from the dealer’s rattan stick as she followed his advice. With a shivery breath, she tossed the dice again, and again she was a winner. Lucifer adored the joy and exhilaration that illuminated her beautiful face as she eagerly placed another bet. After two more wins, she began to draw a crowd of interested and curious players that wanted to be a part of exciting atmosphere surrounding her. After she collected two more wins, the table was surrounded by women in evening dresses and men in designer suits, and all of their eyes shone with greedy luster like sharks encountering a school of fish. He knew her winning streak would come to an end soon, though, because the superstitious pit boss would signal the dealer to switch for a new pair of dice, and that would eliminate his influence over her luck. He knew it was cheating to use his power to ensure she won, but it was worth it to see her cheer and give high-fives to her audience when she won again.

It wasn’t long until he felt the solid bulk of a security guard standing a little too close to be accidental. A deep, rumbling voice said softly in his ear, “Mr. Morningstar, The Boss would like a word.”

He sighed heavily, annoyed at the interruption to their fun. “Tell your boss that I’m just here as a spectator. I haven’t placed the first bet.”

The giant of a man paused for a long moment before he rumbled, “Mr. Morningstar, I’m not going to go away. You can either come with me now amicably, or I can make a big scene in front of your lady friend. Your choice.”

Damn humans and their bloody rules. Still, he had known that bringing Chloe to this particular casino was not without its risks. He and the pit boss knew each other quite well, and the last time they’d met, he had been informed in no uncertain terms that he was not allowed near the tables or he would be kicked out permanently. He had no one to blame but himself; he really shouldn’t have fleeced the casino of nearly a million dollars the last time he’d been there.

“Very well,” Lucifer replied in a bored tone. “Let me inform my guest, and I will come along willingly.” He intercepted her ecstatic hug after another win, and he saw the dealer seamlessly switch out the dice for new ones. He had a feeling that her winning streak was coming to an abrupt end. He pulled back from her and said quickly, “Love, I need to step away for a few moments. Will you be quite alright here alone for a bit?”

She nodded confidently, but her eyebrows lowered in concern. “Of course, I’ll be alright. Is there something wrong?” she asked, her detective training kicking in reflexively.

“No, nothing like that, Detective,” he replied, easing her worry with sincerity. “An old friend of mine wishes to have a private conversation. I shouldn’t be long.”

She nodded again, but this time with less confidence. She picked up the new dice and reluctantly turned back to her game and her crowd of cheerleaders. His spot was filled in quickly as he stepped away from her side, and he frowned as he watched the four rowdy young friends monopolize her attention. He didn’t like how they looked at her with recognition and predatory lust in their eyes, and he wanted nothing more than to rip their limbs off and beat them to death with them. It was a completely irrational thought, and he knew it, but he couldn’t seem to help himself.

“Let’s go, Mr. Morningstar,” the hulking security guard dressed in a suit prodded him.

With a nasty curse, he spun on his heel and resolved to make this a very short meeting. He only had four days left to secure her as his forever, and he didn’t want to waste even a second of it without her. He would clear up this misunderstanding in short order, and he would rejoin her side, even if it meant abandoning their night out early. In fact, as soon as he was done with this meeting, he was going to load her into their car and take her straight back to their room where he wouldn’t have to share her with anyone.

He straightened his tie and adjusted his cuffs, and he took the lead heading back toward the private offices. He knew exactly where he was going, because he had been there more than a few times over the past several years. He had been summoned by The Boss several times for a “private word” that usually was just her shouting his name over and over again as he’d fucked her against her desk. If she was expecting the same this time, however, she would be sorely disappointed. He was going to settle his tab with her, and then he was going to take Chloe back to their room and do bad things to her. So help him, Dad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***Thanks for being patient, friends! I'm going to try to post the next chapter before the weekend, but then I will be out of town for a few days. I promise I will not leave you hanging for long! Thank you to everyone who takes the time to comment, and to everyone who gives me kudos love. Y'all are the tasty foam on top of my latte!***


	9. Chloe

Some of Chloe’s joy and excitement over her winning streak leached away the moment Lucifer left her side. She had a feeling that this “old friend” wasn’t exactly a platonic one, but she couldn’t be sure until he returned. With nothing else left to do, she placed another bet and tossed the dice. For the first time, her winning streak was broken, and she lost nearly everything she’d won. Her spirits deflated, and the curious crowd dispersed almost immediately with the exception of four well-dressed men that appeared to be friends.

“Tough luck,” one of the young men said to her with chummy familiarity. “That was quite the hot streak you had going.”

Chloe nodded and smiled as she collected her meager winnings and thanked the dealer. “Yes, it was, but I think I should have stopped while I was ahead. Oh, well. Maybe I’ll try my luck at blackjack next.”

The leader of their little group rushed to offer, “What about a drink? We’re in between games, too.”

Chloe started to demure and make an excuse, but then she remembered what she and Linda had discussed a few days back and changed her mind. “Sure, why not?” she replied with a charming smile.

All four of the young men rushed to introduce themselves as they strolled to the bar. She quickly learned that the four men were in Vegas for a week-long bachelor party for the one named Benjamin. He seemed like an earnest, likeable younger man who behaved like he’d rather be at home with his fiancé. The clear leader of the pack, Austin, was the older brother and best man to Benjamin, and he oozed with practiced charm. He was quite handsome, and clearly wealthy, and Chloe may have even been attracted him if she’d met him three years ago. Now, he struck her as a wannabe playboy millionaire, and he came off as desperate instead of charming. The remaining two men were their friends and groomsmen, Nico and Xander. All four of them could have been typecast as extras in any Hollywood movie about privileged white male stockbrokers on holiday. She didn’t get any malicious vibes off them, but that didn’t mean that they didn’t have an agenda in speaking to her.

Austin took the lead and ordered her drink as she made polite conversation with the others, but he resumed control of it as he handed her a martini glass. “Now that you know our names,” he segued smoothly into the mix, “You should tell us yours. But I think I already know it.”  

Chloe’s guards immediately flew up. It had been a while since she’d been recognized, but she’d encountered it enough to predict the signs. With a wry smile, she confirmed his suspicions. “It’s nice to meet you all. My name is Chloe Decker.”

All four of them erupted into excited chatter and shouts of “Bro, you were right! It’s really her!” and Austin’s smug reply of “Pay up, bitches. You should know better than to bet against me.” Chloe’s eyebrow arched as she witnessed their grumbling exchange of money. She wasn’t sure if she was more annoyed that they’d made a bet about her, or that they’d wagered such a low amount. Each of the three other men pulled out their wallets and counted out $100 to place in Austin’s upturned hand and he pocketed their cash neatly in his suit’s breast pocket.

Chloe sipped her chocolate martini and finally interrupted their noise. “Thank you for the drink. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to go look for my date.” Without waiting for their reply, she began to walk away.

A firm hand on her arm arrested her forward progress, and she whipped her head around to see who dared be that stupid. Austin had the good grace to drop his hand immediately and held them up in a sign of peace when he registered her death glare. “I’m sorry! I shouldn’t have grabbed you, but I wanted to explain why we’re acting like immature idiots. Please stay and finish your drink. We’re actually really big fans of yours.”

Chloe waffled between the desire to walk away and the temptation of using them to incite Lucifer’s passion. Ultimately, she graciously gave them one more chance to redeem themselves. “Considering my movie career began and ended with only one movie, I’m assuming you recognized me from _Hot Tub High School_?” she asked, already knowing the answer.

“Oh, yeah,” Austin answered proudly. “They didn’t believe me when I told them you were her.”

Benjamin sighed heavily and explained, “Austin here had a bit of a crush on you back in high school.”

“More like obsession,” one of the others refuted. Chloe had already forgotten their names, and she wasn’t fussed about remembering them, either. “He watched that movie so many times that he had to keep buying it.”

“Yeah,” chimed in the other anonymous bro. “He even had a poster of you hanging in his dorm room all through college. No matter how much his girlfriends complained, he refused to take it down.”

Austin’s cheeks turned a bit red, but it could have been the effects of all the alcohol they had apparently imbibed instead of embarrassment. “Shut up, you assholes. You guys never complained about watching it. I bet you all still have copies of it on DVD.”

Chloe listened to their confessions with mounting annoyance. The whole reason she’d abandoned acting was because she hated the idea of being a sex symbol. She didn’t want to be just another picture in some dude’s Spank Bank, and she didn’t want to feel obligated to engage with strangers who had seen her naked on film. “I guess I should thank you for the royalties,” she quipped lightly, steering clear of fanboy nonsense. “That movie allowed me to save money for my daughter’s college education, but I don’t act anymore.”

Unfortunately, they were too drunk to take the hint. All of them began talking at once, recounting their memories of watching her topless in that movie, and teasing their friend about his celebrity crush. This led to the inevitable requests for autographs and pictures, and Chloe took a deep, fortifying drink of her martini in order to get through it. Austin lamented that he didn’t have memorabilia on him for her to sign, Benjamin called the bartender for an ink pen, and one of the others snatched several bar napkins and lined them up in a row. “Can you make mine out to say, ‘Thanks for the best night of my life, Nico’? My buddies back home are going to be so jealous!”

Though she didn’t fulfil his request, she still reluctantly signed four cocktail napkins with phrases like _Congrats on your wedding!_ and _So nice to meet you!_ along with her signature. Then they started pulling out their cell phones and jockeying for position in order to take selfies with her. She felt like an imposter posing for photos with strangers. She wasn’t a Hollywood actress; she was an LAPD detective with the highest solve rate in the city. They weren’t in awe of her because of her hard work and dedication to solving crimes. They were mesmerized by her because they had seen her 19-year-old breasts on a low budget rip-off of _Fast Times at Ridgemont High_. She tried to be gracious as she posed with each of them for a quick picture, but that all changed when Austin took his turn last.

Instead of sidling up next to her and leaning in for the shot, he maneuvered himself until he was standing right behind her. She started to step away from him, but he wound his arm around her waist and tucked his chin over her shoulder as he positioned the phone at just the right angle. She was just about to break free of his grip and dress him down for his presumption, but he whispered in her ear, “You look so fucking hot in that dress.”

On instinct, she turned her face toward him to tell him to fuck off, but he had another trick up his sleeve. Taking advantage of his position, he leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. Shock froze her solid for precious seconds, during which she heard the sound of the camera shutter, before she was able to regain her senses and push him away.

“You asshole!” she seethed, wiping her lips of the foul taste of his breath. “You just sexually assaulted me. Do you really believe that just because I took my top off for a shitty movie that it entitles you to access to my body?”

His friends crowded around them to try to smooth over his faux pas, but they were abruptly swept aside and thrown into nearby tables and chairs. An inhuman snarl preceded the appearance of Lucifer, and Chloe quaked at the bloodlust that illuminated his irises with crimson light. He didn’t pause or hesitate as he lifted Austin into the air by his throat. His shiny loafers kicked at the air as he looked down upon the Devil himself, and his face slowly began to turn an alarming purple shade as he gasped for breath. “You dared take something that didn’t belong to you. You dared to steal what is _mine_.”

The entire casino fell into an unnatural silence, and Chloe looked around nervously as they suddenly became the center of everyone’s attention. She could already see big, burly security guards heading in their direction, and some people had their cell phones out to record the episode. She couldn’t let Lucifer risk his freedom again so soon after being freed from another prison, and if he didn’t dim his devil eyes, he could end up somewhere even worse than Las Vegas jail.

She placed a cautious hand on his arm and murmured urgently, “Lucifer, you have to let him go. All he did was steal a kiss from his college celebrity crush. Yes, it was stupid thing to do, but he’s drunk. Let security handle the consequences of his behavior.”

Lucifer’s fingers squeezed tighter around Austin’s throat, and terrible noises were choking from his lungs as his eyeballs started to bulge with lack of oxygen. “He stole from me, and I will be the one to exact punishment, as is my due.”

Time was running out for them, but mostly for Austin. She had to break through to him now or everything was going to go to Hell in a handbag. “Lucifer, I’m perfectly fine. I just want to leave. I am begging you, please, put that man down and take me back to our room.”

The bloodred light in his eyes dimmed until they returned to his human dark brown, and he tossed the unconscious Austin at the feet of the approaching security guards. She knew that he was holding on to his temper by a thread; his body was tense, his breaths were hard and fast, and the muscle in his jaw clenched and unclenched. She needed to get them out of there fast.

Addressing the security guards rousing and helping lift Austin unsteadily to his feet, Chloe said crisply, “This man and his friends have had too much to drink and need to be removed. That one,” she pointed at the sick-looking Austin, “Kissed me without my permission. I won’t press charges and drag your casino into a public sexual assault scandal if we are allowed to leave right now and forget all of this ever happened.”

With abrupt, concise movements, Lucifer retrieved his wallet from the pocket inside his suit coat. He opened it, pinched a thick stack of hundred-dollar bills, and tossed on them on the floor at the feet of the glowering security guards. “Tell your boss this should cover any incidentals.” His nostrils flared with his fury, but his tone was ice cold when he announced, “Let’s go, Detective.”

Chloe confidently hooked her arm through his elbow, grabbed her clutch, and walked away with her head held high.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***To my bloodthirsty friends, I apologize that Lucifer wasn't allowed to destroy the bros, but it would have completely changed the trajectory of our story. It's difficult to have sexy times if he's being detained for murder. Chloe would much rather he focus all that devilish passion on her ;)
> 
> I will do my very best to post the next chapter before I leave town on Saturday. I'm going to visit my bestie of twelve years and her adorable baby for the night, but I will be back on Sunday. I apologize if I don't answer your amazing comments right away; she has no wifi and terrible phone reception at her house. I promise not to leave you guys hanging too long! I am having a blast writing this story with you guys along for the ride. Y'all complete me.***


	10. Chloe

“...confiscate their phones and erase all images before your guards release them,” Lucifer said into his cell phone, his voice clipped and hard.

Chloe had no idea who he was speaking to, but she could only assume it was the nameless pit boss of the casino. They were in the back of the hired car, speeding back to their hotel. Though his arm held her tight to his side, he had not looked at or spoken to her since they’d left. He ended his terse call with a reminder to send him the bill for any unforeseen expenses and tucked his phone in his suit pocket. Tense silence fell over the car as it pulled into the busy traffic headed back to their own hotel.   

Lucifer didn’t say another word during the tense, speedy journey from the Belaggio back to the Wynn. Chloe didn’t speak, either. She had a feeling that Lucifer was holding on by a very thin thread, and it was quickly becoming unraveled. She wanted to make sure they were quite alone when he snapped, so she felt her best course of action was to say nothing for the moment. As a proud, independent woman, she shouldn’t be secretly thrilled by his uncontrolled protectiveness of her, but she couldn’t seem to help herself. She was a nothing more than a puddle in her panties after witnessing his defense of her, but there was fear there, too. Not fear of him hurting her, but her fear of him hurting others. She loved the darkest parts of him, but she much preferred to have the Devil in the sheets, and Lucifer in the streets. She definitely wanted all of him out of prison or a science lab.

Once they reached their hotel, Lucifer guided her straight to the private elevator without returning any of the friendly greetings of the staff. Chloe’s nerves wound tighter in nervous anticipation as Lucifer glared at the blinking numbers as if they were purposely going slower than normal. He hadn’t even looked at her since they’d left the fraught scene, and she couldn’t help but wonder if he was truly angry at her, too. Still, he had never stopped touching her, even in their car, and that gave her hope that she may be able to salvage the rest of their night.

The tense and loaded silence between them had swelled and grown uncomfortable with its mass, and Chloe could no longer bear the weight of it. “Lucifer, I—” she began to blurt, but he cut her off abruptly.

“Not yet,” he said through gritted teeth.

She lifted her chin in defiance, but she did not speak again. The elevator finally came to a stop on their floor, and they disembarked for the short walk to the door of their suite. With crisp, precise motions, Lucifer inserted the digital card into the handle, and the locking mechanism disengaged with the blink of a small green light. He pushed open the door and held it for her, and she walked past him without even so much as a thank you. Chloe shivered as he closed the door gently behind them before engaging the keyless deadbolt, and she waited for him to make the first move.

She startled when his low, controlled voice asked, “Are you alright? Did any of them hurt you in any way?”

Chloe dared to raise her gaze to his own, and she swallowed thickly when they began to shimmer with pure lava. He was so still that he could have been made of stone, and she knew that the time was hand. “I told you; I’m fine, Lucifer. They were just fanboys of my topless scene in that stupid movie. They were harmless for the most part.”

His eyes flamed to full brightness, and his teeth were bared as he stalked closer to her. “They were not _harmless_ , Detective,” he bit out harshly. “Have no doubt that they wanted you enough to lose all sense of right and wrong. My former kingdom is full of damned souls just like theirs who went too far to get what they wanted from the object of their desire.”

Chloe tried to stand her ground as he loomed over her, but his fearsome expression made her take a step back. That didn’t mean she wouldn’t fight back, though. “I had it under control, Lucifer. I’ve been taking care of myself for a very long time.”

His laughter was deep and mocking as he advanced enough to force her to take another backward step. “You had it under control, did you? What could you have done if they’d decided to take their drunken fantasies further and forced you back to their rooms? What would you have done against four determined men without your shield and gun?” Chloe’s back pressed against the wall outside the bedroom, and Lucifer crowded into her, his height forcing her to meet his glowing red gaze. “I will not lose you again.”

Chloe braced her hands against his heaving chest, but she didn’t push him away. “I understand that, Lucifer, because I don’t want to lose you again, either. You can’t just go around choking and hurting every person who hits on me. Someday, your money and influence won’t be enough to keep you out of jail or worse.”

He leaned in to breathe the skin along her neck, and his words were a dark hiss in her ear. “What would you have me do, Detective? I will not stand idly by and do nothing when you are in danger.”

Cautiously, she allowed her hands to travel up his chest, under his jacket, and over his shoulders until the suit coat slid down his arms. He allowed it to drop from his arms to land on the floor in a graceless heap. “I get that, Lucifer, but I wasn’t in any danger. The place was crawling with security guards, witnesses, and cameras, all of which may have seen your devil eyes and unnatural strength. It was an overboard reaction, the kind that could get you noticed for all the wrong reasons.”

He pushed the shoulders of her sleeveless dress over her shoulders, and her dress parted to hang by the narrow belt at her waist. Chloe’s breaths were coming faster, and her nipples pebbled under the air-conditioned breeze and heated crimson gaze of his eyes. Her heart stuttered when his skin began to change before her eyes. Like glowing coals, his devil face flickered beneath the surface of his humanity, and his hands turned mottled red tipped with wicked, black claws. She gasped as those hands swept over her ribs and filled themselves with her breasts, squeezing just a little too hard and pinching her nipples just a little too much. “I can no longer seem to control myself around you, Detective,” he confessed his sin willingly with a harsh whisper. “The things I feel when I’m with you are too big to contain. What do I do with the devil’s rage and desire when it flares? How do I temper the fire that burns in my soul for you?”

With shaking hands, Chloe began unbuttoning his dress shirt. It was now or never. If she were going to have the Devil side of him again, she would have to be brave and ask for it. She was willing to bear the consequences of getting what she asked for, because she knew that Lucifer would never hurt her, but it was still difficult for her to voice it. But she did it anyway. “You don’t have to control it all the time,” she replied, her voice quivering with nerves. “Unleash yourself on me, Lucifer. Sate your passion with my body. Take me, possess me, claim me a million times over, but only when we are alone. Trust me to be in control of myself outside these walls, just as I trust you to be in control inside them.”

With a flare of red light, he transformed into his devil form sans wings. Chloe’s fingers traced over the red mottled skin of his chest, but he captured her hands and brought them over her head to pin them to wall. Each rapid breath expanded her ribs, causing her stiff nipples to abrade against the gaping material of his shirt, and her sex swelled and wept for him. His breaths were harsh and hot against her ear as he replied, “Even if I want to tie you to the bed? Or spank your ass until it turns bright red and your cunt is dripping for me?”

A full-body tremor made her writhe against his hold, but he easily held her captive with only one hand securing both her wrists while the free one resumed torturing her breast. “Yes!” she gasped, her body straining toward him, “Don’t hold back.”

A low snarl ripped from his lips, and he released her only long enough to pick her up and carry her into the bedroom. He sat her on her feet and growled, “Remove the dress or I will do it for you.”

With swift, efficient movements, Chloe shimmied out of her expensive dress and thongs, slipped out of her heels, and carefully placed her bracelet safely on the nightstand. She didn’t want to give him the opportunity to rip and tear with those deadly claws. Having been denied disrobing her, Lucifer swiftly divested himself of his own clothes until he stood in all his stark-naked beauty. His devil form was hairless everywhere, but it only highlighted the delineation of each muscle in his hard, cut body. Everything about him was bigger in this form, especially his cock. Chloe’s eyes widened and she swallowed thickly as he fisted his hard cock and squeezed until a pearly drop of liquid gathered at the tip.

“On your knees, Detective,” he ordered, his tone resonant and seductive.

Without hesitation, she knelt between his feet and looked up along the red, mottled skin of his body. His left hand buried itself in the hair at the nape of her neck, and he held his cock in his right hand, lining it up with her mouth. He painted his essence across her parted dark cherry lips, and she licked it away slowly. His chest rumbled with approval, and the sound reverberated throughout her body before pooling between her legs with a pulsing throb. Slowly, he fed his fat crown between her shiny lips as he growled, “I’ve thought about these lips wrapped around my cock all night.” She lifted her hands and closed her eyes to better control the advance and retreat of his thick, red shaft, but he snapped, “Hands behind your back and eyes on me.”

Chloe’s eyes popped back open and locked on the glowing red of his devil eyes, and she gripped her opposite wrist at the small of her back. She could feel her face flaming with mortified lust and shameful willingness as she turned herself over to his pleasure. “Swirl your tongue around the head and suck hard,” he instructed her, his voice rolling over her like liquid sin. “Just like that...now relax your jaw and open your throat.”

She was powerless to resist his dark command, and her body obeyed him. With extreme care and gentleness, he guided himself to thrust in and out of her mouth, each time stopping himself as he nudged the back of her throat. His clawed fingers twisted in her hair and he used his grip to push her forward as he sank inside her. He came to a sudden stop at the back of her tongue, and his voice was strained when he rasped, “Take a deep breath and let it out slowly. When you feel me advance, swallow.”

She followed his directions, and as she exhaled, she felt him slide deeper. She swallowed around the wide crown and felt it slip into her throat, and her eyes began to water from the pressure building in her lungs. She did not panic though; she was too busy gazing upon the blissful expression wreathing the Devil’s face as he groaned, and his legs trembled. Though she was the one on her knees and helpless, she felt power over him in that moment. Despite the screaming of her lungs and burning in her throat, she took him just a little bit deeper and hummed. He hissed a curse and eased himself from the snug holster of her throat before exiting her mouth altogether. “Well done, my love,” he praised her as she continued to lick and suck at the crown while she caught her breath. “It won’t be long before you can take all of me down your throat.”

Just as her knees began to protest, he lifted her to her feet and directed her to kneel on the bed facing the headboard instead. Apparently, Lucifer had been busy while Chloe had gotten ready earlier, because all the detritus from their shopping had been cleared away, and all his secret purchases were unpacked and unboxed and prepared for use. She quaked from both excitement and fear as he attached the padded cuffs around her wrists before linking the chains to a hidden hook in the middle of the solid headboard. She tugged against their hold instinctively, and there was no give to her captivity.

“Lucifer,” she rasped, her throat raw from use, “What are you doing?” She couldn’t disguise the surge of panic coursing through her body as she felt the bed dip with his weight. She knew he wouldn’t hurt her, but the loss of control and freedom overwhelmed her senses with confusion.

She could feel him maneuvering between her legs, and she wondered if he would fuck her straight away. She hoped so, but that was not in Lucifer’s plans. His head appeared between her knees and his hands braced her thighs open to his luminescent gaze, and Chloe shivered as she realized his intentions. She felt vulnerable and powerless in this position, but she found freedom in his mastery over her body. His breath washed over her slick, sensitive core as he commanded, “Now, sit.”

She lowered herself down, and he impatiently tugged her the rest of the way to his eager mouth. A ragged cry ripped from her throat as he licked, sucked, and nipped at her sex. All she could do was endure the onslaught of his relentless tongue that swirled around her clit and plunged into her soaking channel. Even her hips were prevented from circling by his firm hold on her legs, and she shuddered and repeated his name over and over until she was completely hoarse. Each time she thought she was going to climax, he changed course to explore elsewhere. She shivered with deviant pleasure as he even bathed and feasted on her back entrance. Her guts wound tighter and tighter as he forced her body to give itself over to him. As if he could sense the fight going out of her, he wrapped his lips around her clit and sucked. With a shuddering cry, she let go of her struggle and flew into the air toward her release.

Her breath seized in her lungs and her entire body was wracked with tremors as she shattered into climax over his mouth. Her voice was rough like sandpaper as she cried his name, and he answered her by burying two thick fingers into her clenching channel. He pressed along the inside of her abdomen and increased the pressure of his suction on her clit, and she wailed as another climax stacked on top of the first to cause a detonation that had her curling in on herself from the power of it. Immediately, he backed away from her sensitized nub, but his fingers continued to piston in and out of her sex. She was so wet that the noises were obscene, but she couldn’t seem to bring herself to care. She was mindless of everything except the need to have him fill her and fuck her and come inside her.

“Lucifer, please,” she begged, her voice raw with need. “Fuck me. I need it. I need you, please...,” the words tumbled from her lips in a mindless litany of lust.

Because he was a generous Devil, he heeded her pleas. Retrieving his fingers from her body, he licked them clean before running his hand over his mouth to wipe her juices from his chin. Her core clenched with emptiness and she whined and bucked her hips as he withdrew from between her knees. She panted in arrested desire as she felt him kneel behind her, and she yanked at her cuffs in a mad desire to touch him. He was in no hurry, though, and she strained against her bonds to push her hips back toward his heat. Instead of his cock, she felt his hands grip and squeeze the cheeks of her ass before he landed a sharp smack to the cheek in his right hand. She yelped from the shock of it, but it didn’t really hurt. The sting of it radiated across her flesh until it gathered in a pool of desire in her core.

“That was for entertaining the whims of strange men,” he informed her darkly. Before she could defend herself, he landed another sharp smack on her opposite cheek. She protested with a shout, but he only swatted her again on each side. She thought he might be done, but he continued to spank her until tears rolled down her face even as she lifted her hips to meet each one. Her ass was on fire from the punishment he inflicted on her ass cheeks, but her pussy was throbbing with need. She tucked her forehead against her bound wrists, and she begged her god for mercy with her legs spread wide.

“Those were for stopping me from killing the one that stole from me,” he growled. Without further warning, he sank his cock inside her with one forceful thrust. Chloe’s cry of relief and anguish was muffled against her forearms as he wrapped his clawed hands around her hipbones and pulled her back to the very base of his long, thick cock. She felt completed invaded and conquered by him; her pussy stretched to the limits to accommodate his size, and her entire body was under his command. He groaned deep in his chest as he slid out and plunged back into her depths with a curse. “ _Fuck_ , you’re so wet and ready for me.”

Chloe was out of her mind with nothing but sensation. The feel of him splitting her open with his cock, the smell of their sex and sandalwood, and the sound of his hips crashing against the throbbing cheeks of her ass all combined to overwhelm her nervous system. Distantly, she knew that tears were pouring down her cheeks, but she could do nothing to stem the tide as she wrestled with the ouroboros of pain and pleasure cycling through her body. She had no idea how long he fucked her as he spoke dark, sinful desires into her ear.

She was beyond the ability to resist when he released her tingling hands from the cuffs. She would have fallen forward, but he pulled her up against his chest until he was sitting on his heels and she was straddling his bunched thighs. His right arm banded across her chest, his palm over his mark, and his left hand captured hers to press it against her lower belly. Her position across his spread thighs forced her open and her weight pushed her down on the thick cock buried too deep inside her. He pushed their hands against her stomach and said harshly, “Feel me inside of you, Detective. Your body is mine; it was made just for me.”

“Yes, yes, yes,” she chanted, her words falling soundlessly from her lips.

His hips flexed, and his cock powered into her as he fucked her hard and fast. Each strike of his cock slammed against her cervix, and each jolt of pain only forced her higher. She was helpless in his arms, suspended only by his thrusting cock, and she reveled in the strength and power of his possession. This time, he didn’t hold back as he fucked her ruthlessly toward another climax, but she was not prepared for the building storm roiling and thundering inside of her. It was too big, too vast for her to contain, and a ragged wail echoed off the walls as he launched her soul out of her body and straight into the celestial realm. She hovered for only a brief moment to view the silver gates, but it was not home to her. She belonged with Lucifer, so she plummeted back into her body that contracted and released around him over and over with fierce waves of ecstasy.

“That’s it,” he crooned in her ear as he slammed himself home over and over. “Take what I have to offer you and give me your pleasure. Just as I will give you mine.” He thrust hard and deep, forcing a weak cry from her battered throat, and he came inside her with muffled roar.

She could feel the heat of his seed filling her to overflowing, and she had an idle fantasy of it taking root in her womb. She shook away the vision of her stomach rounded with his child and focused on the feel of him pulsing inside her as his harsh breaths blew hot across her shoulder. She was completely limp against him, and her body was a confusing morass of aching and throbbing, but a satisfied smile turned up the corners of her mouth. She was exhausted, sated, and ridiculously happy for someone who’d just had mind-blowing sex with the Devil. It was everything she’d wanted and more, and she only hoped that he wouldn’t revert back to his careful handling of her.

Her eyes were too heavy for her to open them, even when Lucifer lay her carefully across the bedspread on her stomach. She floated in a peaceful realm somewhere between awake and asleep as he pressed a light kiss to her blushing bottom. “Sleep if you like, love,” he murmured quietly. “I’ll take care of you.”

She hummed her agreement to the plan. She already knew that he would take care of her, because he’d proven himself over and over in that regard. She dozed lightly for several minutes, but part of her still heard the sound of faucets and him moving around the bathroom. She swam back to full wakefulness when the bed dipped, and a cool washcloth ran between her legs. He cleansed her sex thoroughly of his seed, but she hissed when the cotton touched her reddened ass cheeks. He mumbled an apology and she heard the sound of a cap flipping open seconds before blessedly cool lotion fell against her bottom. With gentle ministrations, he smoothed the fragrant lotion into her red, throbbing skin before he moved up to check her wrists for any incidental damage from the cuffs. After applying more lotion to the mildly abraded skin, he discarded his items, turned off the lights, and gathered her against his chest beneath the blankets.

Chloe eagerly snuggled into his warmth and she breathed deep of his familiar scent as she nestled her cheek against his beating heart and threw her arm across his waist. His hands smoothed up and down her back, and he spoke softly against her hair. “Are you quite alright, Detective?” he asked tentatively.

“Mmm-hmm,” she hummed lazily beneath his soothing touch. She was about three seconds from falling into dreamland.

Several seconds ticked by, and just as she was sinking down into slumber, he said softly, “I am afraid of hurting you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***Sorry it took me so long, y'all! It was a wild, busy weekend and first of the month! Hopefully, this chapter made up for it. I'm already at work on the next one, and we'll see where this story takes us. Peace, love, and toasted marshmallows!***


	11. Lucifer

Thinking she was fast asleep in his arms, Lucifer confessed softly, “I am afraid of hurting you. Not just physically, but mentally and emotionally. Now that I know what it is like to live without you, I never want to experience it again.”

Chloe pulled back from his chest, and he regretted saying anything. She reached up to brush her fingertips across his stubbled jaw, and her tone was no longer sleepy when she replied, “Lucifer, we’ve spent the past three years learning how to trust each other and be honest about our thoughts and feelings. As long as we both continue to do that, everything will work out.”

Instead of being appeased, he was frustrated. “You don’t know that, Detective. I don’t bloody well know that.”

Chloe sighed heavily and lay her head on the pillow so that they were face-to-face in the darkness. “You know what? You’re absolutely right,” she conceded bluntly, much to his surprise. “We don’t know what’s going to happen in the future. That’s why we need to plan for it now. I know we haven’t really discussed our relationship going forward, but I hope you want the same things as I do.”

His hand was a dark shadow that reached out to cup her cheek with a heated palm. “I want you with me always,” he replied simply without embellishment, but it was so much more complicated than that, and he knew it.

 “I want that, too, but you have to know that includes Trixie. She’s a big part of me,” she said, her tone serious. “I know you aren’t very fond of children, but my daughter is part of the package.”

Lucifer was offended that she felt she even had to say that to him. “I had no doubt about that, Detective,” he assured her promptly. “While it is true that most children make me uncomfortable, I have no such qualms about your stripper-named progeny. I find Trixie to be quite delightful, if a bit too exuberant with her affections.”

Chloe laughed, and Lucifer could hear the undertone of relief painting her amusement. “I’m afraid you’ll just have to get used it. She adores you, and much like Ella, she is a hugger.” She paused, and her tone was more sober when she added, “What do you want, Lucifer? Should we continue on like we have been for the past few years? Do you want to maintain separate apartments, or do you want to live with us? Is it too soon to even talk about this?”

He waited for the panic to swell inside of him, but it never materialized. Instead, he imagined waking up each morning with her next to him in bed as they’d done for the past week, and then he imagined her returning to her home without him. His heart twisted with ugly denial at the thought, and he knew he would never be able to let her go again. Without thinking it through properly, he replied, “You and the urchin can move into my penthouse. I’ll call the movers tomorrow, and they can have it done before we return.”

With the room so dark, he couldn’t read her expression, but he could hear it in her voice. “Um, Lucifer, that is very generous of you,” she replied cautiously, and his stomach sank. He braced himself for her rejection as she continued, “But I don’t think that would be a good idea. We just moved into our apartment not too long ago, and Trixie just got adjusted to it. Not only that, but I don’t think living over a busy nightclub is the best thing for a ten-year old girl.”

Lucifer swallowed his angry retort and marshalled his defensive reflexes. He wouldn’t accept defeat so easily. “I’ll have you know that she loves Lux,” he insisted haughtily. “In fact, she told me not long ago that she wanted to learn to make drinks and dance like Mazikeen. She will love it.”

“No, just...no to all of that,” Chloe shut him down firmly. “I was thinking that we could each keep our own place for a while, but we would split our time between them. When I have Trixie, you can sleep at my place, and when Dan has her, we can sleep at yours. Do you think that would work?”

Lucifer considered it carefully for all of three seconds before he replied, “That’s a brilliant solution for now, Detective. However, perhaps we should shop around for a new place? Maybe a big house with a swimming pool. Children enjoy such things, I’m told.”

Chloe’s soft laughter floated to his ear. “We can talk about that at a later date. For now, I think we’ve got it figured out.” She paused for long enough that he wondered if she’d fallen asleep, but she finally said, “Once I’m cleared for duty again, will you come back to the LAPD to be my partner again?”

Lucifer reached out and pulled her back to his chest where she snuggled against him with a sigh of contentment. “Wild horses couldn’t keep me away,” he assured her. “We are an excellent team.”

She hummed her agreement and he could feel the curl of her lips against his skin. It wasn’t much longer until her breaths slowed down and evened out, and he knew she had fallen asleep at last. This time, he kept his thoughts in his head instead of speaking them aloud. While he felt better now that they had resolved the immediate future, he was still concerned about the not too distant one. Human lifetimes were so fleeting compared to his own. What would he do when she inevitably passed on from her physical body? He could no longer imagine continuing his existence in the human realm without her, but he was banned from ever returning to his father’s kingdom where Chloe’s spirit would live after her death. He would do anything to follow her wherever she may go, even if it meant begging his father on his knees to be with her.

A familiar spark of rebellion illuminated in his soul. _Was that His plan all along?_ Had his father placed His Blessing upon her for the sole purpose of bringing him to heel? It wouldn’t be out of character for Him, that was for sure. Dear Old Dad was a master at pulling the strings on His puppets. All of His creation eventually fell into line, with the sole exception of Lucifer. That had to bruise His pride and damage His massive ego. What lengths wouldn’t his father go to in order to control him again? Lucifer didn’t doubt that his father had placed Chloe Decker in his path on purpose. The one thing Lucifer didn’t know was if his father planned to use Chloe to lure His prodigal son back into the Silver City, or as blackmail to order his return to Hell.

It was question that he refused to dwell on for long, however. When it boiled right down to it, his feelings for the detective could no longer be denied or controlled. No matter what the future may hold for them, he planned to spend it with her despite his father’s plans. For now, he would continue to live in the present with her. He wouldn’t allow his fears and suspicions to taint the remainder of their vacation, or anything that followed it. Come Hell or high water, Lucifer’s home was wherever she was.

His eyes drifted shut as he began planning for their return to L.A. It was a good thing that Lucifer had instructed the construction crew to create a bigger closet and that Maze had ordered a new California king sized mattress for the detective’s bedroom. If he were going to live there part-time with her and her offspring, they would need the extra space. Still, he was already imagining the kind of house they would buy that would fit all of them comfortably. Maybe they could even find one with a guest house for Mazikeen.

As Lucifer began to drift off to sleep, he hugged Chloe’s delectable form closer and smiled at the thought of what lay in store for them both on the morrow. He had big plans for her, but they would both reap the benefits from the expected outcome. He didn’t know how long Chloe would allow him to dictate their joining, but he was going to take advantage of every single moment. He would introduce her to every seductive secret and depraved pleasure that he could imagine and train her body’s responses to both pain and desire. He would claim every inch of her, both inside and out, until she wouldn’t be able to figure out where she ended, and he began.

Tomorrow couldn’t come soon enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***Kind of a short chapter and a bit heavy on the dialogue, but these things must be discussed! Don't worry, friends. More scandalous smut is coming soon (pun intended)! I have the next four days off from work (Happy Birthday, 'Murica), so I will have plenty of time for more writing. Big love and hugs to everyone! Thank you for being my cheerleaders and being so freaking cool.***


	12. Lucifer

“What exactly is she going to do to me?” Chloe asked him suspiciously as she looked around the massage room inside their suite.

Lucifer adjusted the cuffs on his dress shirt and attempted to allay her fears. “What do you think she’s going to do in a massage room, Detective? She is going to give you a full spa experience without having to leave our room,” he explained patiently as he checked his pockets for his phone and wallet.

The detective looked utterly delicious standing there wearing only a fluffy white towel wrapped around her middle. She was fresh from a shower that they had shared where she had wrapped her legs around his waist as he’d fucked her against the tile wall. Afterward, when he had begun to get dressed, he had forestalled her own attempts to follow suit with the explanation that a masseuse would be arriving shortly for her. While she had seemed intrigued by the idea of a massage, she hadn’t been happy that he would be leaving the room on his own for the duration of it.

She seemed slightly mollified by his answer. “As long as it doesn’t come with a happy ending,” she muttered. She reached up to smooth the collar of his shirt and asked, “What will you be doing while someone else is rubbing my naked body?”

He smiled at her obvious ploy to incite his jealousy and captured her hand. He pulled her into his arms and leaned down to kiss her softly on her full, pink lips. “Nothing important, love,” he sidestepped her question easily. “I shall be back shortly after she is done with you. Will you promise to allow her to do her job regardless of how uncomfortable it may make you?”

The suspicion was back in her side-eyed gaze. “You never answered my initial question, Lucifer. What exactly will she do to me?”

Lucifer’s lips twisted with amusement as he imagined her reaction to the treatments he had planned for her. “Nothing to be nervous about, Detective. Angela is a professional masseuse and caters only to the wealthiest denizens of Las Vegas. I promise you she will do nothing sexual or terribly painful. She is being paid to pamper you and prepare you for the evening’s events. Promise me you will let her perform her duties.”

Though she still appeared reticent, she nodded her head willingly and accepted his farewell kiss with enthusiasm. She reluctantly released him and said, “Fine, I’ll go along with her as long as she doesn’t try any funny business.”

Lucifer opened the door and he spotted the athletic, blonde trans woman headed their way. He had received more than his fair share of heavenly massages beneath her hands, and he trusted her implicitly with his detective. So long as Chloe cooperated with the agenda, it would pay off fabulously for them both. “Excellent, it appears as if she is right on time. I shall see you upon my return in three hours. Have fun, Detective.”

He held the door open for Angela to walk through with her rolling case of supplies and stayed long enough to introduce the two. Once the door closed and locked safely behind him, he headed toward their private elevator and descended to ground level where his driver was waiting for him. After giving his directions to the sharply dressed young man, Lucifer settled himself in the plush leather seats of the luxury car as it pulled into Las Vegas traffic. To take his mind off the eventual arrival at his destination, he imagined how Chloe would look spread out naked on the massage table and covered in fragrant oil. His cock stiffened at the visual, but he ignored it.

He hadn’t lied to her about what Angela had been hired to do, but he had also purposely withheld the whole truth. While the masseuse would be treating the detective to a lengthy massage and facial, she was also going to attend to more personal grooming rituals. Not only would Angela perform a full Brazilian wax on Chloe’s gorgeous cunt, she would also be preparing and executing a colonic. He had a feeling that Chloe would resist the request, but Lucifer knew that she would be more comfortable with his plans after receiving one.

Another bonus of having Chloe kept busy was that he could take care of a bit of business without her witnessing it. The car rolled to a stop beneath the wide awning of the resort, and Lucifer disembarked and headed inside. He strolled past the main casino, still bustling mid-afternoon, and continued further into the private, high-roller lounge. He nodded his head respectfully at the eagle-eyed brutes that the pit boss employed as security guards, but none of them approached him or attempted to stop him as he swept into the employees only access door. He followed the carpeted hallway until he came to a stop in front of a private office, and he knocked lightly on the door before opening and entering without waiting for an invitation.

The pit boss was exactly where he expected her to be behind her wide cherrywood desk that sat in front of a dozen HD security monitors, but she stood to her feet at his appearance. The professional businesswoman was petite, a full foot shorter than he, but her curves were obvious in her tailored business skirt and low-cut blouse. Her skin was flawless, and though Lucifer knew her age to be closer to 50, she appeared no older than 29 thanks to excellent genetics. Her long, silky black hair was fashioned in an elegant bun, and her lips were stained blood red to match her skirt. Even after all the years of their acquaintance, she still remained one of the most beautiful, enigmatic, and calculating human women that he’d ever known. She was also insatiable when it came to sex, and he’d spent many a pleasurable evening with her fucking like rabbits. In fact, he would often request for Legion to take her form when he returned to Hell so that he could continue fucking her in absentia. One of the last times he’d seen the demoness alive, she’d taken on the form of the woman in front of him.

Out of long habit, Lucifer bowed low at the waist, and seamlessly switching to Japanese, he said, “Mei, it’s a pleasure to see you again.”

Mei’s expression was implacable, but she showed her pique at him by barely bending her spine in return. “I wish I could say the same, Lucifer,” she replied evenly, arching one dark eyebrow. “That was quite the performance you put on last night.”

Making himself at home, he retrieved the crystal decanter of amber liquid and a glass from the sideboard. He poured himself two fingers worth of her expensive bourbon and held his glass up to her in toast. “My dear, that was merely a preview of the main act. Alas, I was persuaded not to kill him, so you were spared the grand finale.”

Mei joined him and poured herself a drink of her own. Mei Tanaka was one of the very rare humans that had actually believed him when he’d announced himself as the Devil. It had taken no convincing on his part for her to know that he was not human, yet she had never been afraid of him. “That seems a bit extreme, even for you, Lucifer. It’s not like you to be the jealous sort. I take it this has to do with Chloe Decker?”

Lucifer’s genial expression melted away. He should have known that the shrewd woman would have done her homework in the past fourteen hours. He’d never mentioned the detective’s name during their brief reunion last night, so she would have no way of knowing it on her own. “You’ve been busy, I see,” he drawled, pausing to take a bracing sip of his drink. “No need in denying it, I suppose. Yes, it has to do with her.”

Mei leaned her hip against the mini-bar and regarded him like a scientist that had discovered a new species. “Why her?” she asked curiously. “Beyond her brief, scandalous scene in that terrible movie, she appears to be an average, hardworking single mother. Her record with the LAPD is interesting, though, especially the past three years of it. Your professional partnership with her has cemented her career. She has the highest close and convict rate in the state of California. How much of her success does she owe to you?”

Now she was just showing off, and it sparked his temper. “Not nearly as much as you owe me for yours. Tread carefully when you speak of her, Mei,” he warned her lightly. “She belongs to me.”

Mei was not intimidated. She shook her head sadly and replied, “I didn’t think I would ever live to see the day when the _akuma_ himself fell in love. I thought we were both above such mortal weakness. I can’t help but envy her, though. You were one of my best lovers.”

Lucifer relaxed at the acceptance in her tone. Without him having to say it out loud, she knew that their sexual relationship was at an end. “We both know I was the best, period, but you will just have to adjust your expectations from the remainders,” he quipped, taking another long sip of his drink. Bringing their topic full circle, he got down to business. “Tell me about the men.”

Mei seamlessly strolled over to her desk and flipped open a manila folder. “There’s not much to tell, to be quite honest. Two of them are brothers, and the other two are longtime friends. All of them are trust fund babies currently working for their daddy’s company in New York City. They were staying here at the Belaggio for a weeklong bachelor party. They’ve been convinced to cut their stay short.”

Lucifer’s brows lowered in consternation. That was not what he’d been hoping to hear. “They’re already gone, aren’t they?” he growled, his grip on his glass tightening.

She nodded in verification as she closed the folder, placed it in the top drawer of her desk, and locked it. “Yes. They do not deserve the wrath of the _akuma_ , Lucifer. They were drunk and did something rude and stupid, but they will never try it again after last night. They’ve already been punished. I’ve seen to that.”

A low growl rumbled in his chest, but she did not flinch. “Do not attempt to thwart me, Mei. I will have their names one way or another.”

She placed her palms on her desk and fixed him with her cold, calculating gaze. “You don’t want to do that, my old friend. Do not risk losing her so soon. Chloe Decker may love you in return, but she will not look the other way while you commit assault or murder. She is dedicated to the laws of right and wrong; her record speaks for itself. Do not force her to choose between her convictions and her love for you.”

Each word that dropped from her ruby lips landed on him like blows. Her blunt warning resonated inside him with harsh truth that he could not ignore. His devilish instinct to exact revenge had drowned out his reasoning, but Mei had forced him to listen to it. She was absolutely correct that the detective would not approve of his plan to track down the bastards and make them pay for touching her. As much as it galled him to admit it, he would have to let this go. It wasn’t worth her unhappiness.

Lucifer took a deep breath and released it slowly along with his volatile temper. Mei was right, and Lucifer could be gracious in defeat. Sometimes. “You may have a point,” he conceded haughtily. “At least give me the satisfaction of telling me how you dealt with them.”

He saw the visible signs of her relief as she gracefully sank into the plush leather chair behind her desk. She took a long sip of her bourbon before she deigned to reply. “The four men were escorted to our interrogation room by my team. They were convinced to hand over their unlocked cell phones, and all pictures have been permanently deleted. We held them until we’d gathered sufficient background on each of them, and they were advised to forget any of this happened and return home early or face further consequences.”

Lucifer smiled as he decoded her hidden message. She’d just told him that her men beat the shit out of them, secured blackmail material, and threatened them with ruin should they ever speak about it again. Lucifer had to admit that even Maze would have been impressed by Mei’s actions. “What about the other patrons? Some of them surely had cell phones of their own,” he queried, curious to see how thorough she had been in her coverup.

Mei’s lips turned up at the corners in a condescending smile. “That has been taken care of, as well,” she assured him. “My people have been able to erase all videos of the encounters, and each patron present was compensated handsomely for their cooperation in return for securing their silence. Your bill is quite shocking, Lucifer. I’m afraid the paltry sum you tossed at my guards’ feet will not begin to cover it.”

He had no doubt that she would fleece him for every penny she could get, and it only made him respect her more. Still, if he were going to pay through the nose, he wanted to be sure of the quality first. “And the casino security cameras and staff?” he asked, raising one eyebrow in challenge.

She sighed with longsuffering. “The digital footage has been replaced with a loop that should pass inspection should it come down to it. As for my employees, they give me their unquestioning loyalty in addition to signing an iron-clad confidentiality contract.” She waited for him to tip his head in acknowledgement before she continued, “I told you that I handled it, Lucifer, and I meant it. You are free to return to Los Angeles with your blonde detective with a clear conscience and no consequences.”

It was a struggle to subdue the burning desire for revenge, but he managed it. Mei had outdone herself. “Well done, my dear,” he praised her sincerely. “Merely name the price, and I will have it wired to your account.”

She leaned back in her chair and crossed her shapely legs, forcing her skirt to ride up her thighs. “This will cost you more than money, Lucifer. I want my debt with the _akuma_ settled. My favor has been repaid in full. We are equal now.”

Nearly fifteen years past, he had helped her escape the suffocating control of her crime syndicate family and had paid handsomely to fast-track her U.S. citizenship. In the ensuing years, she had gone on to secure her own power base in the Las Vegas underworld by laundering her ill-gotten gains through the high-end casino, a job that Lucifer had helped her get by calling in another favor. He had never mentioned repayment or asked for anything from her until the past night.

 “Even, yes, but not equal,” he reminded her lightly. He tossed back the remainder of his drink and sat it down on her desk with a snap of finality. “Text me your account number and the price, and I will take care of it. It was a pleasure doing business with you, Mei.”

Mei’s smile turned sultry and she purred, “No, business is never fun, Lucifer. I suppose I will never experience true pleasure with you again, will I?”

He rounded the desk, and she spun her chair to face him. He gazed down upon her cold beauty, and he did not regret his answer. “No, I’m afraid not. She is the only one I want,” he said without apology.

Disappointment clouded her expression, but she marshalled it swiftly. “I understand, and I wish you both Lady Luck’s blessing. However, I think it would be best if neither of you ever came back to the Belaggio.”

He nodded in understanding, and he accepted her wisdom and boundaries. “As you wish,” he conceded easily. “One last kiss goodbye, Mei?”

Her expression softened, and she replied by lifting her lips to receive his kiss. Lucifer gripped her narrow chin between his fingers and held her captive as he leaned in to place a soft, lingering kiss to her cheek. “So long, Mei-chan. Call on me again anytime you are in need.”

She accepted his less-than-expected chaste kiss and replied softly, “It won’t be necessary. I am the _akuma_ of my own life now.”

Lucifer didn’t doubt her. He exited her office the way he had entered it and headed back out to his waiting car. He still had several more hours to kill until Chloe would be ready for him, but he wasn’t concerned. There was always something to distract the Devil in the playground of sin that was Las Vegas. He would get something to eat, make a few phone calls, and while away the time until he could reunite with his love. He had so much to show her and do to her.

He shifted his hard cock behind his zipper, and he didn’t look back as the car pulled away from the Belaggio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***Ugh, no smut in this one, either! It's going to be okay, because I have some delicious plans ahead for the both of them! Unfortunately, some unexpected plans have popped up (a nightmare for an introvert hermit such as myself), and I will have to go out of town again until Sunday morning. I will have all day that day to write, though, and I will make it so hot it will melt your screens! Have a wonderful weekend wherever you are in the world, friends. See you soon!***


	13. Chloe

By the time Angela had packed up her rolling cart and exited the door, she and Chloe had become very familiar friends. The masseuse had been refreshingly blunt and friendly, both of which eased her nerves through the very first “treatment” that Lucifer had planned for her.

“He wants me to do _what_?” she asked incredulously, staring at the tall woman with dawning embarrassment.

“A colonic, honey,” Angela repeated as she opened her kit and began pulling out supplies. “Well, it’s more an enema, really, but calling it a colonic tends to make clients less squeamish.”

Chloe felt vulnerable and naked in front of this stranger who so casually announced they were starting her catered spa experience with such a personal and potentially embarrassing task. “Why would he order such a thing without asking me first?” she demanded. “I don’t think I’m comfortable with that. Thanks, but no thanks.”

The athletic woman faced her, propped a hand on her hip, and said bluntly, “He wants to fuck your ass, honey, and he likely thought you would be more comfortable with the idea if you didn’t have to worry about shit. Literally.”

Chloe hid her flaming face in her hands. “Oh, my god,” she mumbled, “He really is the Devil.”

“You’re just now realizing that?” Angela quipped with a laugh as she up her equipment. “Don’t be embarrassed, honey. It’s really not that bad. If it makes you feel any better, I perform this task around three times a week for dozens of clients, all of them repeat customers. Trust me, you will feel like a new person after I get done with you today.”

Against her better judgment, Chloe nodded reluctantly and asked grimly, “Any other surprises I should know about before we get started?”

The masseuse liberated an electric hair wax warmer and plugged it into a nearby outlet before filling it with wax beads. “Let’s see,” she thought, looking up in the air as she searched her agenda. “He ordered a colonic, Brazilian wax, Shiatsu massage, and hydrating facial. That’s a lot to get done in only three and half hours, so we better get started.”

Chloe breathed a sigh of relief that there was nothing worse than the colonic. She had already planned to get another wax when she got back home, so having Angela do it would save her a trip. Plus, it really would be nice to have a massage and facial. Her mother used to treat them both to the spa from time-to-time growing up, but it had been years since she’d taken the time and money on something so frivolous and self-serving. The past year had been difficult and harrowing at times, and she couldn’t help but think that she deserved to be pampered for a few hours. She just had to get through the colonic first.

Ultimately, the experience felt more like a medical procedure than a spa treatment, but Chloe had gotten through it. After another quick shower, she had rejoined Angela who was then ready to proceed to the wax. After a brief discussion about how much hair to leave at the top, Chloe had submitted herself to the final degrading act of presenting her most vulnerable parts for grooming. Though the sting of the rip was familiar to her, she had still hissed and cursed her way through it. Angela had been swift and efficient, though, and soon had her skin oiled and soothed with her magical products.

Finally, the enjoyable parts of her spa treatment commenced with an hour-long massage that left Chloe feeling like a loose puddle of goo held together by flesh. Muscles she didn’t even realize she’d had were smoothed and relaxed beneath the strong press of Angela’s competent hands, and her skin buzzed and glowed from the fragrant oils that allowed the masseuse to coax her blood to the surface. She couldn’t remember the last time she’d felt so comfortable and stress-free as she did while she lay on the table and submitted to the knowledgeable woman with hands of gold.

She’d thought that she couldn’t feel any more relaxed until Angela had arranged her for the facial. Between steam and aromatherapy, Angela had massaged various potions and lotions into her skin until she could feel each and every pore on her face breathing in oxygen and tingling with vitality. No portion of Chloe’s body was left untouched, and the woman even massaged her scalp with a cooling peppermint-scented oil that made Chloe sigh with happiness. By the time Angela had announced they were done, Chloe couldn’t move or open her eyes. All she could do was lay there with a goofy smile on her lips as the professional miracle worker cleaned up their mess and packed her supplies back into her rolling suitcase.

Just before Angela had left, she’d paused at the front door and said, “I envy you, honey. If I didn’t have a hard rule about not fucking clients, I would have bent over for him at our first appointment. Mr. Morningstar is a very generous man in every respect. He’ll take good care of you.”

With a flirty wink, the door closed behind her, and Chloe was alone.

She wandered in a daze through their suite and liberated a cold bottle of water from the mini fridge, mindful of Angela’s advice to drink plenty of it following her massage. She had chugged half of it before her cell phone buzzed from its place on the bar. She knew it wouldn’t be Trixie since they’d spent an hour on the phone early in the day, and everyone at work had been informed of her vacation, so it was very likely Lucifer. Sure enough, Chloe’s lips split in a grin as she saw his name on her phone. Eagerly, she opened the text message, and her body flushed with heat as she read its contents.

_We are staying in tonight and having dinner brought to the room. Wear nothing. I will be there shortly._

Chloe was still too limber from her massage to get worked up over not having on makeup or fixing her air-dried hair, and she didn’t hesitate to remove the towel she’d wrapped around her body to escort Angela to the door. Almost lazily, she strolled around their suite in front of the floor-to-ceiling windows that looked out over the twinkling lights of Las Vegas, turning down the lights and adjusting the volume on the sound system. She selected a music channel with wordless, seductive jazz, and even had time to finish her water before she heard the distinctive sound of his key card releasing the lock mechanism on the door to their suite.

When Lucifer walked through the door, already shrugging out of his suit coat, Chloe was waiting for him. He looked her up and down with obvious appreciation and his lips curled in a devilish smile. “If I could get away with burning all of your clothes, I would do it in a heartbeat,” he greeted her, his eyes greedily eating up the expanse of her bare skin. “Did you enjoy your spa experience, love?”

Walking into his embrace came as naturally as breathing to her now, and she wound her arms around his neck as she pressed her naked length against his clothed, hard body. She couldn’t seem to lift her eyelids beyond half-mast, and her voice sounded unfamiliarly sultry to her ears. “Most of it,” she teased him. “The first half of it, not so much.”

His big hands settled on her hipbones, and his thumbs caressed twin patches of skin along their slope. He began to walk her backward toward the bedroom as he replied wickedly, “I think that since I paid handsomely for her services, I should check the quality of her work for myself. What do you think, Detective?”

Chloe’s core throbbed in agreement, and she bit her bottom lip to prevent a desperate moan from escaping her throat. “That seems fair,” she rasped, her mouth going dry as the back of her thighs encountered the neatly made bed. “Believe me, Angela was quite thorough.”

Lucifer hummed in his chest and leaned in to steal a quick, dirty kiss. “Dinner will arrive in half an hour. That should be plenty of time for a thorough inspection.”

Chloe’s nails sank into his shoulders as he picked her up and deposited her on the bed with her ass hanging off the edge of the mattress. Without waiting for the request, she leaned back on her elbows, pulled her knees shamelessly wide, and revealed the full scope of Angela’s talents. Beyond a small, inverted triangle of dark blonde curls at the apex, her skin was completely bare of hair front to back. Her lips were shiny with soothing oil and her own arousal, and her ass clenched with anticipation of his touch. “Well?” she breathed, her chest rising and falling with her fast breaths. “What’s the verdict?”

He reached out with one finger and ran it through her slippery lips before bringing it to his lips for a taste. “Good enough to eat,” he purred as he licked her juices from his fingertip. Chloe wanted his mouth on her _now_ , but he paused to open the bedside table closest to them and retrieved a black bottle of lubricant and silicone plug instead. Out of the four differing sizes he’d purchased, this one was the second biggest, even more so than his two fingers had been, and Chloe shivered with desire and fear. He didn’t use his accessories immediately, though. Instead, he leaned in to lick a stripe through her sensitive lips and suckle on her engorged clit.

Chloe’s head hung back on her shoulders and she moaned as his tongue invaded every hidden fold of her sex before plunging inside of her weeping channel. Between the body-melting massage and his potent testosterone, she was a throbbing mass of need. “That feels sooo good,” she panted as he used his hands to open her wider to his assault. She was putty in his hands as he worked her up the peak toward climax, but he never quite got her there before he moved to sample more of her. His strong arms pushed back on her knees, forcing her to collapse against the bed, and boldly licked a path back to her puckered opening. Her heart pounded through her chest as his hot breath fanned across the vulnerable part of her, and a ragged moan escaped her when he lathed it with the flat of his tongue. “Oh! What are you-?” she began to question him, but she was cut off by an electric surge of pleasure skating over her skin.

Lucifer licked and nibbled at the puckered opening before invading her with his tongue. Her skin broke out in gooseflesh as he began fucking her with it as he hummed in apparent delight. It felt so wrong and taboo to enjoy what he was doing to her, but she couldn’t resist the rush of adrenaline that ratcheted her pleasure higher and made her lose all sense of embarrassment and shame. Her fingers twisted the bedspread, and she circled her hips for more as she cried out, “Lucifer, oh fuck! Please! I can’t... _no_!”

That last denial was said with frustration as he pulled away from her hot, empty body. “Easy, love,” he calmed her with one last lingering kiss to her weeping lips. “We have all night ahead of us to play.”

The click of a bottlecap resonated through her like a gunshot, and she gasped when he drizzled the cool silicone lubricant across her back entrance. It warmed quickly on the glide of his fingertips as he worked the slippery substance inside of her with one finger. The sting of entry was negligible, and he quickly added a second one as he stretched and softened the tight ring of muscle with slow, patient thrusts of fingers until she was meeting each slippery plunge with a bounce of her hips. She had never felt this overwhelming need for more with Jason, but he had never even bothered to prep her, much less use good lubricant. Lucifer, however, was a master at his craft, and she already wanted to feel his thick shaft filling her as he fucked her deep. A needy whine broke through her lips and she begged, “More, Lucifer! I’m ready!”

His chuckle was dark and seductive as he retrieved his fingers from her ass. He kissed and licked at her swollen lips as his hands busied themselves out of sight, but Chloe was too focused on his attentions to notice. His tongue found its way to her clit, and he lathed and suckled it until she bucked off the bed toward his mouth. His left hand hooked over her thigh to hold her still, and his right hand brought the slick rounded tip of the silicone plug to her ass. Without waiting for her approval, he pushed the tapered end through the shrinking muscle, forcing her back open with slow, steady pressure as he continued to lap at her clit. It didn’t even occur to her clench when the widest part of the plug hesitated at her stretched opening. There was a flash of pain as it breached her, but it was gone quickly as the plug sank inside of her to its flared base.

“Fucking gorgeous, love,” he breathed against her tortured flesh as his fingertips explored the rectangle base snug against her body. “How does it feel?”

Chloe squeezed down on the invading silicone in her ass, and her nerve endings lit up like the Fourth of July. “It’s good,” she admitted readily as she reached for him. “It would feel better if it were your cock instead.”

Lucifer groaned as he regained his feet and opened his belt before lowering the zipper. He freed his massive erection, and Chloe’s mouth watered at the sight of it. She remembered taking the Devil’s huge cock just inside her throat, and she wondered if his slightly smaller human size would be easier to swallow. “You push me to the limit of my control, Detective,” he confessed raggedly as he lined himself up with her pussy. “Consider this the appetizer before the main course.”

He pushed his wide crown into the crowded channel of her pussy, and she wailed as he sank inside of her with slow, firm thrusts. He cursed as he reached the end of her, and he hooked her knees over his elbows as he began to fuck her with devastating thoroughness. Each time his cock spread her open, the plug in her ass moved and jostled, never letting her forget that she was vulnerable and at his mercy. Her hands had a mind of their own as she cupped her small breasts and rolled her nipples as he labored over her, and her stomach fluttered when she caught a shadow of crimson creeping into his eyes.

“Bloody hell, your cunt is so sweet and tight around me,” he cursed, his hips smacking against the cheeks of her ass and jarring the base of the plug with each thrust. “Touch yourself for me, love. I want to feel you squeeze me through your climax.”

Chloe immediately found her swollen clit with her fingertips, and she swirled and rubbed it as her body coiled tighter and tighter with the conflicting sensations flooding through her body. “Yes! Oh, Lucifer, please!” she babbled, her eyes closed against the swelling release threatening to tear her apart. Each thrust of his cock hit the very end of her, and her fingers moved faster and harder as she struggled to meet each drive of his thick length. She knew it wouldn’t take long for her to come, and she was right. “Oh! I’m—,” she cut herself off as her abdomen exploded with shockwaves of pleasure that took her breath and left her trembling as she rode each crest.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Lucifer growled as he thrust deep and came with shuddering grunts as he emptied himself inside her. His breaths came out in harsh panting as he trembled and rutted against her. “Damn, Detective, I could fuck you all day and night.”

“Be my guest,” she replied lazily as he leisurely pushed and pulled his softening cock through her channel.

Their afterglow was interrupted by the buzzer on their door, and Lucifer pulled his softening cock out of her body with a grumble of complaint. “Alas, it will have to wait until after dinner, I’m afraid.”

Chloe flushed all over as she felt his copious seed flow out of her abused lips to coat the base of the plug still lodged in her ass. “I guess that means I better get cleaned up and dressed, then,” she sighed regretfully, even as her stomach growled in complaint at the thought of food.

Lucifer tucked himself back in his pants and fastened them closed as he headed toward the bedroom door and the insistent buzzer. He paused to give her a salacious grin and retorted, “No, I want you just like that; naked and dripping with my come, your ass stretched around the plug in preparation for my cock.” She shivered as his dark words filled her with deviant desire. “Simply wait for me to announce the all clear, and then you can join me at the table.”

He left Chloe laying on the bed, her legs splayed open and his warm essence seeping from her pussy, as he opened the door for room service. She was too boneless to move anyway, so she listened to the sounds of murmuring voices and clinking utensils as she contemplated what else Lucifer had in store for her tonight. Angela had been right; he wanted to claim her everywhere, and for the first time, she was looking forward to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***As Lucifer said, consider this the appetizer! More sizzling smut is on its way, friends! I'm taking a quick break to tend to my foster kittens, my cats, my kids, and my husband, and I will be right back at the computer to work on the next one! Enjoy the rest of your day wherever you are in the world, my friends!***


	14. Chloe

Every step Chloe took toward the dining nook was a symphony of sensation. The scent of jasmine from the massage oil was the sultry woodwinds, the wetness of her thighs from his seed was the seductive strings, and the shift of the plug in her ass with each footfall was the resonate brass that drove the melody. Her entire body rang with the percussive tune of lustful desire, and she followed the music toward her conductor.

Lucifer waited for her next to the dining nook. The table groaned under the weight of covered dishes, glasses, and wine, and a single lit candle cast a romantic glow over the scene. He looked so fucking handsome standing there that Chloe shivered, and her nipples tightened. Somewhere along the way, he had lost his socks and shoes and rolled up the cuffs on his dress shirt. A dark shadow of an impending beard dusted his square jaw, and his dark eyes twinkled with wicked appreciation as held her chair chivalrously. She lowered herself carefully into the padded white leather, and she gasped as the plug was forced deeper inside her when she sat down.

“Oh, you are an evil, evil man,” she muttered as he scooted her chair closer to his own, sending shockwaves through the plug and into her body.

His chuckle sent a thrill chasing down her spine as he poured her wine glass half full of a dark, fragrant merlot. “I’ve never pretended to be anything else,” he quipped as he removed the covers from the plates with a flourish. “I hope you’re in the mood for Japanese, love. Mizumi makes divine teppanyaki.”

Chloe forgot about the invasive pressure in her back channel and the slick emptiness of the front one as the scent of grilled chicken, seasoned vegetables, and fried rice hit her nose. Her stomach growled in complaint, and she was no longer distracted by the disparity in their levels of nakedness. She was too busy drooling over the gyoza dumplings steaming around a ramekin of dipping sauce. She swallowed the puddle of saliva in her mouth and replied, “If it tastes as good as it smells, I believe you."

Lucifer finished uncovering the dishes and pouring his own glass of wine before he took the chair next to her. He angled himself in such a way as to have an unimpeded view of her naked body, and he raised his glass in a toast. “To you, Detective,” he announced, his lips quirked in a playful smile. “And to your pleasure. I shall seek it always.”

Chloe’s hand shook as she lifted her glass and tapped it against his with a crystal _ting_. She believed him without reservation, and she felt the last bonds of shame and guilt fall away. Her voice trembled, but she managed to reply confidently. “To you, Lucifer, and your new family. Welcome home.”

His gaze burned her with its intensity as she raised the glass to her lips. It felt as if she were moving in slow motion as the glass tipped against her lips and the dark, fruity wine flooded her mouth with bittersweet, ripened grapes. She rolled it around on her tongue and swallowed it as he sat his glass down without tasting it and reached for her. His hand cupped her neck and pulled her into his fiery kiss. His lips crashed into hers, and his tongue flowed into her mouth to trace and lick at the vestiges of wine flavoring her mouth. The wineglass began to slip from her weakened fingers, but he plucked it from her grip and sat it on the table as he stole her breath and her sanity with only a kiss.

Her stomach growled loudly, and it shocked them both back into their surroundings. Reluctantly, he released her with a final, soft kiss, and chuckled wryly, “It seems I need to remind myself that we have all night for that.” He handed her a fork and added, “Eat, Detective. You’ll need the energy for later.”

She almost argued that the food could wait a little longer, but her stomach won out over her libido. As if she weren’t naked and exposed, she dug into the food with gusto as she regaled him with the horrors and delights of her spa appointment. They chatted and laughed as they ate and drank, but he was frustratingly evasive about how he’d spent his time while away. The only thing he would say was that the situation from the previous night had been satisfactorily resolved.

“At least tell me you didn’t kill or maim them,” Chloe huffed as she popped a dumpling in her mouth.

Lucifer reached over to wipe away a drop of soy sauce on her chin and replied lightly, “Detective, I don’t even know their names. It was handled by the casino management. They ensured that all photos and video of the encounter have been erased, so there was no need for my involvement. However, I regret to say that we were very politely asked not to return.”

She was satisfied with his reply, and she was just fine with never going back to the Belaggio where Lucifer knew the pit boss, likely intimately. She’d had fun with gambling for the short amount of time they’d been there, but it wasn’t something that appealed to her. She’d much rather stay in their hotel room and have naked fun time than to waste good money on a toss of the dice, but Lucifer was not done sharing his favorite haunts in Sin City. Even long after they’d finished their dinner and bottle of wine, he continued to tell her amusing stories about his past jaunts in Las Vegas, but she had a feeling most of them were highly edited for her benefit.

Sometime later, Lucifer pushed back his chair and guided her to her feet by the hand. “Dance with me, love,” he requested as he pulled her into his arms.

It was certainly no hardship to press her naked body against his, but she hated that she couldn’t feel him, too. Lucifer took full advantage of her unclothed state, and his warm hands slid over the bumps of her spine and further down to grip and squeeze her ass as they pretended to sway to the beat of the song. “This doesn’t feel much like dancing,” she noted breathlessly as one hand slid into her hair and the other ran down the crack of her ass to play with the flared end of the plug.

His fist gripped the hair at her nape gently and he used his hold on her to tip her head back. She fell into the black chasm of his eyes, and she could see his soul reflected in them. There was overwhelming passion, possessive ownership, and all-consuming love radiating from his intense gaze, and Chloe felt herself falling, falling, falling under his dark spell. “You’re right, Detective,” he rasped, lowering his lips to hers. “It was simply an excuse to do this.”

Chloe’s knees buckled as his lips met hers in a fiery clash of lips and teeth and tongue. In the past, kissing had never been a priority for her, and she hadn’t gotten much out of the practice. But with Lucifer, each kiss was delivered with finesse and desire. He consumed her with his presence and drank her down as he feasted on her mouth, and it was all she could do to endure it without having a spontaneous orgasm. Each pass of his lips stole the breath from her lungs, and with each nip of his teeth on her bottom lip, he gave it back. He tasted of merlot and spices, and his scent filled her nose with citrus sandalwood with a whiff of cigarette smoke, and Chloe’s entire body lit up like a Christmas tree on a starless night in response. Each touch of his hands on her body, each whisper of seductive promises, made her lose control a little bit more. It was exhilarating and thrilling to trust someone so completely, and Lucifer was the only one in her life who had earned it. There was freedom for her in Lucifer’s arms, because he would always be there to catch her when she fell.

He broke away from her lips to nip and suck at the tender skin along her neck, leaving Chloe breathless and shaky. “Take me to bed, Lucifer,” she managed to whisper her plea.

Without reply, he hooked his hands around her thighs and lifted her to his waist effortlessly. She happily hooked her legs around his waist and tightened her hold on his neck as he walked them toward the bedroom. Each step he took brought her bare mound into contact with his obvious erection, and each footfall sent pulsing waves from the plug in her ass. She moaned throatily as he reached the bed where he lay her carefully in the middle of the snow-white bedspread like an offering to the gods. “Your wish is my desire, love,” he finally replied as he joined her on the bed, still clothed much to her chagrin.

He bent his head to capture a stiff nipple with his teeth, and Chloe sucked in a startled breath. “This would be a lot more fun for both of us if you took off your clothes, too,” she gasped, clutching his head to her breast as he suckled her roughly.

His hand was busy trailing over her abdomen as he licked and kissed a path to the neglected breast. “Not until you are ready for me,” he said, his voice muffled around his mouthful. He nibbled at the tight bud and added, “I must be patient first, and that will not happen if I am naked, too.”

His honest admission made her shiver with lust, and she moaned as he pulled her breast deep into his mouth and drew on her nipple with rhythmic waves of his tongue. At the same time, his fingers slipped between her slippery folds and two of them plunged inside her as his thumb circled her throbbing clit. “Oh! Lucifer!” she cried out, all other words in her vocabulary lost to her. Each pull on her nipple, each press of his thumb, and each thrust of his fingers created a loop of electric pleasure that tightened and grew taut with each passing second.

Her fingers tightened in his hair, and her other hand gripped the fine material of his dress shirt over his shoulder as he played her body like a baby grand. She was powerless beneath his assault, and she wanted to push him away and pull him in closer at the same time. In no time, she was already hovering at the peak of climax, but just as she was about to fall, he released her breast with an audible pop and withdrew his hand from between her legs. “Noooo!” she wailed, uncaring if she sounded like a spoiled child. “I was so close!”

His laughter was husky and wicked as he sat up and quickly unbuttoned his shirt and tossed it to the floor. “Yes, I know,” he replied smugly as he retrieved the bottle of lubricant and a small vibrator from the table next to the bed. “I did that on purpose. The more aroused you are, the more pleasurable and easier it will be to take me in your ass.”

Even after everything they’d done together, Chloe still felt her body blush from her toes all the way up to her hairline. Lust and embarrassment were a heady mixture when she was with him like this. There was no filter on his speech and no fumbling or hesitation in his touch, and he possessed her utterly with confidence borne of celestial blood and countless centuries. All of his knowledge and skills were solely focused on her, and she did not feel worthy of the boon. Lucifer Morningstar was heavenly perfection with strength and power foreign to her, and she was just another woman out of billions that had lived and died long before her. There was nothing special about her that should appeal to a fallen angel, ruler of Hell, and ageless demigod, but he had still chosen her. She was the winner in a lottery with impossible odds; she was the undeserving recipient of a windfall that would change her life forever. Deserving or not, she would never let him go again. She was no longer whole without him.

“Oh,” she replied dumbly, her vocabulary still missing in action. Her stomach swooped with sick anticipation as he lifted her ass off the bed high enough to place a fat pillow beneath her. The height of the pillow elevated her hips into the air, and her knees fell open to expose her plugged ass and dripping pussy to his focused gaze. She had never felt so on display in her life, but she did not move to hide herself from him. Her body was his to command, his to manipulate and pleasure, and she would deny him no part of her.

“Bloody perfect,” he breathed, one hand pressing against his hard shaft. “I can’t wait to be buried inside you.”

Chloe groaned and closed her eyes against the sight of him drinking in her most vulnerable parts. “What’s taking you so long?” she asked, pressing her feet to the mattress to thrust her hips toward him. “I’m ready _now_.”

The click of the cap made her heart race, and the cool drizzle of gel against the stretched opening of her ass made her gasp. “No, you’re not, but you will be,” he promised roughly.

Deftly, he paused to turn on the small vibrator to a mild setting before offering it to her. “Hold this to your clit, but do not come. You will not climax until I give you leave,” he instructed her firmly.

She nodded her head jerkily and moved the hard, plastic tip through her slick lips before coming to a stop at her sensitive nub. Her entire body shivered as the vibrations reignited the drive to release, but she was soon distracted from her goal when he gripped the base of the plug and began to twist it and thrust it shallowly with increasing force. Each time he drew back on it, the flared base stretched the tight muscle almost to the point of pain, but he was patient in his quest to retrieve it. She gasped when the widest part forced her open, and a flash of pain sizzled up her spine to unite with the pulsing ecstasy of her vibrating clit.

“Bare down for me, love,” he instructed her. “It will make it easier to release.”

She was too far gone to be bothered with squeamishness or embarrassment. He pushed the plug back in, and as he drew it slowly back out, she bared down to expedite its exit from her body. The pain of its passing was brief, completely overshadowed by the echoing emptiness of her body, and the buzzing against her clit began to drown out all other sensations. “Hurry, Lucifer!” she begged him, the siren song of climax too strong to resist.

He would not be rushed, though. He added more lubricant to his fingers, and he replaced the plug with three of them. There was just enough discomfort to interrupt her fevered climb, and she removed the vibrator to avoid temptation. “There is no rush, Detective,” he reminded her as he began to thrust his slippery fingers in and out of her slowly. “I will know when you are ready.”

She had no idea how long he worked her open, because she was too immersed in the chaotic mixture of emotions and feelings running through her. He fucked her with his fingers until the only thing left was bliss and she was begging him to fuck her. She panicked when she felt him withdraw from her, but she relaxed once more when she watched him shed the remainder of his clothes. His body was divine from his wide shoulder, to his chiseled abdomen, all the way down to his glorious cock. He was big and thick with a fat crown that dripped with arousal. A smarter woman would quail from the thought of him fucking her ass with his size, but she did not hesitate to reach out for him. “I need you, Lucifer,” she pleaded, her voice raspy from her cries.

A fine tremor shook him from head to toe, and his skin broke out in gooseflesh as he knelt on the bed between her thighs. He grabbed the black bottle and poured a generous amount in his palm before he slicked it over his cock until it slid effortlessly through his grasp. He lined himself up with shrinking back hole and put the barest amount of pressure on it to keep it from closing. Carefully, he leaned over her and braced his hand against the bed so that their faces were close. Her pulse was racing, and her heart was pounding behind her ribs as she felt him poised to enter her, but she was not afraid.

“If it’s too much, you will tell me,” he demanded, his gaze searching hers. “Your pleasure is my pleasure. Your pain is my pain. Do you understand, Detective?”

She knew he would not be satisfied with a nod of her head, so she licked her lips and replied, “I promise. Just go slow.”

He put action to her words and pressed forward by slow, steady degrees. The first flash of pain occurred when the crown of his cock forced her open with its girth. Out of instinct, she clenched down on the intrusion, and he dropped his forehead and uttered a filthy curse. “You’re going to be the death of me, love,” he groaned into her ear. “Deep breath, relax, and bare down for me. Let me in.”

Chloe’s thumb clicked the button on the vibrator to increase its speed, and then did as he instructed her. She took a deep breath, let it out slowly, and bared down as he slipped past the tight ring of muscle and slid inside her several inches. She panted as her skin broke out in hot flashes and cold chills as her body adjusted to his size. It definitely helped that the vibration against her clit infused her with a steady supply of orgasmic bliss as he began to move with agonizingly shallow thrusts that eased her open with little pain.

After an eternity of leisurely progress, his cock reached the end of her. Her ass cheeks were flush to his hip bones, and she was split open by his thick cock. She was overcome with the intensity of sensations rampaging through her, and she dropped the vibrator to cling to him. Her fingernails bit into the scars where his wings hid, and she buried her face in his neck as he panted and cursed softly. “Bloody perfect,” he repeated on a groan as he withdrew slowly before sinking back inside of her.

Chloe was on fire everywhere. Her nerve endings burned with a confused mixture of pleasure and pain, her mind seared with primitive lust, and her heart was inflamed with devotion. “Yes!” she gasped as he began to move faster. “Yes, fuck me, Lucifer! Make me yours!”

A low growl rumbled in his chest, and he sat back on his knees to tower over her. His cock moved within her easily on the glide of the lubricant, and she was mesmerized by the clench and release of his abs with each thrust. His left hand held her legs open wide, and he watched their bodies join and part for several breathless moments. “I wish you could see how tight you’re squeezing me,” he rumbled as he fucked her with stronger thrusts. “Every part of you was made for me.”

The feel of him gliding in and out of her ass only highlighted the emptiness of her pussy, and she rolled her hips against him with need. “More, I need more,” she entreated him as his hips smacked against her ass with his thrusts. She didn’t know how to explain the frustrating need coiling inside of her, but she trusted him to figure it out.

He did not disappoint her. With his free hand, he retrieved the still-buzzing vibrator and slipped the narrow shaft into her swollen, wet pussy. He angled it inside her until the vibrating tip was lodged against the bundle of nerves on the front wall of her channel, and she cried out as wave after wave of increasing bliss radiated out from her core. Lucifer was no longer holding back from fucking her hard and deep, and his body was sheened with sweat as he praised her with dark, sinful words. “So fucking gorgeous...so bloody tight...mine...all mine...,” he chanted as Chloe strained toward the blissful heights that taunted her just out of reach.

“Please, please, please,” she begged mindlessly, her fingers finding their way to her tender clit. It rolled and slipped across her fingertips, and it was just what she needed to tip her over the edge.

The vibrations inside of her detonated first with a sonic boom that whited out her vision and triggered a twin explosion from her womb. A soundless scream ripped from her throat as her climax gripped her with wicked sharp teeth and shook her with savage ecstasy. Everything within her contracted and released with each spike of pleasure, and she felt a gush of hot liquid flow from her pulsing clit. She’d never felt anything like full-body orgasm wringing her out like a wet dishrag, and she was beyond anything other than enduring it.

Over the ringing of her ears, she heard Lucifer curse. His hips stuttered against her and he snarled as he plunged inside of her and came with heaving jerks of his body. Her breath caught in her throat and she gasped as his hot seed filled her beyond comfort, her belly growing taut with the influx. Still, she plucked the vibrator from his hand and tossed it to the side before she tugged him down until his body weighted her into the mattress. She hooked her feet around his waist to pull him in tighter, and he continued to tremble and empty himself inside her for several more moments before he eventually calmed and breathed heavily in her ear.  

She had never felt so complete and replete in her life as she did in that moment with his body surrounding hers in every way. She knew that the aches and pains of his possession would be felt on the morrow, but for now, she basked in the sinful knowledge of his claim on every part of her. “Wow,” she breathed, at a loss to verbalize her profound experience. “Just...wow.”

His chest rumbled with muffled laughter, and he kissed her shoulder affectionately. “Ditto, Detective. I couldn’t have said it any better.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***It took longer than expected, but here it is! I apologize for the delay, but crazy shit is happening! My daughter was just found out on Monday that she was selected to attend a conference in San Francisco as part of her high school leadership program, and she has to bring a parent! Guess what?! That's ME! Our flight leaves Saturday morning, so we've only been given five days to prepare for a week long stay in the City By the Bay! Y'all, I'm freaking the fuck out! They are paying for everything, and we only need to take spending money! Even better, while my daughter has to do leadership conferences all day, I get to do whatever I want to do IN SAN FRANCISCO! Don't worry, though, friends! I will definitely be taking my laptop with me. They have a cat cafe close to my hotel, so I will be continuing this story while I drink a chai tea and pet cats IN SAN FRANCISCO! Sorry for all the exclamation points, but it feels like I just won a prize on a game show! Lol! I will try to update again before we leave on Friday night, but please be patient with me. I've got a lot to do in the next three days, but I won't leave y'all hanging for long. See you soon, friends!***


	15. Lucifer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***Quick note: y'all have been amazingly patient and kind with me for the past week! My daughter and I had a wonderful trip to San Fran, but it was exhausting! There was a lot of walking involved and a lot of face time with crowds of people, and that really takes the stuffing out of me. I've recuperated for the past two days, but I managed to cobble together this chapter for you guys. I hope y'all are ready for some sinful smut!***

Lucifer wasn’t sure he could trust this feeling. It was too good, too right, to be believed. Being with Chloe was a revelation and an entirely new experience for him even after the countless eons of existence he’d endured. Though he had seen and done everything under the sun and within the celestial realms, it all seemed new and different with her by his side. His feelings for her sharpened his senses, increased his awareness, and infused each moment with meaning and purpose. Food that he’d eaten hundreds of times before tasted rich and savory on his tongue, music that he’d listened to a million times struck his ears with new notes and melodies, and each time he came inside her body felt like the first time. He was infatuated with her laughter, beguiled by her intelligence and wit, and seduced by her submission to his desires. He couldn’t even remember what it was like to live his life without her.

The last few days of their mini vacation had passed like a dream full of lavish meals, dazzling shows, and passionate sex. Their final night in Las Vegas had arrived, and Lucifer had something very sinful in store for his detective. No matter how many times she asked, he wouldn’t divulge his plans to her. He had a feeling that if he’d told her everything, she likely would have balked at his suggestion. The detective was refreshingly innocent and still quite easy to make blush, and he found himself addicted to the red flush that spread over her chest, up her neck, and into her high cheekbones. It gave him a dark, delicious thrill to shock her and test her boundaries when it came to sex. He knew with a bone-deep wisdom that he had only scratched the surface of her desires.

Chloe sat next to him in the back of the luxury car as their driver headed toward their destination. Every few minutes, she would shift on the seat and tug the shortened hem of her dress toward her exposed knees with nervous twitches that never quite accomplished its goal. He knew that she was self-conscious to be wearing the filmy red evening dress that barely reached mid-thigh standing up, especially since he’d slipped her thongs down her legs in the elevator and had tucked them in his suit coat pocket. If he’d had his way, she would never wear the offending garments again. He much preferred her open and accessible to him at all times.

“I know those panties are not much more than a scrap of silk and some lace, but I still feel naked without them,” she muttered as she crossed her legs to prevent his roaming hand from sliding along the inside of her thigh. “Honestly, Lucifer, one stiff breeze and everyone around us will get an eyeful of my goods.”

He would not be deterred from touching her, so he settled for exploring the soft, pale skin of her thigh. “Fear not, Detective,” he assured her lazily. “Where we are going, you will be overdressed in comparison.”

Her gaze snapped to his in the dark interior of the car, and she demanded, “Lucifer, tell me where we’re going.”

He couldn’t suppress the smile that tugged at his lips, and his mirth added a teasing glint to his words. “Like I’ve told you a dozen times, it’s a surprise. Either you trust my judgement, or you don’t. It’s that simple, love.”

She tightened her hold on his arm and tucked herself against his side. She leaned in to press a brief kiss to his stubbled jawline and replied softly, “I do trust you, Lucifer, but that doesn’t mean that I’m not nervous.”

His smile melted and he freed his arm to loop it around her shoulders and pull her into his chest. He leaned down to place a tender kiss on her silky hair and murmured, “We are going to a very exclusive club of which I am a VIP member. You will be safe and with me, and only me, at all times, I promise.”

She rested her head against his shoulder and sighed with relief. “I believe you,” she replied simply.

Lucifer’s heart contracted with a painful squeeze of emotion that he refused to dissect. No one else had ever gifted him with such utter faith and belief, and it made him love her even more. It was his turn to do his own shifting and fidgeting on their leather cushioned seats as he tried to find a more comfortable position for his bloody cock that seemed to stay hard around her constantly. Inwardly, he cursed the thick Las Vegas traffic that impeded their arrival at his club.

Twenty minutes later, the driver pulled through the electronic gates of a large, private residence on the outskirts of the city and rolled to stop at the front doors. Lucifer unfolded himself from the backseat and reached in to help Chloe exit the car gracefully with a minimum flash of her gorgeous ass and escorted her to the double doors where a muscled security guard kept a stern watch on the comings and goings like a hawk. He brought them to a halt, but once the guard recognized Lucifer, he ushered them inside quickly with a deferential bow.

“Welcome back, Mr. Morningstar,” the guard greeted them warmly.

Chloe raised her eyebrow at him with obvious questions, but he only gripped her hand and led her further into the house. He knew it would be immediately apparent to her what kind of club they were visiting, and she did not disappoint him. As they walked past an open room where a man was strapped to a bench and receiving a vigorous flogging, she hissed at him, “Lucifer! Did you bring us to a BDSM club?!”

He smirked at the scandalized tone of her voice and replied honestly, “Not in the strictest sense of the word, Detective. While there are many people who indulge in those games here, that is not the sole purpose of this establishment. This private club is for wealthy people who wish to explore their sexual fantasies in a safe and confidential environment with their partners or with trained professionals. You will see all manner of depravity here, with a few exceptions. Whether you wish to participate or just watch will be entirely up to you.”

“Oh,” she replied shortly, her eyes wide as they passed by a room where a blindfolded woman was being fucked from behind as several other men stroked themselves as if preparing for their turn. “What, uh, what are the exceptions?”

Lucifer approached the bar located in a clothing-optional sitting room and ordered them both a drink. “It’s all perfectly legal and consensual acts, I assure you.” When that answer didn’t seem to appease her, he sighed and took a drink before answering. “Let’s see,” he thought, tapping his chin. “There is no pedophilia, bestiality, scat, bloodplay, or non-consensual touching. I’m sure there are others, but I never bothered to find out.”

Chloe choked on her drink, but she didn’t let that stop her from gulping down another swallow. She coughed lightly into her fist and rasped, “That’s, uh, that’s good.... I think.” She took another long pull from her glass before she asked, “So, what exactly did you have in mind by bringing me here?”

Lucifer laughed and tugged her into his body just so he could touch her again. “Well, I figured I would take you on the grand tour of the place before we retired to my private room where I’ve prepared a bit of a surprise for you.”

Her eyes lit up at this suggestion, and he could see the embers of her desire flare to life once more. “That doesn’t sound too bad,” she admitted, her hand smoothing across his pec where his heart leapt toward her touch. “I’ll follow your lead.”

The devil inside him chuckled darkly, and he finished his drink before taking her hand in his elbow once more. “Follow me into the darkness where sin dwells, Detective. I will not lead you astray.”

He led her with unerring accuracy down several different corridors where some rooms were open spaces for anyone to join, and others were closed rooms with viewing windows. They paused at several of them for Chloe to gawk and gasp at the spectacles within them. While Chloe was watching the participants, he was watching her. He observed the subtle clues of her body language, expressions, and exclamations to gather important intel about what turned her on or repelled and disinterested her, and he filed the knowledge away for later use. When they had stopped at a room where two people dressed in fur suits were doing it doggy style—literally—she only raised her eyebrows, hummed in her throat, and turned away to keep walking. But when they came to a room where two handsome men were vigorously fucking against a wall, she paused for several minutes to watch them. Her cheeks flushed with heat, her hand hovered over her throat, and she licked her bottom lip covetously as she watched the bigger man roughly pound into his partner’s ass.

She reluctantly pulled herself away from the two men shortly after they each reached completion, and Lucifer continued to escort her through the mansion of sin. She cleared her throat and said weakly, “Wow, this place is really...something.”

He ran his hand over her hip and down her ass cheek just so he could squeeze it in his palm. “It has its charms, Detective. The Devil’s Playground is all about pleasure.”

Her head whipped around and she stopped him mid-stride. “The Devil’s Playground?” she repeated incredulously. “Lucifer, do you own this private club?”

He arched one eyebrow and drawled, “Did you have any doubt, love?”

A shocked bubble of laughter escaped her throat, and she shook her head wryly. “Surprisingly, it didn’t even occur to me until just now, but it makes total sense.”

He reclaimed her arm and they strolled down the hallway toward his ultimate goal. “I own several private clubs like this one all over the world, but I am not involved in the management of them. I simply enjoy the revenue and the perks of being a VIP guest.”

“Perks?” she asked curiously, her lips tipping up with a sly smirk.

He brought them to a stop at the end of a hallway in front of a heavy oak door. He turned the knob and waved her inside, and replied simply, “Like this.”

A soft exclamation of awe dropped from her lips as she took in the sight of the luxurious master suite. The room was massive, even with the full king size bed as its centerpiece, and it included a fully stocked bar and an array of finger foods. The focal point of the room, however, was the eastern wall made entirely of glass. He closed the door behind them and engaged the lock as she walked over to the mirrored glass and rapped on it with her knuckles.

“I’ve seen enough of these in my career to recognize this,” she announced, glancing at him over her shoulder. “This is a two-way glass.”

He shrugged out of his coat and tossed it on a nearby chair before pouring himself a drink from the crystal decanter on the bar. “Oh, it’s much more sophisticated than that, Detective,” he replied as he joined her next to the glass wall. He pointed at the digital display on the adjoining wall and explained, “This is smart glass. With a few presses of a button, you can choose whether you wish to be seen by the adjoining room, or not. It also allows your neighbor to make the same decisions for themselves.”

As if on cue, the dark glass wall winked to life to reveal a similar, but smaller bedroom. Chloe gasped as the scene came to life with the sights and sounds of the couple occupying the adjoining room. She grabbed his arm and squeezed, and her words were alarmed when she blurted, “Can they see and hear us, too?”

Lucifer sat his drink on a nearby table and embraced her from behind so that he could watch his surprise along with her. “No, they can’t see or hear us, but they know that someone is watching them. They chose to activate the viewer because they wish to have an audience, even an invisible one.”

She relaxed marginally against him and she cocked her head to the side as she studied the two figures kissing passionately. He knew when she’d discovered his surprise by the way she tensed back up in his arms. “Is that who I think it is?” she asked, her voice unnaturally high.

Lucifer couldn’t resist playing with her, so he replied, “I doubt you know the one with the long, blonde ponytail wearing jeans and a blazer. She’s an employee of the club. I believe her name is Twyla, and she is a top-notch bartender.”

“Not her,” she choked on a gasp as the other inhabitant whipped their shirt over their head and tossed it to floor. “That one. Is that...,” she trailed off, speechless as the couple kissed and stripped each other of their remaining clothes.

Lucifer smiled against her hair and pulled her in tighter against his aching erection. “Oh, you meant the other one. Yes, Detective, I do believe that is our dear Mazikeen.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***Again, big thanks to all of you for sticking with me while I experienced this once-in-a-lifetime opportunity! It was wicked fun, but tiring, but I am back in my mode! I already have the next chapter under construction and all day tomorrow to work on it, so I won't keep you waiting again. Big love and hugs to all of you! Y'all are the chocolate glaze on my donuts.***


	16. Lucifer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: some truly epic UDS is ahead! Have you ever heard of Bad Dragon? Do yourself a favor and look it up if you haven't. While I don't own any of their scandalous toys, I am frequently inspired by them and they tend to pop up in my stories with alarming frequency. What can I say? I got no shame in my game.

“Oh,” she breathed, her pulse racing against his questing lips.

He kissed and nibbled along the arched expanse of her neck as she continued to watch the two women devouring each other behind the smart glass. He reached her ear, and he sucked the lobe into his mouth and bit it gently between his teeth before he murmured, “She was most disappointed at being left behind, so I invited her to fly out and sample the delights of The Devil’s Playground. She was eager to accept my proposal.”

“I bet,” she replied, her voice dazed and breathy. “Was this show her idea, or yours?”

Lucifer’s hands began to move of their own accord across her body. His right hand trailed across the bumps of her ribs and up to fill his palm with her breast. Her nipple was tight, and her flesh swollen with desire beneath the filmy material of her dress, and his mouth watered to taste it on his tongue. His left hand journeyed downward over her flared hip and further over her thigh until he encountered the short hem. The fabric was no impediment to his quest to find her bare skin, and he easily slipped his fingers into the hot, wet center of her. He groaned low in his chest as she shivered in his arms and thrust into his touch with a gasp of his name. She was so fucking sexy in that moment that he nearly ended the night early by bending her over and fucking her against the glass. Still, he managed to leash his hunger and remember that it was her pleasure that he was pursuing, not his own.

His fingertips slipped through the silky lips of her sex and he used her arousal to glide them across and around her clit. “It was mine, but Mazikeen leapt at the opportunity. In fact, she wanted to join us on this side of the glass, but I cautioned her that you were not yet ready for that, so she settled for this instead.”

Her breath caught in her throat, and her pulse rabbited beneath the pale skin of her neck. Her lips were parted as she panted softly while she watched Maze back the other woman up to the bed before pushing her down on it. She licked her bottom lip and stammered, “That was, uh, that was very thoughtful of you both.” She arched into his hands with a gasp before adding, “So she knows we are watching her? That _I’m_ watching her?”

Already fed up with the silky material blocking him from her skin, he retrieved his hands to lower the zipper along her spine so it would fall down her narrow shoulders. She dropped her arms to her sides, and the red dress fluttered to the floor in a puddle around her black heels, leaving the rest of her body gloriously naked. Her moonlight skin was pebbled with gooseflesh, her nipples high and tight with arousal, and her thighs were wet with her dew. She shivered and trembled against him, and he resented that his own clothing denied him of the opportunity to feel all of her.

Before he could answer, Mazikeen’s voice filtered through the speaker. _“You ready to put on a show, beautiful?”_ she asked her blonde partner as she pulled Twyla’s jeans down her long legs. _“Show them what they’re missing by hiding on the other side of the glass.”_

He captured Chloe’s hands and placed them against the smart glass, bringing her into perfect view to watch the two women making out on the bed. His tone turned to liquid sin as he confirmed what she’d just heard, “She knows, love. She said it was only fair that you watch her in return.” He licked the delicate shell of her ear and commanded, “Your hands stay there, Detective. I want you watch every move Mazikeen makes and describe it to me. I will be guided by your words.”

He released his hold on her and quickly divested himself of his own restrictive clothing. He wanted nothing to come between him and his detective’s luscious body. Her hands remained rooted to the glass, but she shifted her stance to open her legs wider for access as she dutifully watched the two women, her friend and a stranger that strongly resembled herself, kissing each other with heat and passion. Her expression was hidden to him beneath the fall of her long hair, but he could see her rapid breaths hit the glass to create a small patch of fog. He paused long enough to appreciate the seductive elegance of Mazikeen stripping the bra and panties off her prey before he touched her again. As Maze’s hands explored the flat stomach and small breasts of her partner, Lucifer’s hands mirrored her actions on Chloe. Each time Maze nipped and licked across Twyla’s nipples, Lucifer echoed the sensations with his fingers and hands on her.

Her only response was a soft moan that could barely be heard above their neighbors, but Lucifer would not allow her to get away with hiding her true desires. “Have you ever sampled the sapphic delights, Detective? I’m told that Mazikeen is highly skilled and sought after by her female partners. She learned the art from the best.”

Chloe’s arms trembled against the glass and she pushed her ass back toward him with a frustrated noise. “A few times in college at parties,” she admitted breathlessly. “But they were nothing like her.”

His lips lifted in a devious grin as he watched his protégé turn Chloe’s doppelganger into a quivering mess by kissing and licking her way down Twyla’s stomach to the tune of her soft pleas for more. “Mazikeen is on the move, but I do not hear any instructions from you. Tell me what you see, Chloe,” he commanded her darkly, as he closed his eyes and breathed deep of her intoxicating scent.

She cleared her throat and rasped, “Oh, uh, she is kissing and licking a path down the woman’s stomach headed toward her...her vagina.”

Obligingly, Lucifer followed her words and began his own campaign along the bumps of Chloe’s spine. He smiled against her skin when he reached the crack of her ass and murmured, “Her cunt, love. Or if you prefer, her pussy. What is Maze doing now?”

He could hear her swallow audibly before she finally said, “She’s spreading the woman’s legs wide and lifting the one closest to me, I think to give me a better view of her...of her pussy.”

Lucifer dropped gently to his knees in the plush carpet beneath them, and spying a nearby stool, he snagged it and brought it to her feet. With firm hands, he lifted Chloe’s right foot, slipped off the heel, and placed her bare foot on the stool so she was spread open to him before thoughtfully removing the other heel, too. He worked his way between her thighs until her bare cunt was a mere breath away from his lips and he licked them with anticipation. Her scent washed over him with her signature floral musk, but he did not reach out with his tongue. She whined in her throat and did her best to press against him, but he would not give her what she wanted until she asked for it.

As if remembering her orders, she hastily described what she was seeing. “Maze is licking the bartender’s pussy with the flat of her tongue and looking up at her from between her thighs as she licks and sucks on the woman’s lips and clit.”

From the noises emitting from the speaker, he could tell that Mazikeen was putting all her skill into her performance. He closed his eyes and imagined watching her do the same to Chloe, and his cock bobbed with excitement at the prospect. He could no longer resist the siren call of her wet heat, and he licked a stripe through the middle of her from her sensitive ass all the way to the swollen knot of her clit. Chloe’s voice rose higher, drowning out the moans from next door for the first time, as he feasted on her slick flesh and drank her arousal like an unrepentant glutton. Her hips rocked against his tongue when he speared it into her clenching channel, and she opened her lips on a ragged moan as he swirled around her clit and suckled on it until her legs began to shake.

“Oh, my god,” Chloe groaned, the words flowing free from her mouth now. “Maze is using her fingers, too. She’s thrusting two of them inside her as she licks her clit.”

Without hesitation, he brought two fingers to the detective’s tight cunt and sank them inside of her to the last knuckle. She cried out and dropped down even further over his hand, and he nearly passed out as all the blood in his head rushed south to his cock. The feel of her snug sheath so slippery and hot around his fingers made his head spin and his balls draw up with impatience, but he would hold on for a bit longer. His detective was already perilously close to coming, and from the sounds of it, Mazikeen’s partner wasn’t far behind. He used his free hand to grip her hip and pull her into his mouth, and he pursued her pleasure with relentless zeal.

“Oh, fuck,” Chloe cursed as she met each thrust of his fingers and swipe of his tongue. “They are so beautiful together. I wish...I wish...,” she trailed off as she closed her eyes and her pussy squeezed his fingers like a clamp.

He replaced his lips with his thumb and swallowed her flavor down his throat. “Tell me, Detective. Do not hide your desires from me,” he demanded, slowing his fingers down to back her away from her release. “What is it that you desire?”

A full-body tremor rocked her frame, and she desperately thrust against his fingers faster and harder. “I want...,” she panted, “I want that to be me in place of that bimbo bartender. I want Maze to do that to me.”

Satisfaction ran like lava through his veins, and his cock pulsed with impatience to be inside her. “Well done, Detective,” he praised her lavishly. “You have only to speak your desires to me and I will see them fulfilled.” He rewarded her honesty by allowing her to reach her climax.

Once again, he lavished her clit with firm pressure from his lips and tongue as he fucked her with his fingers. Her cries rose in volume until they synced with the wails of Maze’s victim as they both were driven to the point of no return. Lucifer hooked his fingers and pressed along the front wall of the detective’s cunt as he rolled and pressed her clit against his tongue. He knew she was close by the trembling of her legs, the tightening of her cunt, and the movement of her hips as she ground herself against his mouth, and he watched as she shattered into a climax that made her knee buckle and her nails squeal against the glass as she shook with the aftershocks of her coming. From the screams coming from next door, it appeared that Twyla had succumbed to a similar fate beneath Maze’s capable hands. Lucifer closed his eyes and concentrated on the feel of her muscles rhythmically contracting and releasing around his fingers, the taste of her release on his tongue, and the scent of her sex heavy in his nose. He was so lost in her and her pleasure that he nearly forgot about his own, but her panting voice brought it back to the surface.

“Maze is standing to her feet, and she’s unbuckling the belt on her pants,” Chloe reported diligently. “She’s pulling them down her legs and...Oh. My. Devil.”

Lucifer breathed a sigh of relief as he peeked into the glass to see what had caught her attention. His lips stretched into a lascivious grin as he beheld Mazikeen completely naked with the exception of a very impressive strap-on dildo that she slicked up with a generous helping of lubricant. Her faux appendage was huge and formed to resemble a dragon’s cock with lurid swirls of crimson and black that did little to mask the intimidating girth and length of the thing. With confident strength, Maze flipped Twyla over onto her stomach and pulled her ass backward to expose her slick opening to them all. Now things were about to get very interesting. He wasted no time in regaining his feet and sidling up behind her so he could watch Mazikeen in action along with her.

His cock ached with longing to plunge inside her, but he settled for running his length through her slippery lips. “Keep going, Detective,” he encouraged her wickedly. “Tell me what Mazikeen is doing now.”

Chloe’s hips arched back against him, and she replied dreamily, “She’s lining her cock up with the woman’s pussy and teasing her with the tip.”

Lucifer followed suit, and he gripped his thick length in his palm as he pressed and dipped the weeping crown against her opening. He was so tempted to sink inside her immediately, but he waited for her tension to coil tighter. Chloe’s breaths fogged against the glass as she panted, “Oh, god, she’s pushing inside her so slowly. It’s so big that it’s spreading her open. I don’t think it will fit!”

With extreme willpower, he pierced her body with his hard cock and pushed inside her tight, silken sheath with maddening slowness until she cried out, and then he gripped her hips and slammed himself to the very end of her. “Oh, it will fit, love. I guarantee it,” he growled against her neck as she grinded her ass against his hips to take him even deeper while her wordless cries echoed the ones from the adjoining room.

With more patience and finesse, he watched Mazikeen bury her dragon cock to the base inside her partner’s cunt and hold it there as Twyla bucked and pleaded for more. Chloe stood on tiptoe to relieve the pressure of his cock against her cervix, but she did not tell him to retreat even when Maze began to fuck her partner in earnest. “Please, Lucifer!” she begged prettily, “Please move!”

He wanted to so badly, but he wanted to hear her ask for it even more. “How should I move, love?” he teased her as his fingers found her clit and strummed it too lightly to bring relief.

A growl of frustration ripped from her throat and she blurted, “Like Maze! I want you to match her strokes and fuck me like she’s fucking her!”

Lucifer groaned deep in his throat and finally gave in to the driving desire to claim her all over again. “My pleasure, Detective,” he replied harshly. With his gaze fixed on Mazikeen, he matched her thrust for thrust and followed her chaotic pace. Mazikeen’s hips moved with a fluid grace and power that could not be matched by most men, and Twyla wailed her appreciation and curses into the bedspread as Maze pounded into her with the massive strap-on. Lucifer’s fingertips dug bruises into Chloe’s flesh, his hands pushing and pulling her ass against him with each punishing thrust as Chloe wailed, “Fuck, fuck, FUCK!” and Twyla cried out, _“Yes, yes, YES!”_

He nearly spilled himself right then, but Maze saved him by withdrawing entirely from her victim’s body. _“Greedy girl,”_ Maze chastised her quivering partner as he reluctantly abandoned Chloe’s heavenly body with a shudder. _“If you want me, you will have to beg for it. Convince me, and I’ll make you come again.”_

Lucifer held his breath as Chloe arched her back in search of his cock and replied, “Please, please, please fuck me! I need you inside me, stretching me open and fucking me deep until I come. Please, Lucifer!”

Twyla’s matching pleas to Mazikeen fell on deaf ears. All he could hear was the sound of his name on Chloe’s lips, and he had no choice but to give her what she wanted. He groaned as he pushed back inside her swollen channel and sweat broke out across his brow as she clamped down on him like a vice. “You feel so bloody perfect,” he swore beneath his breath as his guts tightened with impending release.

Thankfully, Mazikeen did the same and resumed fucking her partner with relentless force. The sounds of Maze’s hips smacking against her partner’s ass was equal only to the crack of her palm against Twyla’s ass as she fucked her with hard, rough strokes of her dragon dildo. _“That’s it, gorgeous,”_ Maze cooed as Twyla bounced on her cock with muffled cries of passion. Maze wrapped her hand around the woman’s falling ponytail and exerted just enough pressure to force Twyla’s neck to arch and her back to bow. _“Ride me until you explode.”_

Lucifer burrowed his hand into soft waves of Chloe’s hair and gripped it lightly against her scalp before tugging her head backward. Her eyes fell closed to the scene in front of them, but he was beyond caring at this point. “Yes!” she gasped, her own hips meeting him thrust for thrust in perfect harmony with their neighbors. “Fuck me until I explode!”

His body was sheened with sweat, and the muscles in his gut screamed with mounting tension as he slammed into her over and over again between firm smacks to her reddening ass cheeks. “Come for me, love. Squeeze me and milk me of my release with your own,” he commanded, his voice deep with the devil’s desire.

He tugged on her hair and thrust to very end of her, and she wailed as she found her peak and tumbled over it with glorious abandon. Lucifer swore filthily as her cunt clamped down on him before pulsing and contracting in waves that stole the remainder of his control. With a savage snarl, he came inside her, his climax ripping his seed from him with violent bursts that clenched his guts with the force of it. Her tight cunt continued to massage every last drop from him until they were both left panting and gasping for breath. Chloe’s legs trembled in complaint at holding up her weight, but she did not move from her precarious position pinned between the glass wall and his slowly softening cock. He could feel his hot release flowing over his length and escaping her body to drip down her thigh, and he did his level best to keep the rest of it inside her where it belonged.

He released his tight grip on her hair and breathed harshly against her ear. “Watch her, Detective. She isn’t done yet,” he told her, his hands trailing over her sweat-glistened body. Obediently, Chloe opened her heavy eyelids and watched with bated breath as Twyla fell apart and climaxed beneath Maze’s possession. Mazikeen found her own release soon after, her body trembling and thrusting wildly inside her exhausted partner until they both were breathless and sated. Without pause, Maze pulled her dragon cock out of Twyla’s dripping quim to release the flow of white creamy lubricant that erupted from its flared tip, and she laughed with wicked delight as she painted white stripes of the faux come across the woman’s blushing ass cheeks.

Chloe shivered in his arms and breathed, “That was the hottest, most disturbing thing I’ve ever witnessed in my life.”

Lucifer kissed the nape of her neck and helped her to regain her footing without allowing his cock to slip from her welcoming heat. He kissed the salty skin at the nape of her neck and chuckled darkly. “You’ve summed her up perfectly, Detective. Mazikeen is a voracious and talented lover. Second only to myself, of course.”

Chloe dropped her hands from the glass and accepted the bracing support of Lucifer’s arms around her waist. “No one can compare to you, Lucifer.” She hesitated before asking him softly, “It really doesn’t bother you that I’m attracted to her?”

He held her tighter as they watched Maze deliver a final, resounding smack against Twyla’s ass before she sauntered confidently toward the glass wall that separated them. “On the contrary, love. As I’ve said several times, your pleasure is my pleasure. So long as your heart and soul belong to me, I have no qualms about sharing your passion with her. She is quite keen to experience it for herself.”

As if she’d heard his words, the demoness in question reached out to run her fingertip across the glass eerily close to where Chloe watched her with frozen fascination. Her dark eyes glittered with thinly veiled lust, and her cherry lips quirked up with mischievous promise. _“Next time, I hope I’m invited behind the glass. You will not be sorry, Decker.”_

Chloe sucked in a shocked breath as the glass went dark and Maze disappeared from view. They were once again truly alone, and they still had hours ahead of them to explore the hidden amenities of the VIP suite. With a sigh of regret, he withdrew his cock from her snug sheath and bent at the waist to pick her up into his arms. She did not protest or offer any resistance as he carried her toward the huge bed that featured secure ankle and wrist cuffs at each sturdy post. He planned to use them later, but for now, he only wanted to feel her wrapped around his body.

He settled on the bed next to her and she easily slipped beneath his arm to lay across his chest. She was quiet for a long time, but he wasn’t concerned. He knew what was on her mind, but it had to be her decision. Just as he feared that she had fallen asleep, she whispered softly, “Is it wrong that I want to have sex with her, but I only want you to fuck me?”

His chest rumbled with relieved laughter, and he pushed her to her back so that he could settle himself between her thighs. He locked gazes with her and caressed her cheek reverently as he replied honestly, “No, love, there’s nothing wrong with that at all. I think that’s just right.”

Her arms wound around his neck and she pulled him closer to her lips. She bit her lip and allowed it to slide between her teeth before she confessed, “I want you to be there if I decide to take her up on her offer. I need you with me to be brave.”

Lucifer closed the distance between them and kissed her slowly and tenderly and thoroughly until her nails dug into the skin of his shoulders. He released her long enough to pant, “You have bravery in spades, Detective. You stormed the gates of Hell and claimed the heart of the Devil himself. There is no one more formidable than you.”

Her gorgeous blue eyes sparkled with unshed tears, and she laughed to cover their existence. “I don’t know about that. Maze can be pretty intense. I would still feel more at ease with you there.”

A lurid vision of Chloe taking them both at the same time filled his imagination with possibilities, and his bloody cock stiffened with interest against her abdomen. He hummed with anticipation and flexed his hips until he was able to sink inside her tight, wet cunt once more. He groaned against her neck and rasped, “I’m looking forward to it, but for now, the Devil’s Playground is just for you and me. Play with me, Detective.”

Her lifted her hips to meet his thrust and she pulled him down to her lips. “Forever, Lucifer. I will be yours forever.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***Oh, no! The last official chapter sneaked up on me! Have no fears, friends! There will be one more chapter, and it will be a bonus one from Maze's POV. We will find out the results of her investigation, and how she handles the results! I also plan to write several more smaller stories after this one, but they will be just as packed with UDS and action! Woo hoo! 
> 
> Give me a few days to perfect the final chapter, friends. I go back to work tomorrow after a week away, and it is bound to be chaotic and stressful! I won't leave you hanging again! See you very soon!***


	17. BONUS CHAPTER: Maze

Maze grunted as she was rudely awakened by the familiar sound of her cell phone ringing. Normally, she would just let it go to the voicemail that she would never check, but there was only one person who would be brave enough to call her before 8 am. Maze cursed under her breath and casually tossed away the limp, feminine arm circling her waist. Twyla, the tasty bartender from The Devil’s Playground, didn’t even crack her eyelids as she turned over on her side to expose her pale, shapely ass to Maze’s view, all without waking up. Maze smirked with arrogant pride at the exhausted woman with soft curves. It was no wonder she was sound asleep; Maze had coaxed no less than a dozen orgasms from her before she’d finally allowed her to fall asleep.

She sat up in the bed, reached for her phone, and rolled her eyes at the obnoxious picture of Lucifer that filled the screen. She mashed the green button and groused, “What the fuck, Lucifer? It’s 7:04 am. I just got to sleep an hour ago.”

 _“I take it that Twyla joined you for the night?”_ his smug, British accent floated to her ear. _“That was quite the show the two of you put on for us. Bravo, Mazikeen. The Detective was enthralled.”_

Just that quickly, her temper melted away along with her weariness. She knew that he was manipulating her by mentioning Decker, but she seized on his distraction eagerly. The bastard was well aware of her impatience to touch her. “Yeah?” she tried to play it cool by replying with false indifference. “What did she say?”

 _“I will be happy to tell you all just as soon as you give me what I requested first,”_ her former king demanded instead. _“When last we spoke, you indicated that you had completed your investigation, yet I still do not have a folder in my hands or in my email inbox. We will return to Los Angeles today, Mazikeen, and I require that information to move forward with my plans.”_

Maze ignored the instinctive reflex to jump at his bidding and stubbornly resisted the impulse to spill everything she’d learned. It hadn’t taken her long to learn that knowledge was power in the human realm, and she was not obliged to cede that power to him blindly. She was no longer subservient to his wishes; she was equal to him now in both status and determination, and she was not above reminding him of it at every opportunity. “Like what?” she demanded rudely. “Decker doesn’t have any outlandish debts or skeletons in her closet, so there must be something else up your sleeve.”

Lucifer sighed so heavily in her ear that she swore she could feel his breath through the phone. _“Mazikeen, I hired you to do a job, and I have paid you handsomely for it. If you wish to hear how Chloe reacted or learn what she had to say, you will produce the results I requested,”_ he informed her imperiously.

Maze bit her tongue before she could tell him to fuck off. As much as she hated to admit it, he did have a point. Not only had he immediately wired the money to her account, but he had paid to fly her out to Las Vegas and for her hotel room, too. More importantly, she really wanted to know how Decker had reacted to her performance. Besides all that, she really just wanted to go back to sleep. “Fine,” she conceded, thoroughly put out with him. “I’ll give you the greatest hits now and email the rest as soon I hang up. That work for you?”

 _“That would be sufficient, I suppose,”_ he conceded graciously. _“By all means, begin.”_

This time, it was Maze that sighed loudly before she summarized, “Financially, Decker is pretty solid. She lives off her salary from the LAPD, but she has a decent-sized trust fund in Trixie’s name that she never touches. She’s got a few credit cards with low balances, some big medical bills on payment plans, and a car payment, but otherwise, she’s not destitute by any means. As for her medical files, I didn’t find anything alarming other than slightly elevated blood pressure, but that’s to be expected of a police officer.” She paused for dramatic effect before adding, “Oh, and she has an intrauterine device that prevents conception, but who really knows if those work on celestial spunk, am I right?”

Her lips curled with an evil grin as she was met by several long moments of silence before he finally replied stiffly, _“There’s no reason why it shouldn’t, Mazikeen. I have spilled myself countless times over eternity, and I have never yet sired a child. There’s no reason why The Detective should be any different.”_ Maze opened her mouth to retort, but he changed the subject abruptly. _“Enough about that. Tell me about her college lovers. I need names.”_

Ah, they had reached the true purpose behind his little mission for her. “What’s so important about who she had sex with during college? If you tell me, it might help me to narrow the list.” In truth, the list she had compiled was embarrassingly short and included only five names, two of which were surprisingly women. Decker was practically a virgin.

 _“I wish I had more to give you, but she wouldn’t tell me his name,”_ he confessed ruefully. _“I only know that someone hurt her through anal sex while she was in college. She said it was consensual on her part, and I believe her, but that does not excuse the fear he’d instilled in her of the act. I will have his name, Mazikeen.”_

Her eyebrows lowered in anger, and her phone cracked beneath her iron grip. Thanks to Decker’s gossipy college roommate, she knew exactly which one of the men on her list was the perpetrator, but she wanted to be the one to deliver his punishment. Lucifer might be a fallen angel, but she was the firstborn daughter of Lilith, forged in the fiery bowels of Hell, and the mistress of human torture. She was far more qualified than he to exact revenge upon a selfish, arrogant man that hurt a woman through sex. In fact, it would be her absolute pleasure to be the one to repay him for the damage he’d done to her friend.

“And you’ll have it just as soon I do,” she lied without hesitation or stutter. “Give me a few more days, and I’ll have all the information you need.”

She knew he wasn’t happy with that answer, but he capitulated anyway. _“Very well, but I expect results quickly. The Detective and I will be returning to active duty effective Monday.”_

“Yeah, yeah,” Maze brushed away his demands. “Now, spill. What happened on the other side of the glass?”

His dark, seductive chuckle sent chills down her spine and lifted the fine hairs on the nape of her neck, even after all these years. Though she had no desire to bed him again, she was not indifferent to his erotic magnetism. She may be superior to him in violence, but he was the master when it came to sex. She had learned everything she knew about the fine art of fucking from him, and she was eager to see him in action with Decker. But first, she wanted to taste her for herself.

He gave her a brief, but detailed account of their encounter, and Maze had to swallow the drool that puddled in her mouth when he told her that he had mirrored everything Maze had done with Twyla while Chloe had watched them through the glass. Her sex grew warm and moist when he described the taste of Decker’s cunt, but when he told her that Chloe had confessed to wishing she was in Twyla’s place, Maze nearly came on the spot. Lurid, wicked visions danced in her head of what Decker would have looked like pinned beneath Lucifer’s cock, and she vowed she would see it for herself soon.

 _“In the end,”_ he finished his tale, _“She admitted that she was attracted to you, but I believe she is still reluctant out of some misguided notion of human morality. Regardless, she has requested that I be present should the opportunity present itself, so plan accordingly.”_

Maze’s lips turned up in a feline smile. She was one step away from tasting heaven between Decker’s Blessed thighs, and she couldn’t wait much longer. She’d been attracted to Chloe from the get-go, but now that she knew what her body looked like in the midst of orgasm, Maze would never be satisfied with less. “Give me a few days to wrap up this job, and I will present her with every opportunity to get into my pants.”

His suggestive laughter made her nipples pebble out of ingrained response, and the bastard likely knew it. He replied lightly, _“I have no doubt that you will succeed, Mazie. Just remember that I must be there the first time.”_

Maze rolled her eyes and huffed as she stood to her feet in search of her clothes. “I heard you the first time. I’ll see you in a few days,” she said abruptly before ending the call without saying goodbye.

She tossed her phone on the bed and proceeded to gather up her meager belongings and stuff them into her duffle bag as she shimmied into her black jeans. She had some work to do in tracking down the name on her list, and the faster she got started, the quicker she could get back to L.A. and her family. Maze didn’t pause to examine that thought too closely, because she wasn’t quite sure exactly what constituted a family, but she knew that they were a small group of individuals that were important to her, and that was good enough.

Ten minutes later, she was packed, dressed, and ready to hit the road. She paused long enough to rouse the delectable Twyla and give her a final kiss goodbye. “I’ve got to run. Order yourself some room service on me; you definitely earned it. See you next time I’m in town?” Maze asked the sleepy beauty.

“Definitely,” she whispered with a satisfied smile before falling back asleep.

Without further ado, Maze grabbed her bag and headed for the lobby. She would catch an earlier flight back to Los Angeles, grab her gear and her bike, and take a road trip to San Bernardino to find one Jason Whitaker. Chloe’s nosy ex-roommate, Karen Sims, had been happy to spill everything she knew about Chloe and their classmates since Maze had given her the impression that she was making a documentary about famous school alumni. Fine, she had straight-up lied to the woman to get the guy’s name and current city from his Facebook page, but she felt no remorse. Karen had been cattily eager to spill all of Decker’s dirty little secrets from college, and she hadn’t held back on the details. If she hadn’t been such a font of information, Maze would have felt tempted to hunt the bitch down and punch her in the twat for betraying her friend.

After she was done with Jason Whitaker, she might just do it anyway. Nobody fucked with her family. Nobody.

It was close to 12 hours later and near dark before she pulled into the driveway of a cookie-cutter home in a subdivision full of upper-middle class families in San Bernardino. It had taken her longer than she liked to fly back to L.A., shower, strap on her knives, and rev the engine on her motorcycle before finally heading toward her destination. Even with the speed of her bike and her propensity to ignore traffic laws, it had still taken her two hours to drive the 60 miles to get to the city where Jason Whitaker supposedly lived. Unfortunately, her internet search had listed three different addresses for three different men, and she had struck out on the first two. It hadn’t taken much prompting for Karen to text her a current picture of Jason from his Facebook page. Maze studied the house in the background of the picture and compared it to the one in front of her. Oh, yeah, this was the right place.

She turned off her bike, deployed the kickstand, and unstrapped her helmet before easing off the seat and regaining her feet. Bold as brass, she marched to the front door of the suburban house and rapped her knuckles against the solid wood. She would have much preferred to kick it open with one solid boot, but Karen had let it slip that Jason Whitaker was married and a father of three children. She would have to play nice until she could get the asshole alone.

A few seconds later, Maze could hear the sound of heavy footsteps echoing off hardwood floors from inside, and the door swung open to reveal the same man from the picture, but in person, he was so much more appealing. He was tall and athletic with the build of a man who exercised outdoors frequently, and his tanned skin contrasted nicely with the golden wavy locks of his short hair. He was dressed in fitted, dark-wash jeans, button-down shirt, and loafers in classic California style, and he could have easily stepped off the pages of any men’s magazine. He wasn’t just handsome; he was downright hot.

A fucking dimple appeared in his left cheek as he offered a pleasant smile. “Hello, can I help you?”

Maze narrowed her eyes and replied bluntly, “Did you date a girl named Chloe Decker back in college?”

His pale blue eyes widened in surprise, but he didn’t answer the question immediately. Instead, he looked closer at her and he sounded suspicious as he replied with a question of his own. “Who are you exactly?”

Maze retrieved her bail bonds license and flashed her credentials. “Mazikeen Smith, California licensed bail bondsman. I need to ask you some questions about your history with Ms. Decker. Is there somewhere private we can talk?”

Just as she’d hoped, he fell for the assumption that she was hunting Decker for skipping bail. His frosty demeanor melted, and he pushed the door open wider in unconscious invitation. “Oh, uh, I don’t know how I can help you, Ms. Smith. I haven’t seen or talked to Chloe since we graduated fifteen years ago.” He shook his head sadly and added, “She was such a warm and friendly person. I can’t see her breaking the law much less skipping on bail.”

Maze offered him a chilling smile and replied silkily, “Regardless, I would love to hear more of your insights to her character, Jason. Perhaps there was something in her past that happened to alter her behavior.”

Reluctantly, he stepped aside and waved her in. “Well, I suppose I can spare a few minutes. My wife and I have a rare night away from the kids, so we were getting ready to go out for dinner.”

As Jason closed the door behind them, Maze darted her glance around the foyer to take in all the framed pictures crowded upon side tables along the entryway. A bitter pang of jealousy stabbed through heart as she saw picture after picture of Jason and his gorgeous wife kissing each other or their three beautiful children. It was alarmingly apparent to her that Jason Whitaker may not be quite the villain she had hoped for.

She followed Jason into a large family room full of overstuffed couches and recliners that were scattered with children’s toys, books, and half-full sippy cups, and he indicated a leather armchair. “Have a seat, Ms. Smith,” he offered politely. “Please excuse the mess. My sister just picked up them up half an hour ago.”

Maze perched tautly on the edge of the chair as Jason cleared a place for himself on the huge sectional couch. She didn’t like the sensation creeping over her as she looked around at the evidence of a happy little family. She had been expecting an arrogant douchebag that cheated on his wife and neglected his kids, but the man before her radiated with contentment and honesty. Still, none of that erased the fact that he had hurt Decker, and he would have to answer for it to her.

She hummed her indifference to his décor and got down to brass tacks. “Tell me about your relationship with her. What was that like?”

Jason blew out a breath, ran his hand through his thick hair, and wrinkled his eyebrows in thought. “Honestly, there isn’t much to tell,” he answered her transparently. “We met in our senior year of college in a law class. She was pursuing a major in criminal justice, and I was gearing up for law school. She wasn’t like the other girls our age; Chloe was serious and driven in her pursuit to be a homicide detective after the death of her dad. She was the smartest one in class, and I asked her for help studying with an upcoming exam one day. The chemistry between us was so strong that we’d ended up in bed the first night.”

“Is that right?” she asked drily. “How long were you two together?”

He didn’t have to think long about his answer. “Only about five months. I began to develop serious feelings for her, but she ended things abruptly with a weak excuse about needing to focus on her thesis paper. She was my first real taste of heartbreak.”

Maze raised an eyebrow at his words. “You think she had another reason for leaving you? What could that possibly have been, Jason?” she asked him with faux concern.

He shrugged his shoulders and held his hands out to express his cluelessness. “I have no idea. Chloe ghosted me long before that term was even invented. She went out of her way to avoid me, and she even changed her classes so that I only saw her from a distance on campus. I’m not going to lie; she hurt me.”

Maze snorted and rolled her eyes. “ _She_ hurt _you_? Tell me something, Jason. How was sex with you two?”

A dark red flush began to stain the attractive stubble on his square jaw. “I don’t see how that’s relevant or any of your business, Ms. Smith. I think this conversation is over.”

He began to stand to his feet, but Maze was quicker. In a flash, she was out of her seat and pushing him back down roughly. “Answer the fucking question, Jason. How was sex between you and Chloe Decker?”

He rubbed his shoulder where she’d shoved him and looked at her with nervous fear. “I don’t have you tell you anything, Ms. Smith,” he blustered. “I’m a lawyer, and a damn good one. Unless you want to be charged with home invasion and assault, I suggest--,”

“I suggest you shut up and answer my questions,” she snapped, losing her patience. “Did you force her or coerce to do something she didn’t like? Oh, I don’t know, maybe like anal sex?”

His head whipped back as if she’d struck him with the back of her hand. “How did you know...wait. Just wait a goddamn minute,” he cursed, his mounting anger overshadowing his instinctive fear. “You’re not here because Chloe skipped on her bail, are you? Who are you really and why are you here?”

Finally, Maze could give up the tiresome act. She was ready to deliver his punishment and then find a bed to crash in for the night. Maintaining a human appearance all the time could be exhausting. “I never said I was _her_ bail bondsman. Actually, I’m her best friend, and I’m here to kick your ass for hurting her with your dick.”

He scrambled to his feet and backed away from her with his hands out in front of him protectively. “What?! She told you I forced her to have anal sex? That’s not true, I swear it. We decided together to try it, and she said she liked it. I asked her a thousand times if she was okay or I should stop, and she always replied that she was good.” Maze could see a lightbulb go off over his head and comprehension dawned on his face, deepening the lines on his sun-kissed face. “Is that why she really broke up with me? Why didn’t she just tell me the truth? I would have been perfectly content to do without it if I had known she was unhappy.”

Fuck, this was not how Maze had imagined this interrogation would go. She had been looking forward to a good fight, but that possible outcome was looking less likely by the minute. “You obviously did something wrong, Jason. She was afraid of anal sex because of you. Did you use lubricant and go slowly, or did you just shove into her and fuck her like a selfish prick? I’m pretty sure I know which one.”

His face paled, but before he could answer, a feminine voice chimed in, “Jason? Who is this? What’s going on?”

Maze spun around and watched as a gorgeous woman dressed in a chic summer dress descended the stairs and joined their fraught tableau. She was curvy and well-endowed, her breasts barely contained by the low neck of her yellow sundress, and she had curves in all the right places. By Maze’s best guess, Jason’s wife appeared to be Latina with café con leche skin that glowed with health and vitality and regular exposure to the sun. Her long, dark hair was full of volume and styled with tousled waves, and Maze’s fingers itched to run through it. Her makeup was skillfully applied to highlight her sultry brown eyes and lush red lips, and her body was adorned with colorful, yet tasteful, jewelry. Even after three children, she was a knock-out, and she held herself with the confidence that declared that she knew it.

“Uh, this is nothing, honey. We were just discussing a mutual case. This is Mazikeen Smith, and she’s a bail bondsman,” he explained quickly.

Maze snorted and replied snidely, “Yeah, the case of how he fucked my best friend in the ass and hurt her.”

She halted mid-step and drew her shoulders back to confront the revelation. “Excuse me? Jason, what is she talking about?” she demanded as she closed the distance between them and inserted herself fully into the situation.

Jason ran a hand over his face in frustration and hurried to assuage his wife’s rising temper. “It was a long time ago, Cora. This happened back in my senior year of university before I’d even met you. I dated her best friend for five months, but she broke it off with me. I never really understood why until Ms. Smith so politely pointed it out.”

Cora’s temper arrested and was replaced with incredulous curiosity. “Is it true then? Did you hurt this woman by having anal sex with her?”

Jason’s temper, though, was just getting ignited. “I don’t know, okay? Yes, I admit that I became obsessed with anal when I was with her, but that was because she was the first woman who had ever let me try it! I swear to you, she never once told me no or to stop, and I asked her over and over again if she liked it, too, and she always said yes. I was young and horny, but I would have never hurt her on purpose. How was I supposed to know if she never told me?!”

Maze sighed and shook her head in disgust. “I bet your ass has never been penetrated by more than a finger, has it? You have to be on the receiving end of things to fully comprehend the delicate art of ass fucking. You can’t just stick your dick in there and expect it to be anything less than painful.” She paused for a moment to let that sink in before adding, “You were selfish and careless with her body, and there’s no excuse that will prevent me from exacting a price for hurting her.”

Without taking her laser gaze off her husband, Cora lifted her hand in a stop motion to Maze. “Wait just a minute. I have a few questions for my husband before you get around to that.”

Maze raised an eyebrow in surprised interest. “By all means,” she shrugged, waving her hand at the panicking man.

“Corazon, please, I swear to you,” he began, but she cut him off abruptly.

“Shht,” she shushed him, her fingers snapping in a closing movement. “This scenario sounds awfully familiar to me. You know how I feel about anal sex, _mi amor_. I explained this to you years ago when you wanted to do it with me. Do you remember why I said no?”

Maze watched the interaction between the married couple with fascination. Not only were they both gorgeous, but the chemistry between them was clearly palpable. Apparently, marriage and children hadn’t dimmed the sexual spark between them, because Maze could feel it, and it excited her. She’d always been a shameless voyeur, and her demonic nature reveled in the intimate nature of the moment. She wanted to see how far she could lure them into revealing more, thus opening them up for temptation and sin. There were more ways to exact retribution than through violence and pain.

“Let me guess,” Maze butted into the conversation rudely. “You’d tried it before, but the guy was too rough. It turned you off from the act permanently.”

Jason swallowed nervously, and he nodded. “Yes, of course I remember, honey. I never mentioned it again, because it’s not important to me. I would never do anything to hurt you.”

His wife nodded her head in agreement, but her lips said, “Yet you did the same thing to this young woman. Did she act as if she enjoyed it? Did she moan in ecstasy or in pain? Did she make excuses not be around you alone? You need to think about it from her point of view, not yours.”

Jason shook his head, but his shoulders dropped with defeat. “Looking back, I suppose I could have done things better. I regret any pain I put her through, and I wish I could do something to make up for it. Ms. Smith, if you have her phone number, I would be happy to call and apologize to her. I liked Chloe; I wouldn’t have hurt for the world.”

Maze narrowed her eyes as an idea popped into her head. It was very clear that Jason and Cora Whitaker were good people, and they didn’t deserve pain and death for a fifteen-year old offense. But there was something else she could do to even the scales a bit, and it could potentially lead to a memorable evening and free lodging. Her demoness nature surged inside of her, and she turned her powers of persuasion up to max. “You know, I came here tonight with the intention of maiming or possibly even killing you for hurting my friend, but I think there’s another solution. One that would benefit all of us, actually.”

His wife looked Maze up and down appraisingly and said, “I won’t allow you to hurt him. He is my husband, and I love him. He is a good father to our children, and he is a good man. A clueless and thoughtless one, perhaps, but a good man nonetheless.”

Jason was too busy reading the lascivious expression on Maze’s face, and his pulse jumped in his throat. “What, uh, what were thinking, Ms. Smith?”

Maze’s smile unfurled with wicked delight. “Well, in the spirit of keeping things fair, I think it would be appropriate for you to have anal sex so that you know what it feels like. Maybe then you will fully appreciate what you did by not taking your time and prepping her first.”

He sucked in a shocked breath, and Cora looked at her suspiciously with careful attention on Maze’s crotch. “You do a sterling job of passing, Ms. Smith, but I can’t agree to let you fuck my husband. You’re just going to have to be satisfied with an apology.”

Maze strolled over to the lovely woman and reached out touch her hair flirtatiously. “Oh, I won’t be the one fucking him, Cora. You will.”

“What?!” Jason exclaimed.

“Me?!” his wife asked with shock.

Maze laughed, and she could see the gooseflesh bursting forth across Cora’s arms. Even more importantly, she could see the light of intrigue flare in her dark brown eyes. “It’s not that scandalous a suggestion, you know. There are thousands of married couples that participate in pegging. It can be very pleasurable and freeing for both partners.”

She had the wife’s attention now. Cora tucked her hair behind her ear and asked shyly, “You mean, like with a strap-on? I’ve never done anything like that before.”

“Cora! Tell me you aren’t considering this!” Jason demanded, his voice getting higher with panic. “I think Ms. Smith needs to leave now.”

Maze pinned him with a fiery look. “I’m not leaving here until I feel like there’s been recompense for what you did to her. Kicking your ass is still on the table, you know.”

As if she hadn’t heard any of it, Cora said, “But I don’t even own anything like that. I mean, I have a vibrator, but it’s only a small metallic egg. I don’t have a dildo that would work for such a thing.”

Maze leaned in a whispered in her ear conspiratorially, “No worries, I always carry my toys with me. I have the perfect thing in my duffel bag outside.”

Cora darted a gaze at her husband, and a silent communication passed between the two of them. “Come on, Jason, it will be a bit of adventure. Things have gotten kind of stale for us lately,” she cajoled him shamelessly.

He shook his head and replied stubbornly, “No, Cora. I’m not bending over for you or anyone else, especially since neither of us have done this before.”

It was time to drop the hammer and close the deal. “What if I offer to coach you both through it? I have an extensive knowledge of sex in general and pegging in particular. Anal sex can be quite fun for both the giver and the receiver if it is done right. I can help you both overcome your fears and open up new sources of sexual pleasure. What do you say?”

In the end, it took her almost another hour to tempt them into it, and she happily retrieved her overnight duffel from her bike as Jason ordered in food for them all instead. For the next several hours, Maze led them by the hands into the sinful delights of ass play and strap-on dildos until both Whitakers were left a trembling mass of limbs and sweat-covered bodies. She showed Cora how to prep him properly to receive her with plentiful lubrication and patience, and Jason’s trepidation melted into arousal and understanding. Maze remained mostly hands-off as she whispered encouragement, instructions, and advice into their ears, but when they invited Maze to participate, too, she gladly fell to her knees and sucked him off as Cora fucked him with enthusiasm.

By the time she pulled out of their driveway early the next morning, she had achieved her goal of retribution, even if it wasn’t exactly what she had planned. Jason, after experiencing anal sex on the receiving end, finally understood what he had done wrong with Chloe all those years before, and he’d repeated his effusive apologies as he’d fallen asleep with a satisfied smile on his face. Cora had confessed that she had enjoyed pegging so much that she wanted to do it again, so Maze had kindly left behind her 8-inch dildo and harness for the Latina beauty. As she headed down the highway toward home, she congratulated herself on a job well done. It was for the best that Lucifer never know exactly how she’d meted out his punishment, but she would think of something to appease his anger. Justice had been served, and everyone was better off for it. Maze was practically a miracle worker.

As the signs indicated that Los Angeles was only a few miles away, she revved her engine and pressed on the gas. Now that they were all back home and Lucifer’s mission was complete, that meant that Maze could concentrate on the future. Namely, the very near future when she would get to touch and kiss and lick Chloe Decker for herself. Her mouth watered, and she wondered if tonight was too soon to pursue her. Distractions like Twyla and the Whitakers were definitely nice, but they were nothing compared to the glory of Decker’s body shuddering in climax, and Maze wanted to be the one to make it happen. Soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***Alas, it is over! Wahhhh! Don't worry, friends, I will be back soon with the next one after a short few days of break. Thank you to all of you for staying with me through this journey. So many of you have become dear friends, and I can't thank you enough for your encouragement, kind words, and enthusiasm. I have more ideas for the next one, so I will see you all soon! I'm going to finish my weekend by watching Schitt's Creek, cuddling my new kitten, Sherlock, and eating ice cream. Big love and happiness to you all!***


End file.
